El club de lectura
by crappycorn-87
Summary: Después de la guerra santa y lo sucedido en Asgard los caballeros de oro son revividos, sin embargo aun existen resentimientos entre ellos. Teniendo entonces demasiado tiempo libre Mu y Camus forman un club de lectura, el cual obliga a todos los dorados a convivir llevándolos así a diferentes situaciones [CamusxMilo] [MuxShaka] [SagaxMu] [DohkoxShion]
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas de autora:_**

 _Hola a todos, vuelvo con un nuevo fic, aun que en esta primera parte no lo parezca este se supone que será un Milo x Camus jajaja_

 _No me culpen por favor si también es un Shaka x Mu ¡No lo puedo evitar perdónenme soy débil! ;o; de hecho muy probablemente sean varias parejas pero la principal son Milo y Camus._

 _Espero y sea de su agrado. Comencemos._

 _…_

 _"_ _No se puede descender dos veces por el mismo río, pues cuando desciendo el río por segunda vez, ni yo ni el río somos los mismos"-_ Heráclito.

….

 _"_ _¡CAMUS!"_

Se levantó de golpe y sudando frío el guardián de la octava casa, había tenido ese sueño nuevamente, aquel en el que todos morían en el muro de los lamentos. Hacía apenas un mes que por obra y gracia de la Diosa Athena los santos de oro habían revivido. Incluso en agradecimiento por ser la cabeza y autor del plan para que la Diosa obtuviera su armadura, también se le concedió el derecho al antiguo patriarca, quien retomó su cargo en el santuario.

Milo suspiró al percatarse de que ese sueño seguía siendo una memoria que lo asechaba, pues quizá él por tener un alto sentido de la amistad había sido el más afectado al ver morir a todos sus compañeros de armas a la vez. Se acomodó nuevamente en su cama, se cubrió con las cobijas e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero este parecía no querer volver a él, frustrado las aventó al piso y salió de su templo tallándose ambos ojos. La luz de la luna era intensa esa noche, por lo que iluminaba majestuosamente el santuario; el escorpio se sintió agradecido por poder darse el lujo de contemplar esos detalles, ahora que su vista no era exclusiva para detectar posibles amenazas y de pronto cruzó por su mente aquel nombre que gritó entre sueños.

 _"_ _Camus"_

Se sentó pesadamente en las escaleras y recargó su rostro en ambas manos _"Ese maldito francé_ s" murmuró _"Jamás podre perdonarlo por su traición, no solo hacia Athena sino también a mi"_ el griego apretó los puños al recordar lo vivido en Asgard, él que había visto con tanto gusto a Camus y se había sentido afortunado por que fuese el primer caballero dorado que encontraba rápidamente sintió su felicidad disiparse cuando supo que-nuevamente-los había traicionado ¡Y por qué motivo!

El peli azul bufó en cólera al recordar a ese amigo que parecía se había sacado de la manga y por el cual, a sus ojos, lo había cambiado. No solo a él ¡a todos! pero no podía negar que le extrañó que también lo cambiara a él, después de todo, eran mejores amigos ¿No es así?

Por tanto el escorpio y el acuario se habían distanciado, en ese mes solo habían coincidido un par de veces, y aun que en Asgard se podría decir que Camus se disculpó por sus faltas, Milo sintió que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El griego estaba orgulloso de su rango y de lo que un caballero de oro representaba, por lo que el hecho de que Camus pisoteara tantas veces aquel título le parecía equivalente a blasfemar contra Athena, el no podía ser amigo de alguien así, ya no.

¿Qué si le dolía? ¡Por supuesto! Y horrores, un mejor amigo no es algo que se olvide con facilidad, mucho menos cuando lo perdiste a los brazos de la muerte tantas veces y ahora que estaba aquí, a tu alcance, las cosas habían llegado a un punto que parecía no tener retorno. Milo sabía que si él no arreglaba las cosas, Camus jamás lo haría, para el francés lo dicho antes de luchar contra el falso Dios Loki era más que suficiente. Si bien era cierto que Milo le había interrumpido cuando el galo le ofrecía sus disculpas, era precisamente porque no se tragaba las mismas, estaba HARTO de ser el pilar de esa amistad.

Cuando menos creyó los rayos del sol rozaron su rostro, por lo que alzó la cansada vista al horizonte _"¿A quién quiero engañar?"_ pensó _"Si amo a ese maldito más de lo que amo esta armadura"_ el griego suspiró nuevamente, se levantó y dirigió sus pasos para con alguien que pensaba podía animarlo un poco (y sobre todo estaría despierto a esa hora).

El penetrante olor a incienso inundo las fosas nasales del peli azul, a pesar de ser tan intenso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el griego amaba la tranquilidad y armonía que sentía en cuanto ponía un pie en la casa de virgo, como era de esperarse, su guardián ya se encontraba despierto y posicionado para meditar.

 _"_ _Shaka, buenos días"_

El mencionado permaneció inmóvil en su loto y después esbozó una leve sonrisa " _Milo de escorpio, hay muchas cosas que espero ver a estas horas, pero ciertamente dentro de ellas no estás tú"_

Milo hizo una mueca como respuesta al sarcasmo del semidiós. Desde Asgard, cuando Shaka había salvado a Milo de morir ahogado y lo había cuidado en aquella cueva, la confianza entre ambos había subido como la espuma, llegando a formar un lazo un tanto más cercano que el promedio de los dorados, pero aun no llegaba a una amistad. Esto más por parte de Shaka que de Milo ya que el último si lo consideraba su amigo.

 _"_ _Ya enserio, ¿Qué te trae a la casa de Virgo?"_ Pregunto el indio, quizá un tanto más impaciente que genuinamente interesado.

 _"_ _Nada en especial"_ respondió el griego _"Tenía ganas de conversar con alguien y supuse que tu ya estarías despierto así que…"_

Shaka alzó una ceja _"Milo..."_ suspiró para así controlar su impulso de gritarle que si quién diablos pensaba que era para llegar a su templo a quitarle su tiempo con trivialidades y mandarlo a alguno de los seis Samsara después.

 _"_ _Estoy ocupado para hablar"_ finalmente dijo, se había propuesto como meta personal desde que se les revivió ser mas paciente para con sus semejantes.

Milo se le quedó viendo fijo, era obvio que el guardián de la sexta casa no estaba haciendo nada _"¿Qué no ustedes los budistas deben portarse bien para no reencarnar en cucarachas o algo así?"_

Shaka sintió que le temblaba el párpado con tan irrespetuosa, racista, imprudente, fuera de lugar…declaración, e hizo tal gesto que el guardián de escorpio no se la pensó dos veces para salir corriendo de ahí, no sin antes gritarle _"¡Un gusto como siempre hablar contigo Shaka!"_ a lo cual el semidiós solo soltó un bufido de enfado que desacomodó un poco su flequillo y se dispuso después a continuar con sus rituales matutinos.

Salió de Virgo, para su mala suerte, por la entrada que daba al templo de Leo y maldijo su imprudencia pues no pensaba volver a entrar a la sexta casa hasta que a Shaka se le pasara el enojo, para su buena suerte había otro caballero en el santuario que solía madrugar y se dirigía en ese momento a virgo.

 _"_ _¡Mu!"_ dijo entusiasta a lo que el mencionado caballero le regresó una sonrisa, en eso Milo se le acercó y le puso su mano en un hombro indicándole que se detuviera, para después acercarse a su oído y decirle _"Si aprecias tu vida, no entres a la sexta casa ya que Shaka se levantó con el pie izquierdo el día de hoy"_

Mu parpadeó un par de veces sin retirar la vista de Milo y después le sonrió amablemente _"Estoy seguro que si eso sucediera no notaríamos la diferencia"_ el lemuriano hizo una mueca como si quisiera reírse pero se contuvo _"El caballero de Virgo no se caracteriza precisamente por ser el más amigable, sin embargo, te garantizo que es inofensivo"_

Milo entrecerró los ojos, existían muchos adjetivos calificativos con los cuales el podía describir al indio, pero entre ellos definitivamente no estaba "inofensivo". Claro que si alguien podía darse el lujo de decir eso era Mu de Aries, el callado pero bien sabido amor de Shaka, cabe decir que bien sabido por los demás porque los mencionados caballeros no caían en cuenta.

 _"_ _Bueno, si te vas a aventurar a la casa de Virgo ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de interceder por mí para regresar a mi templo?_

Mu levantó un puntito a falta de ceja y estuvo a punto de decirle al escorpio que él debía ser perfectamente capaz de solicitarle a Shaka el paso cuando recordó el por qué estaba ahí.

 _"_ _Milo, ¿no te interesaría mejor acompañarnos a mi templo el día de hoy?"_ El griego lo miró extrañado por un momento, así que Mu se apresuró a decir _"Debido a que últimamente tenemos demasiado tiempo libre pensé en fundar un club de lectura, estoy aquí para invitar a Shaka y me encantaría que también nos acompañaras si te interesa"_ le sonrió.

Milo no pudo evitar pensar que era la cosa más aburrida a la que alguien lo había invitado jamás, se imagino a su compañeros dorados sentados mientras bebían té pretenciosamente y discutían con palabras rimbombantes aquellos libros que seguramente serian obras literarias súper complejas, de esas que nadie entiende un carajo pero todos dicen amar. Estaba a punto de negarse rotunda-pero cortésmente-al ofrecimiento de su amigo cuando este le _dijo "Quizá sea una buena oportunidad para que tu y Camus hagan las paces"_ Milo abrió los ojos como platos pero no dijo nada, por lo que el tibetano continuó _"La idea surgió de los dos en una plática que tuvimos hace un par de días, originalmente Camus quería que solo fuéramos el y yo pero lo convencí de abrir la convocatoria para todos"_

Milo desvió la mirada al principio, estaba molesto con el ariano por ser tan perceptivo y quizá hasta maquiavélico al intentar convencerlo con esa carnada, pero luego nuevamente recordó que estaba hablando con Mu de Aries, quien procuraba ayudar siempre que podía y lo miró a los ojos con picardía _"Que costumbre la tuya de meterte en asuntos que no te importan Mu"_

 _"_ _¿Eso es un sí?"_ ignoró olímpicamente la manera tan tajante en la que el escorpio le respondió.

Milo suspiró por enésima vez ese día y le dijo _"Supongamos que en un universo paralelo, el pertenecer a un club de lectura no me pareciera la cosa más aburrida en la que podría invertir mi tiempo y realmente quisiera participar en él, aun así, si Camus estuviera ahí preferiría no hacerlo"_

 _"_ _¿Acabas de decir de la manera más revoltosa posible que no quieres ir al club de lectura precisamente porque ira Camus?"_

 _"…_ _..Si"_

El ariano suspiró al recordar que tratar con Milo era casi igual que hacer entrar en razón a una pared, el apreciaba mucho al escorpión pero también era consciente de lo terco que podía llegar a ser _"Se que estas molesto con Camus por todo lo que ha pasado, si me lo permites, me gustaría charlar contigo mas tarde de eso haber si puedo cambiar un poco tu percepción de las cosas"_

Milo lo miró desenfadadamente, si algo le molestaba más que los clubs de lectura eran los sermones y no estaba precisamente ansioso de escuchar OTRO sermón mas del Aries. Tuvo suficientes en las batallas pasadas.

 _"_ _Déjame le comento a Shaka lo del club de lectura rápidamente y después ¿qué te parece si te invito a desayunar?"_ ahí estaba, otra amable sonrisa del lemuriano ¿Cómo decirle que no a ese hombre?

El escorpio titubeó un momento, pero finalmente cayó en cuenta que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer y seguramente hablar con Mu sería mucho más agradable que la conversación que pensaba tener con Shaka esa mañana, así que terminó cediendo.

 _"_ _Te espero aquí afuera, por favor no tardes empieza a hacer calor"_

Mu asintió con la cabeza y se aventuró al templo de Virgo.

 _"_ _Que todos los budas te acompañen"_ le dijo burlonamente Milo a lo que Mu solo lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y soltó una pequeña risilla.

El lemuriano, al igual que Milo, fue invadido inmediatamente por el agradable aroma y la atmósfera cálida y tranquila del templo del rubio, quien se encontraba en posición de loto como siempre.

 _"_ _Buen día Shaka, espero no interrumpir"_ dijo suavemente el peli lavanda a lo que el indio se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

 _"_ _Nada de eso Mu ¿Qué te trae a Virgo hoy?"_ el rubio de pronto abrió los ojos como platos, pensando que quizá su tono de voz había sido demasiado severo _"Es decir, no es que no quiera que vengas aquí, en realidad me da gusto verte, digo, como me daría gusto que viniera cualquiera de nuestros compañeros a mi templo…"_

Mu arqueó una "ceja" y miró a Shaka con incredulidad, estaba hablando demasiado y de pronto había perdido su tan afamada habilidad con las palabras. El indio era capaz de derrotarte con el puro habla pero hoy el habla lo había derrotado a él.

 _"_ _Em…Shaka"_ sonrió apenado el lemuriano para después ponerse serio _"Milo me está esperando afuera de tu casa"_ de pronto pasó por su mente decirle al semidiós que si sus palabras eran ciertas por qué Milo estaba fuera y no dentro de su templo, pero se contuvo pues tenía prisa _"Por lo tanto mi visita será breve"_.

Shaka, quien aun mantenía los ojos abiertos y tenía falta de experiencia en sus expresiones no pudo ocultar su desilusión por las palabras de Mu.

 _"_ _Tan solo vine a invitarte a un club de lectura que formaremos Camus y yo, todos están convocados, el día de hoy nos reuniremos en mi templo para ponernos de acuerdo en los detalles, si te interesa, te estaremos esperando ahí…Oh ¡Casi lo olvido!"_ En eso el caballero de Aries le extendió al virgo una cajita adornada de una manera sencilla pero muy bella.

 _"_ _Ten, es para ti"_ le sonrió _"Aproveche que vendría a verte para darte esto"_

Shaka lo volteó a ver intrigado y comenzó a abrir con cuidado la curiosa caja, miró el contenido, después miró a Mu asombrado y finalmente volvió a posar sus ojos en aquel objeto _"Esto es…"_

Mu le sonrió _"Supe que fue una de las tantas cosas que se perdió con la destrucción de tu templo en la guerra santa, aun que siento que me he saboteado yo mismo pues ya no tendré el gusto de recibirte en Aries para tomar el té…"_ el lemuriano de pronto formó una sonrisa maliciosa _"Claro, que si te unes al club de lectura, no tendría por qué extrañarte"_

En eso se escuchó un estridente gritó proveniente de las afueras de la casa de Virgo.

 _"_ _¡MU! ¡ME ESTOY CALCINANDO AQUÍ AFUERA APRESURATEEEEEE!"_

El caballero de Aries abrió sus bellos ojos verdes de par en par y ni siquiera esperó por la respuesta del indio _"¡Lo siento Shaka debo irme nos vemos después!"_

El semidiós parpadeó un par de veces y se encogió de hombros, para después contemplar con cuidado aquel objeto que se le acababa de entregar y sonreír.

….

Hasta aquí la primera parte, nuevamente agradezco de antemano sus reviews, ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Se funda el club

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Quienes leyeron mis historias anteriores "De campamento" y "Memorias" probablemente sepan que me lastimé una pierna y como estaba incapacitada me encontraba escribiendo súper rápido y actualizando constantemente, me temo que ese no será el caso para este fic, ya que se me acabo la incapacidad y he vuelto a trabajar jajaja (Para quienes preguntaron mi pierna aun duele pero está mucho mejor ¡gracias!) Solo quería aclarar esto para que no se extrañen de que el ritmo de esta historia no sea el mismo u.u

Sobre la historia: Traté de que los libros fueran cosas medio conocidas para no spoilearle nada a nadie, espero les gusten las opciones que elegí :)

Ahora sí, comencemos con el fic

….

Mu le dio un sorbo a su café y evitó a toda costa hacer una mueca de disgusto, el tibetano no estaba acostumbrado a tomarlo pero lo tenía en su despensa como consideración a sus visitantes que gustaban de él, resultó ser que Milo era uno de ellos.

El griego contempló por un par de segundos su taza, tratando de procesar las palabras que el lemuriano le había dicho.

 _"_ _Si tuvieran una amistad más profunda estoy seguro que todo este mal entendido no se hubiera dado, pues comprenderías los sentimientos de Camus en vez de juzgarle"_

Milo frunció el ceño ¿Por qué Mu tenía que hablar siempre así? ¿No podía simplemente ir al grano?

El ariano se encontró con los ojos del peli azul y le dijo _"Entiendo que estés molesto porque piensas que Camus cometió traición contra el santuario "n" cantidad de veces, sin embargo, siempre lo hizo siguiendo sus convicciones. Ni tu ni yo estuvimos presentes cuando Abel intentó acabar con la vida de Athena, pero tengo entendido que tan pronto Camus lo supo luchó por ella, así como arriesgo su honor como caballero para revivir la armadura de nuestra Diosa en la guerra santa"_

 _"_ _Al fin…"_ pensó Milo, agradeciéndole a Mu en su mente por hablarle como la gente normal, meditó un par de segundos lo que su amigo le dijo y después replicó _"Aun que eso sea cierto ¿Cómo explicas lo que paso en Asgard con los dioses guerreros?"_ Ese sin duda alguna era el recuerdo que más le afectaba (enfurecía) a Milo. Mu bajó la mirada y se quedo callado varios segundos, después levantó la vista y le sonrió al escorpión _"No sé porque te extraña, de nuevo te digo, Camus tan solo siguió sus convicciones. No te pido que lo justifiques, solo que lo entiendas"_

Milo se levantó de la mesa de pronto y la golpeó con ambas palmas _"¡No entiendo una mierda! Nosotros somos sus compañeros de armas, crecimos juntos, luchamos juntos, teníamos un deber en común ¿Cómo tiras todo eso por la borda por un solo sujeto? ¡¿Cómo?!"_

Mu le dio un sorbo al café, mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver a Milo, con una notable cara de indiferencia por la visceral acción del escorpión _"Dime Milo ¿Alguna vez has deseado poder regresar el tiempo para evitar cometer una tontería?"_

El griego negó con la cabeza.

 _"_ _Bueno, entonces eres el menos indicado para juzgar a Camus"_ le dijo el peli lavanda.

Milo soltó un bufido, Mu estaba empezando a colmarle la paciencia, el lemuriano lo notó y le dijo _"No se puede juzgar lo que no se conoce, si tú nunca has hecho algo de lo que realmente te arrepientas, no podrás entender el sufrimiento de Camus y por lo tanto, tampoco su actuar"_

El escorpio respiró profundo un momento para tranquilizarse y volvió a tomar asiento. Odiaba admitirlo pero Mu tenía razón, ya sereno las palabras del tibetano comenzaron a tener sentido para él, el guardián de la primera casa notó esto y sonrió complacido.

 _"_ _Gracias, Mu. También por el desayuno"_

 _"_ _No hay por qué… ¿Y, que harás respecto a Camus?"_

 _"_ _El hecho de que lo entienda no quiere decir que lo perdone"_

 _"_ _Ya veo…"_

En eso apareció el mencionado caballero, sin darse cuenta se había llegado la hora citada para dar inicio al club de la lectura. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver al francés y Milo desvió su mirada hacia el cielo al escuchar la voz de Camus _"Buen día caballeros"_ saludo con su usual tono solemne _"Buen día"_ respondieron ambos al unísono.

 _"_ _¿Te unirás a nosotros Milo?"_ le preguntó Mu mientras lo miraba con sus ojos serenos y nobles _"¡Maldito sea! ¿Cómo lo hacía?"_ pensó el escorpio.

 _"_ _Está bien, ¡Pero si me aburro Mu…!"_

 _"_ _Te garantizo que no será así"_ le sonrió. De algún modo esa sonrisa lejos de reconfortarlo inquieto al escorpión, aun que no entendía el por qué.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los demás caballeros se les unieran, Camus y Mu no lo podían creer ¡Eran casi todos! Incluso Deathmask estaba ahí. Mu, como pocas veces en su vida, se quedó atónito al ver al caballero de cáncer en su casa, pues aun que no lo admitiera públicamente, no era mucho de su agrado.

Quien sí era de su agrado y también estaba ahí era Shaka, el cual inmediatamente se acercó al Aries logrando que se le escapara una tímida sonrisa.

El único caballero dorado que no se les unió fue Dohko, pero era de esperarse, el viejo maestro no salía de la sala del Patriarca, bueno, ninguno de los dos solía salir demasiado de ahí.

Saga se acercó también a Mu, este último tuvo que alzar la vista para verle a los ojos, al mayor este gesto del lemuriano inevitablemente le daba ternura, le recordaba cuando de niño estaba bajo su tutela, pues Shion tenía demasiadas ocupaciones como patriarca y se apoyaba en Saga.

 _"_ _Bueno Mu"_ habló el mayor _"Henos aquí ¿Qué procede?"_

 _"_ _¡Espera un momento Saga!"_ le interrumpió Milo _"Permíteme apreciar el hecho de que estamos todos reunidos sin pensar que de pronto moriremos"_

 _"_ _Eso no es del todo cierto Milo"_ replicó Deathmask _"Podríamos morir de aburrimiento"_

Aldebarán soltó una sonora carcajada, acompañado de Milo y DM (Deathmask) mientras que algunos hicieron una mueca de desagrado y otros rieron levemente.

 _"_ _Debo admitir que me sorprende verte aquí DM"_ le dijo Afrodita a su compañero con una mirada burlesca _"No creí que fueras del tipo que le gusta leer"_

 _"_ _Bueno"_ le sonrió con picardía el italiano _"Tienes razón, en realidad yo estoy aquí porque no podía perderme la oportunidad de reírme de estos ñoños"_ Afrodita hizo una mueca por la actitud infantil de su amigo y este inmediatamente replicó _"¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Enserio perteneces a estos perdedores?_

 _"_ _La belleza interior también es importante y la mejor manera de obtenerla es cultivando la mente"_ puntualizó el sueco.

 _"_ _¡Bah! ¿Quién lo diría? Amigo de un ñoño…"_ se quejó el moreno.

Camus se acercó a Milo; en su mundo él se había disculpado y si bien sentía el distanciamiento no tenía idea de lo grave que era _"¿Enserio te unirás al club Milo?"_

 _"_ _No Camus, solo le dije a Mu que lo haría y me he quedado aquí con ustedes todo este tiempo por puro deporte"_

El francés arqueó una ceja y fuera de eso permaneció sereno ante el sarcasmo del griego, sin decir una palabra más. Milo estaba siendo muy injusto con él, Camus estaba verdaderamente arrepentido por todo lo pasado y aun que era consciente de que sus intentos por hacer las paces con el escorpio resultaron bastante lamentables, era lo mejor que sus capacidades le permitía hacer.

El joven peli azul era muy noble y tenía un corazón de oro ¡pero vaya que podía ser rencoroso!

Después de darles algo de tiempo para conversar el ariano aclaró su garganta y les dijo _"Caballeros, de verdad me complace mucho que estén todos aquí, cuando Camus y yo pensamos en fundar este club era una idea muy vaga y nos pareció hasta fantasiosa, enserio que creímos sería un club de dos…"_ Todos voltearon a verlo, prestando mucha atención a sus _palabras "…Desde siempre todos hemos concordado en una sola cosa: No podemos concordar en nada, discutimos frecuentemente, tenemos muy distintas formas de ver las cosas y sin embargo, estamos reunidos hoy aquí, por lo que pienso que quizá comparten la misma visión que Camus y yo…"_ Con esto Mu volteó a ver a su amigo, quien se había apoyado mucho en él el pasado mes por su situación con _Milo. "…La visión de empezar de cero, tomemos esta nueva vida como lo que es, nueva…"_

En eso el lemuriano sacó una jarra profunda y negra, metió su mano y empezó a revolver el contenido _"Aquí dentro están los nombres de todos nosotros, para que esto sea más interesante-y porque hay pocos libros-formaremos parejas para leer, serán al azar para tener la oportunidad de convivir todos"_ sonrió.

Los caballeros tuvieron reacciones distintas a esto, hubo el grupo "me emociona la idea" formado por Aldebarán y Aioros, el grupo "Meh" formado por Shura, Afrodita y Aioria, el grupo "Oh no" compuesto por DM, Shaka y Saga y finalmente el "tiene que ser una maldita broma ¿aun puedo desertar?" En el cual se encontraba Milo.

Pero a pesar de eso nadie dijo nada, pudo más su curiosidad.

Mu seria la "mano santa", primero sacaría un papel y el elegido debía a su vez sacar otro papel el cual sería su compañero

 _"_ _Deathmask"_ dijo el tibetano, a lo que el mencionado caballero se acercó y sacó un papel.

 _"_ _Léelo en voz alta por favor"_ le indicó Mu.

 _"_ _Aldebarán"_ suspiró aliviado _"De los males el menor"_ pensó.

Mu repitió la acción _"Shura"_

 _"_ _Aioros"_ murmuró a penas el capricornio ¿Podría ser el destino acaso así de cruel? Al parecer sí. 

_"_ _Aioria"_

 _"_ _Shaka…"_ Aioria alzó la vista y se encontró con el caballero de virgo, el cual ya no cerraba los ojos desde hacía un par de semanas y pudo ver en ellos el desconcierto que le causaba tener que ser su compañero. Ambos tenían un carácter muy fuerte y con suerte terminarían vivos al final de la lectura.

 _"_ _Saga"_

El caballero de géminis metió la mano, sacó su papel y se sonrió viendo al ariano a los ojos _"Mu"_

El tibetano, sin entender bien por qué, se sonrojó; la mirada de Saga era demasiado profunda, cuando lo veía así sentía que se perdía en ella…sacudió la cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual para continuar con su tarea. Ahora solo quedaban Milo, Camus y Afrodita, uno de ellos debía quedarse solo y Milo realmente deseaba que ese fuera él, pero el lemuriano tenía otros planes…

 _"_ _Camus"_

El francés metió su mano ante la mirada nerviosa de un cierto peli azul y cuando sacó su papel y dijo _"Milo"_ el griego sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies.

 _"_ _Bueno"_ dijo Mu _"Lo siento Afrodita, pero somos numero impar…"_

 _"_ _Bah no te preocupes, en realidad me considero afortunado pues podre leer el libro en mi jardín sin temor de envenenar a alguien"_ sonrió.

Milo se le quedó viendo fijo a Mu, no quería pensar mal de él, pero… ¡Pero pensaba mal de él! El tibetano sintió su mirada y solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. _"Infeliz, si descubro que esto fue obra tuya serás cordero a las brasas…"_ pensó.

En eso todos se quedaron callados al sentir un poderoso cosmos aproximarse, sabían de quien se trataba y eso les ocasionó aun mas terror…

 _"_ _¡Gran patriarca!"_ Dijo Shura asombrado, quien inmediatamente se inclinó ante él. Shion era muy amante de las formas por lo que el resto de los caballeros imitaron al español.

Junto a él venía Dohko, que ni loco se pensaba inclinar, eso se lo dejaría a los "jovenzuelos".

 _"_ _Caballeros de Athena ¿Se podría saber que están haciendo todos aquí y no en sus respectivos templos?"_

Todos dieron un paso atrás, dejando a Mu como el único responsable, quien los volteó a ver entre cerrando los ojos para después encontrarse con los de su Maestro.

 _"_ _Maestro, estamos aquí reunidos pues pensábamos formar un grupo de lectura y nos encontrábamos ultimando los detalles…"_

 _"_ _Y dime Mu ¿A qué hora me consultaste para realizar dicha actividad? Ustedes no se mandan solos, recuerden que este santuario ya cuenta con un patriarca…"_ el tono de voz de Shion era severo, denotando que no bromeaba.

El caballero de la primera casa se quedó helado ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar ese detalle tan importante? _"Em…yo…"_ balbuceaba sin poder encontrar un enunciado para justificarse.

 _"_ _¡Déjalos ya hombre!"_ gritó Dohko, dándole a la par una sonora palmada en la espalda al patriarca _"Shion, te has convertido en un viejo histérico"_ le sonrió con malicia _"Solo tu regañas a un grupo de jóvenes de veintitantos por querer leer, alégrate de que estén organizando este club y no uno para legalizar la marihuana o jugar póker de prendas"_

Shion arqueó una "ceja" Dohko tenía razón pero… ¡Qué manera de decir las cosas _!_

El patriarca suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos _"Bien, le deben esta al caballero de Libra, ¡pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder!"_

 _"_ _Si gran patriarca"_ contestaron todos al unísono, cuales niños regañados.

Con eso ambos se retiraron, unos pasos más adelante Dohko volteó a verlos y les sonrió mientras les guiñaba el ojo, a lo que los menores le devolvieron la sonrisa.

 _"_ _Bueno, después de ese susto…"_ dijo Aioria "¿Cuál _libro leerá cada quien?"_

Camus en esta ocasión se paró un paso más adelante de Mu y dijo _"Los libros están en acuario, estos también serán sorteados, cuando sepan cual les corresponde pueden pasar por ellos"_ Dicho esto tomó otra vasija pero roja y se la extendió a DM para que tomara un papel.

 _"_ _Eso"_ arqueó una ceja y volteó a ver a Aldebarán, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de los dos sabia de que se trataba el libro y ese título tan ambiguo no les ayudaba en nada.

Shura se acercó y cuando abrió su papel sonrió complacido _"Don Quijote de la mancha"._ Siendo él español ese libro era de lectura obligatoria, pero no le haría daño volverlo a leer, y quizá era lo mejor por tratarse de un libro muy complejo, así podría explicárselo a Aioros… _"Aioros"_ suspiró al pensar que el guardián de sagitario era su compañero, él siendo un hombre de desafíos pensó que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer las paces con el griego y conseguir su perdón.

Aioria replicó la acción y leyó en voz alta _"P. D. te amo… ¡¿Es de romance?!"_ volteó a ver lentamente a Shaka, quien no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro _"¡¿No vas a decir nada?!"_ El rubio arqueó una ceja _"Lo vamos a leer no a actuar Aioria"_ le dijo, lo cual ocasionó que riera más de uno.

Saga volteó para con Mu y le dijo " _Escógelo tú"_ el lemuriano obedeció y leyó _"El perfume, historia de un asesino"_ el peli lavanda reaccionó y volteó a ver inmediatamente a DM y Milo con ojos fulminantes, para que se la pensaran dos veces antes de hacer alguna burla para Saga. Los mencionados caballeros tan solo alzaron la vista al cielo fingiendo demencia.

Milo se apresuró para con Camus y sacó un papel _"El niño con el pijama de rayas"_ el escorpio abrió grandes los ojos en extrañeza e hizo una mueca con la boca ¿De que posiblemente se podía tratar un libro con ese título? Camus pareció adivinar la expresión de su amigo y le dijo:

 _"_ _Es del holocausto"_

 _"_ _¿Ya lo leíste? Para devolver el papel"_

 _"_ _No es necesario, ya los leí todos"_ dijo el galo, Milo pudo detectar cierto aire de orgullo en sus palabras y rodó los ojos.

 _"_ _Bueno, supongo que el que sobra es el mío"_ Dijo Afrodita ignorando la conversación de sus compañeros a propósito y empujando levemente a Milo para poder pasar, metió la mano y tomó el ultimo papel _"Metamorfosis"_ dijo en un susurro mientras alzaba una ceja _"Bueno"_ se encogió de hombros y regresó para con sus compañeros.

 _"_ _Ya que los libros son de diferentes longitudes nos reuniremos aquí dentro de un mes para discutirlos ¿Les parece?"_ Dijo Mu a lo que nadie protesto _"Bueno, supongo que eso sería todo, cuando puedan pasen por su libro con Camus"_

Todos comienzan a dirigir sus pasos a la casa de Acuario, ya que francamente no tenían otro mejor que hacer. Habían quedado como santos de Athena básicamente porque el santuario no debía estar solo, pero no existía amenaza alguna para el mundo o la diosa en estos momentos, por lo cual debían mantenerse dentro de las doce casas pero no estrictamente en la propia.

Tan solo Mu permaneció en Aries, Saga, quien estaba a penas saliendo de dicha casa, volteó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo y le dijo _"¿No vienes Mu?"_ El lemuriano negó con la cabeza _"Pensaba esperar a que la casa de Acuario se despejara un poco, pero si gustas ir tu adelante"_

El géminis retrocedió sobre sus pasos y cuando estuvo frente al tibetano le sonrió _"Tienes razón, lo mejor será esperar"_

En eso cierto caballero rubio notó que Saga se había regresado para con Mu, se detuvo un momento y pudo observar como el peli azul conversaba con el lemuriano y este desviaba la mirada al piso y sonreía levemente. El virgo frunció el ceño, si no conociera a Mu, pensaría que le estaba coqueteando, pero… ¡pero eso no podía ser! el cordero no era así… a menos él nunca lo había visto así cuando estaban juntos…

 _"_ _Es enserio, no puedo evitarlo…es que en realidad no has cambiado mucho desde ese entonces, si bien creciste en estatura sigues conservando tus facciones aniñadas, no me lo tomes a mal, supongo que tiene que ver con que los lemurianos viven muchos años…"_ Trataba de explicarle Saga a Mu, quien había notado que lo miraba diferente a los demás y se había decidido a preguntarle por qué. Debía admitir que la respuesta le había sorprendido mucho, el conocía dos Sagas: el del corazón bondadoso, quien se ganó la fama de un hombre bueno y justo, amado por todos y el Saga corrompido por la ambición, capaz de matar sin titubear, calculador frio y perspicaz. Hoy delante de él tenía al primer Saga, quien además había sido su "niñero particular" en varias ocasiones. El lemuriano había bajado la mirada y sonreído levemente, apenado por esas palabras, en ese momento fue cuando Shaka lo vio.

El caballero de Virgo se quedó ahí parado mirando la escena, de pronto vio algo que hizo recorrer un ardiente líquido desde la boca de su estomago hasta su pecho: Mu había abrazado a Saga….

El indio abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al igual que su boca _"¡¿Pero qué te pasa Mu?! ¿Acaso ya se te olvido quien es Saga?_ Pensó, gritando en su cabeza _¡Es demasiado peligroso debo alejarlo de él podría hacerle daño…!"_ a eso iba el virgo cuando fue tomado de la muñeca por Aioria.

 _"_ _¡Aquí estabas! Me di cuenta ya en la casa de géminis que no venias detrás de mí, ¿No se supone que iríamos con Camus? ¿Por qué te atrasaste?"_ En eso Aioria volteó a ver en dirección donde los ojos del indio _"¡Aaaaa ya veo!"_ el leo volteó a ver a Shaka con ojos de sospecha y le sonrió _"Mu es un hombre maduro y de buen corazón, mira que abrazar a Saga a pesar de que matara a su maestro…"_

Shaka se cruzó de brazos _"Me parece que es una imprudencia, podría estar en peligro, Saga tiene dos caras y no sabemos cuando la otra pueda resurgir…"_

Aioria alzó una ceja y le dijo _"Creo que olvidas el hecho de que Mu es un caballero dorado al igual que tu, no debes preocuparte por él estará bien….a menos que lo que en realidad te preocupe sea otra cosa"_ le sonrió con picardía _"En ese caso no te preocupes, ocúpate"_

Shaka arqueó una ceja y lo miró ofendido _"No entiendo de que hablas"_ le volteó la cara.

 _"_ _Si si claro, vámonos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…"_

 _"_ _¡Pero ¿y Mu?!"_

 _"_ _Por lo que veo el está muy contento dudo que te necesite"_ dijo con cierta cizaña. Con esto el caballero de leo tomó al virgo del brazo y lo llevó a rastras hacia acuario, mientras este seguía viendo en dirección al lemuriano y forcejeando para que lo soltara.

 _"_ _Por favor Mu perdóname"_ sollozaba el caballero de la tercera casa mientras apretaba los puños _"Se que hice mucho daño y cometí cosas horribles, jamás podre remediar todo el mal que ocasioné, solo me queda esperar que en sus corazones exista perdón para mi…"_

 _"_ _Tranquilízate Saga"_ el lemuriano se sintió tan enternecido por la sinceridad de su compañero que lo abrazó para reconfortarlo _"Entiendo que no estabas siendo tu mismo en esos momentos, el verdadero Saga al cual yo aprecio se encuentra aquí admitiendo que se equivocó y pidiendo perdón humildemente, el día de hoy mi admiración por ti no solo se ha renovado sino que ha crecido"_ le sonrió.

El géminis se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se incorporó, soltando a Mu. Esto ya no lo vio el semidiós pues había sido arrastrado por Aioria hacia otro lugar.

...

 **Contestando Reviews**

Pequebalam

jajajaaja pobre Camus creo que es un tanto incomprendido pero si, la verdad yo también me moleste, como se atrevió?! pero bueno Milo le hará ver su suerte por eso jeje, Y si Mu es un lindo, me alegra que te este gustando la historia y lo que dices es cierto mira incluso Deathmask esta ahi metido jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review saludos!

 ***Spoilers**

-Acaso eso que siento es?

-Una batalla de los mil días...


	3. Reconciliacion

**Notas de autora:**

Hola a todos, este capítulo está lleno de sentimientos cursis espero me perdonen jijiji, no me meteré demasiado con los libros pues la historia no se centra en si en ellos más bien era una excusa para que convivieran todos, aun así tuve que leer algo del libro de "Eso" pues ni siquiera he visto la película (soy súper miedosa jeje) y si hago referencia a algunas cosas de ellos pero tampoco pretendo aburrirlos con eso, bueno, cualquier comentario de la historia no duden en dejarme un review me ayudan mucho para inspirarme y construir una mejor trama para ustedes :)

Después de ese speech súper largo comencemos :P

….O….

Milo suspiró esa mañana al levantarse, se sentía derrotado por su tonta convicción de no poder desertar del club, inevitablemente tendría que ir a acuario y hacerle frente a _él,_ al motivo de sus enojos, pero también de sus suspiros, de sus desvelos y de tantas cosas más.

El griego recordaba exactamente el momento en que supo que estaba enamorándose de Camus, siempre le había parecido elegante, estilizado y de buen ver, pero nada más. Lo quería muchísimo pues desde niños habían sido los mejores amigos, pero no lo había visto con otros ojos hasta ese día.

Flashback

Ambos tenían alrededor de 16 años y se encontraban caminando en Rodorio sin sus armaduras, pues habían ido solamente a comprar un par de cosas para sus templos. En eso se encontraron con un puesto donde vendían rojas, regordetas y deliciosas manzanas, Milo sintió la saliva acumularse en su boca de solo verlas, Camus lo miró divertido y le dijo _"¿Quieres una?"_ Sacó una moneda del bolso, compró una manzana y se la entregó a Milo, esbozando una leve sonrisa _"¿Te gustan mucho las manzanas, verdad Milo?"_ le preguntó el francés. El griego asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana _"Esh mi fguta fagvogdita"_ dijo con la boca llena, los ojos brillantes y una franca cara de felicidad; entonces Camus sin poder evitarlo soltó tremenda carcajada, inmediatamente trató de reprimirla y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, pero no pudo y continuó riendo; el peli azul se le quedó viendo atónito, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos como platos, tanto fue su asombro que incluso soltó la manzana.

 _"_ _¡Milo! ¡Tu manzana!"_ el acuario se recuperó de inmediato y creó una capa de hielo para que la manzana no cayera en el piso, pero no calculó que esta resbalaría de cualquier modo y tuvo que seguir haciendo un camino de hielo hasta que el griego la pudo alcanzar.

 _"_ _¡La tengo!"_ gritó triunfal el escorpio, quien se había tenido que barrer en el piso para alcanzar la fruta. Cuando ambos jóvenes alzaron la vista medio pueblo los estaba viendo aterrados, los caballeros intercambiaron miradas y desearon con toda su alma poseer la habilidad de teletransportarse lejos de ahí.

 _"_ _Ergh...nosotros, nos tenemos que ir ¡nos vemos!"_ Atinó a decir Milo para después tomar la mano de Camus y salir corriendo a toda prisa.

Una vez a las faldas del santuario ambos caballeros se detuvieron un momento para recuperar un poco de aire

 _"_ _¿La…*aire*…tienes?"_ preguntó Camus a duras penas mientras intentaba volver a insuflar sus pulmones.

El escorpio sonrió jadeando y le mostró su mano izquierda en la cual tenía la manzana.

 _"_ _Gracias Camus"_ le dijo Milo quien de pronto se encontró con los hermosos ojos del francés; le pareció una mirada tan arrebatadora que se sonrojó de inmediato ¿Cómo no la había notado antes? Comprendió entonces que la risa de Camus había movido algo en su interior, quería verlo sonreír siempre, más bien, quería ser siempre el motivo de sus sonrisas.

Fin flash back

Milo reflexionó un momento sobre esa memoria, ese día había visto un lado de Camus que estaba oculto para todos. El francés se caracterizaba por manejar muy bien sus emociones, pues consideraba que un caballero dorado debía mantener siempre la compostura para poder combatir mejor y transmitirle esa misma serenidad a los demás, pero ese día Camus aprendió a separar su vida como caballero dorado y su vida como ser humano, por lo menos con Milo en quien confiaba plenamente.

Pero esos días habían quedado muy atrás, y a pesar de que el escorpio aun lo amaba, tenía su orgullo el cual estaba muy lastimado.

Aun que no podía negar que extrañaba demasiado esa risa…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Dohko, quien se dirigía a la sala del patriarca.

 _"_ _¿Me dejarías pasar por tu templo muchacho?"_ le dijo alegremente _"¿O tendré que recibir alguna de tus agujas tan temprano?"_

 _"_ _Maestro, usted sabe que ni siquiera debe preguntar, es libre de pasar por mi templo cuando quiera"_ le dijo desinteresadamente el griego, quien aun se sentía apesadumbrado por sus pensamientos. El mayor notó esto y tomó asiento al lado de Milo y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos por los hombros, a lo cual este último le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza.

 _"_ _Eres tan joven y te queda tanto por aprender todavía Milo"_ comenzó a decirle el viejo maestro, que ya de viejo solo le quedaba _el_ apodo _"La vida es tan solo un parpadeo, un instante precioso que no debes desaprovechar en sentimientos mezquinos. Nosotros ya conocemos la amargura de la muerte y por ello debemos ser mas agradecidos con cada día que se nos da y aprovecharlo al máximo ¿No crees?"_

El escorpio alzó una ceja y volteó a ver a Dohko con signos de interrogación en su cara, quien tan solo le sonrió. El semblante del caballero de libra había cambiado por completo, ese aspecto burlón y coqueto había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una faz de calma y sabiduría. Milo no se explicaba de donde había sacado Dohko la idea de decirle todas esas palabras, el peli azul tuvo la misma sensación de quien lee su horóscopo en el periódico: no sabias como esa persona había hecho para justamente atinar tu suerte, pero era así.

El caballero de libra se levantó y le dijo _"Bueno, me voy, debo encontrarme con Shion"_

 _"_ _Gracias por sus palabras, antiguo maestro"_

 _"_ _¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que me llames Dohko cabeza hueca_!" Con eso le dio un golpe en la cabeza, ahí estaba de nuevo, el rostro burlón y coqueto del caballero de la séptima casa, quien dicho esto se dirigió a pasos largos fuera de escorpio.

 _"_ _Sera mejor que yo me vaya también_ " pensó Milo en lo que se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia acuario.

...….O…

Mientras tanto en la casa de virgo un desconsolado Aioria trataba de controlarse frente a un irritado Shaka.

 _"_ _¡¿Qué le pasa a este libro!?"_ se quejaba el griego _"¡Llevamos tan solo un capitulo y el esposo ya está muerto!_ "

Shaka se froto el puente de la nariz con los dedos y respiro hondo _"Aioria, eso venia en la contra portada ¡por los budas! básicamente en eso se desarrolla la historia…"_

 _"_ _Eso no quita que sea sumamente triste"_ dijo derrotado el leo.

 _"_ _Este libro va a ser muuuy largo"_ pensó Shaka.

….O…

En la casa de Tauro Deathmask se había sentado (dejado caer al sillón) en la sala de estar del tauro, suspirando con enfado.

 _"_ _No entiendo por qué teníamos que venir a leer aquí y no en mi casa"_ Se quejó.

 _"_ _No lo sé, ¿será por todas las cabezas que decoran tus paredes?"_ le replicó Aldebarán  
 _"Me dan un tanto de escalofríos"_ admitió apenado.

 _"_ _Aldebarán… ¿ya viste la portada del libro?"_ DM extendió el libro y se lo puso casi en la cara para que viera al tenebroso payaso que ilustraba la obra _"Este es un libro de terror"_ sonrió maliciosamente el guardián de cáncer _"¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte?"_

El tauro negó con la cabeza y los ojos como platos.

 _"_ _¡Que tiene una película! así que la podremos ver y saltarnos toda esta tontería de leer el libro jajaja"_ dicho esto el italiano le mostró a Aldebarán la película, la cual rentó inmediatamente al enterarse de que existía.

Aldebarán lo miró furioso y le dijo alzando la voz _"¡Deathmask no podemos hacer trampa! ¡Debemos leer el libro y comentárselo a los demás!"_

 _"_ _Tsk, maldición olvidaba con quien estaba hablando, ¿donde se encuentra Afrodita cuando se le ocupa?"_ se quejó el moreno para después cruzarse de brazos _"Esta bien, lo leeremos, pero si está muy aburrido mejor veremos la película y nos quitaremos de cosas"_

Minutos después

 _"_ _¡Por Athena! ¡Por Athena! ¡Georgie tonto olvídate del barco tu hermano te hará otro!"_

 _"_ _¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¡ESA COSA! ¡ESA COSA LO MATO!"_ Gritaba Aldebarán fuera de sí, DM había estado leyendo la historia y se había encargado de darle el toque más terrorífico posible tan solo para reírse del pobre tauro.

 _"_ _No es esa cosa"_ dijo DM lúgubremente _"Es…_ _ **Eso**_ _"_ el italiano verdaderamente comenzaba a disfrutar del libro, muy al contrario de su compañero quien cuando dijo _"Eso"_ pegó un pequeño brinco, que ocasiono que el italiano soltara una carcajada.

 _…_ _.O…._

En la tercera casa los caballeros de aries y géminis iban muy avanzados en la lectura, aunque este último caballero sentía que estaba entendiendo la mitad.

 _"_ _Mu, lees demasiado rápido ¿puedes ir más despacio por favor?"_ comentó Saga, quien estaba sentado hombro con hombro en el sillón con el lemuriano. Era curioso como Mu siempre hablaba pausadamente y con calma pero al leer parecía que había que ponerle un freno.

 _"_ _¡Discúlpame Saga!"_ dijo con un tono un poco más alto de lo usual por la pena de estar dejando atrás a su compañero _"Es que el libro me está gustando mucho"_ le sonrió con timidez.

 _"_ _A mí también"_ el géminis se giró para voltear a ver al lemuriano a los ojos _"Y pasar este tiempo contigo también me está gustando demasiado"_ le sonrió.

El lemuriano hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no turbarse ante las palabras de Saga y mejor posó sus ojos sobre el libro retomando la lectura.

….O…..

En la casa de Acuario

Milo llegó a Acuario con los brazos cruzados y una expresión entre desinterés y angustia, como quien esta acudiendo a una cita médica o está a punto de entrar a una evaluación.

 _"_ _Pasa por favor, Milo"_ la voz serena de Camus no le ayudo ni un poco a bajar la guardia, entró y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón doble de la sala de estar, en la cual había además una pequeña mesa y delante de él un mueble para televisión con algunos libros en sus peldaños.

 _"_ _¿Esos son todos los sobrevivientes de la guerra santa?"_ Pregunto Milo con cierta ironía, a lo que Camus asintió con la cabeza _"Ni siquiera son una tercera parte de los que había antes…"_

 _"_ _Degel debe estarse retorciendo en su tumba"_ le dijo Milo, mientras ponía ambos brazos cuan largos son en los bordes del sillón y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra _"Y bien ¿Cuándo comenzamos? Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto mejor"_ dijo cortantemente.

Camus tan solo suspiró y se sentó a un lado de él, volteó para encontrarse con los ojos del griego pero Milo prefería ver un punto muerto en dirección al televisor.

 _"_ _¿Vas a seguir tratándome así por mucho tiempo Milo?"_ A pesar de la tristeza que lo invadía la voz del francés seguía manteniendo su usual frialdad.

 _"_ _El que sea necesario"_ le contesto rápidamente.

 _"_ _Ya veo"_ Camus se levantó del sillón y se paró frente al escorpio _"Milo, ya estoy cansado de todo esto, quiero a mi viejo amigo de vuelta, yo…"_ el peli agua marina bajó la vista, sintiéndose vulnerable al exponer sus sentimientos de esa manera, pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa si quería que Milo lo perdonase de una buena vez _"…Te extraño Milo"_ dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Milo alzó la vista sorprendido y se le quedo viendo a Camus, quien aun posaba su mirada en el suelo, incapaz de ver a su amigo a los ojos.

 _"_ _Es por eso que…"_ El peli azul de pronto sintió la temperatura de la habitación descender y volteó a ver sus pies, estaban comenzando a congelarse

 _"_ _¡Camus! ¡¿Pero qué demo…?!"_

 _"_ _Sé que no vas a perdonarme tan sencillamente"_ lo interrumpió el galo _"Por mas palabras que te diga y aun que entiendas mis razones no lo harás hasta que sientas que he limpiado mis culpas, ¿O me equivoco?"_

Milo abrió los ojos como platos ante esa aseveración, no cabía duda que el francés lo conocía mejor que nadie.

 _"_ _Es por eso que me ganaré tu perdón derrotándote Milo"_

El escorpio se paró de un brinco, rompiendo la débil capa de hielo que aprisionaba a sus pies _"¡No puedo luchar contra ti Camus!"_ Le gritó viéndolo con frialdad _"Sería una batalla personal, Dime ¡¿Acaso ya no te importa nada de tu honor como caballero?! ¡¿Ni de los mandatos de Athena?!"_ Milo estaba apretando los dientes y los puños en ira _"¡A ti todo lo que representa ser un caballero dorado te importa una mierda! ¡No mereces portar la armadura de Acuario, ni ninguna otra_!" el griego lo señalo acusadoramente con el dedo índice mientras sus ojos bailaban por el enojo del que era preso. Camus permaneció sereno ante sus palabras sin decir nada, tan solo viendo al escorpio a los ojos, cuando este terminó de hablar le contestó:

 _Si no soy digno de portar esta armadura, si me consideras una amenaza para Athena ¡¿Qué esperas para quitarme la vida?! ¡¿No son esas también reglas del santuario?!"_

Camus extendió ambos brazos y piernas mientras veía a Milo a los ojos _,_ presentándose ante él como un blanco fácil y dispuesto _"¡Anda Milo hazlo!"_

A Milo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero Camus tenía razón, así que decidido le lanzó las primeras tres agujas. Tan pronto el francés las sintió su semblante sereno cambio a uno de agonía, el corrosivo veneno recorría sus venas quemándolas, pero debía resistir, debía hacerlo si así conseguía el perdón del griego.

 _"_ _La rendición o la muerte Camus, es lo único a lo que puede aspirar quien es atacado por la aguja escarlata, tu decide"_ Otras tres agujas fueron lanzadas por un titubeante Milo, quien estaba sufriendo al ver el rostro de aquel a quien amaba descompuesto por su causa _" ¡Camus! ¿Qué vas a elegir? ¡Dímelo!"_ El escorpio, quien jamás había titubeado al lanzar sus ataques, se detuvo a pensar que si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, simplemente había algo que no se sentía bien en todo esto.

Mientras tanto el resto de sus compañeros dorados sintió ambos cosmos combatir, Shura y Aioros que se encontraban en la casa de Capricornio se vieron tentados a acudir a Acuario para ver que estaba ocurriendo, pero fueron advertidos vía cosmos por Mu de que lo mejor era dejar a esos dos arreglar sus diferencias, mientras el patriarca y Dohko no se encontraban en el santuario.

En acuario Camus se dobló por el dolor al sentir el segundo ataque, sin embargo, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y permanecer en pie, las piernas le temblaban al igual que el labio inferior y su mirada estaba perdida, y aun así, le exigió a Milo continuara lanzándole sus agujas. Entonces finalmente, el escorpio comprendió el porqué de sus dudas _"¡Dijiste que ibas a derrotarme, pero lo único que has hecho es recibir todos mis ataques Camus!"_ le gritó furioso. Ambos caballeros se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, mientras Camus jadeaba por el dolor Milo tenía un brillo de ira en los ojos, aun que su tez se mostraba serena _._

 _"_ _Dime ¿Acaso pretendes imitar a Kanon, Camus…?"_

El francés le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de que esta comenzaba a tornarse borrosa y le respondió con dificultad _"Yo también quiero redimir mis culpas, esto no es solo por Athena, sino también por nosotros Milo. Quiero probarle a los dos que estoy verdaderamente arrepentido de mis actos y que esta nueva vida es enteramente de_ _ **ustedes,**_ _¡Así que si para ello debo recibir tus 15 agujas lo hare sin titubear!"_

Milo sintió lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, cosa que jamás le había ocurrido en una batalla, él que se enorgullecía de ser inquebrantable en los combates, había sucumbido a sus sentimientos por Camus.

 _"_ _¡Imbécil!" le_ gritó mientras las lágrimas saltaban de las comisuras de sus ojos, decidido le lanzó las agujas restantes, la sangre brotaba a chorros del cuerpo de Camus, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se sostenía temblorosamente con un solo brazo para no caer de cara.

Milo corrió inmediatamente hacia él y lo tomó en brazos, las lágrimas aun resbalaban por sus mejillas y un par de las mismas cayó en el rostro de Camus, quien se encontraba consciente a duras penas.

 _"_ _Milo… no me has lanzado Antares ¿Por qué?"_ le preguntó con el poco aliento que tenia, el cual sintió que se le acababa cuando el griego le colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla para después pasarla delicadamente por su flequillo. Después de esto el caballero de la octava casa se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y le dijo _"Ya has pagado por tus crímenes, querido Camus ¿No era eso lo que en verdad querías?"_ dicho esto paró la hemorragia de su amigo, quien sonrió e inmediatamente después cayó inconsciente en los brazos del escorpio.

Milo lo contempló un par de segundos y lo cargó colocándolo en el sillón, atendió sus heridas y permaneció a su lado observando que se encontrara bien. Camus se había arriesgado demasiado, pero ambos caballeros sabían que esa era la única manera en la que Milo lo hubiese perdonado sinceramente, incluso perdonó su vaga excusa de "Hacerlo por Athena".

Pasaron algunos días después de eso y la relación de Camus y Milo había vuelto a la normalidad. El griego se había encargado de acudir diario a su casa a ver el estado de salud de su amigo, quien quizá exageró un poquito sus dolencias para obtener la atención del peli azul.

Milo le leía el libro a Camus y se encontraba fascinado por la historia, aunque le parecía un tanto predecible, pero se identificó de inmediato con el curioso niño que no le tenía miedo a nada, que con toda la inocencia del mundo se había hecho amigo de otro a quien su estirpe consideraba indigno e inferior. Milo estaba leyéndole una de las conversaciones que los niños tienen a través de la cerca y de pronto se giró para ver a los ojos a Camus, quien se encontraba recostado en el sillón mientras el permanecía sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el mismo.

 _"_ _Camus, estos niños me recuerdan a nosotros, ¿a ti no?"_

El francés le sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, Milo entonces bajó la mirada de vuelta al libro y sintió de pronto como la cabeza del acuario se recargaba sobre su hombro, a lo que se sobresaltó un poco, pues Camus no solía tener ese tipo de cercanía con él, sin embargo no dijo nada y continuó leyendo, levemente sonrojado por tener el aliento de su amigo y callado amor tan cerca. Se le comenzó a hacer toda una hazaña poder leer el libro en esas condiciones, pues cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nervioso y trataba de controlar el impulso de girar su cabeza y robar un beso de esos fríos pero dulces labios.

Camus notó que estaba poniendo nervioso a Milo y sintió algo tibio en su interior, el galo se había callado tanto tiempo sus sentimientos por él. Estaba enamorado de su amigo desde la tierna infancia, lo había deslumbrado su carácter desenvuelto, su alegría, nobleza, inteligencia y perspicacia, pero jamás se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos pues aun que fuesen correspondidos, él pensaba que les estorbarían a la hora de enfrentarse con algún adversario, creía fielmente en mantenerse estoico ante cualquier situación y si existía un sentimiento que el sabia sobrepasaba cualquier raciocinio, era el de amar a alguien.

Pero ahora, ahora que no había amenaza alguna, que había tenido que pasar por el cáliz de perder a su amigo y amor no solo por la muerte sino por sus malas decisiones, pensaba que todas esas ideas eran obsoletas, por lo que su convicción dio un giro de 180 grados.

El galo entonces le susurró al oído _"¿Quieres una taza de café, Milo?"_

El escorpio sintió un potente escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar al francés susurrarle al oído, a pesar de que lo que había dicho era una frase tan ordinaria lo hizo con tal sensualidad que Milo no pudo mas que balbucear para responderle que sí.

Camus se levantó entonces no sin antes asegurarse de que sus labios rozaran, casi por accidente, el lóbulo de la oreja del griego y se dirigió a la cocina tranquilamente.

Milo se quedo ahí sentado sin mover un solo musculo y fijando su vista en el hermoso acuariano que le daba la espalda mientras se adentraba en otra habitación, la sensación cálida de los labios de Camus sobre su oreja aun lo acompañaba como un fantasma y sus mejillas ardían por la cantidad de sangre depositada en ellas ¿Se lo había imaginado todo a caso? ¿O Camus verdaderamente lo estaba seduciendo?

En eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar, como un murmullo, la dulce voz del galo cantar desde la cocina.

Camus solía cantar cuando pensaba que nadie lo oía, solo Milo lo había pescado un par de veces.

Su voz era tan tenue que daba la sensación de no querer ser escuchada, sin embargo, inequívocamente la intención era que llegara a oídos de Milo.

 _"_ _Toi mon amour, mon ami_

Tu mi amor mi amigo  
 _Quand je rêve c'est de toi_

Cuando sueño es de ti  
 _Mon amour, mon ami_

Mi amor mi amigo  
 _Quand je chante c'est pour toi_

Cuando canto es para ti  
 _Mon amour, mon ami_

Mi amor, mi amigo  
 _Je ne peux vivre sans toi_

No puedo vivir sin ti  
 _Mon amour, mon ami_

Mi amor mi amigo  
 _Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_

Y yo no sé bien por qué"

Si Camus creía por un momento que Milo no sabía lo que decía estaba muy equivocado, tantos años escuchándolo hablar en francés en vez de griego cuando se molestaba habían rendido frutos. Sin pensársela dos veces Milo se paró y dirigió sus pasos con la prisa suficiente para no verse desesperado a la cocina, ya ahí miró a Camus, quien estaba dándole la espalda tratando de alcanzar algo de la parte más alta de la alacena.

El griego lo tomó por la cintura, lo giró hacia él y finalmente lo besó sin darle al francés tiempo de nada, este último abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que se saldrían de sus orbitas y recargó sus manos sobre la barra de la cocina para no perder el equilibrio por la fuerza y pasión de la cual era prisionero, pero el gusto le duró poco pues de pronto Milo lo cargó sentándolo en la barra aun devorando sus labios, el acuariano separó levemente sus piernas para que Milo se pudiera colar entre ellas y rodeó el cuello de su captor con sus brazos. El guardián de la octava casa hizo lo mismo con la fina cintura de su ahora amante y rompió el beso para después depositar unos tantos mas en sus mejillas y mentón, finalmente ocultó su cara en el pecho de Camus, apenado por haberlo tomado tan impulsivamente, aun que no se arrepentía de nada.

 _"_ _Camus…yo…"_ susurró con el rostro aun oculto _"No me pude contener perdóname"_

El mencionado caballero recargó su cabeza sobre la de Milo _"¿Te parece que me molestó lo que hiciste? Si es así soy mejor para ocultar mis emociones de lo que creí, o tu eres muy tonto…sinceramente pienso que es lo segundo"_

 _"_ _¡Hey!"_ levantó la vista Milo, quien vio al francés sonreírle levemente _"Solo tu pides perdón después de lo que hicimos Milo, en mi país lo hacemos un tanto diferente"_ y con ello le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

El griego no lo podía creer, después de tantos años al fin tenia a Camus entre sus brazos, lo abrazó como si de pronto todo se fuera a hacer polvo ante sus ojos y finalmente le dijo _"No sabes cuánto tiempo tenia deseando esto…en realidad jamás creí que mis sentimientos por ti serian correspondidos, siempre te mostrabas tan frio e indiferente a todo, pero hace un momento…"_

Camus se sonrojó al recordar las sutiles pero efectivas acciones de coquetería que había tenido minutos atrás, en verdad no pensó que el peli azul reaccionaria tan rápido ante ellas.

 _"_ _Hace un momento decidí que ya no quería perder más tiempo"_ le interrumpió el galo _"Siempre he creído que debo mantenerme sereno ante todo, pues calculo mejor mis decisiones si dejo las emociones de lado, pero Milo…no quiero llevar esa filosofía a todos los planos de mi vida, junto a ti puedo dejarme llevar y ser yo mismo, no hay necesidad de calcular nada"_ le sonrió _"Confío en que tu nunca me dañarías"_

A Milo todas esas palabras lo llenaron de una inmensa dicha, había deseado escucharlas por tanto tiempo, sintió que su amor por el francés era desmedido, que no cabía dentro de él, que si no lo sacaba estallaría en su pecho… _"Te amo"_ soltó finalmente, casi de manera inconsciente, lo que ocasionó que Camus se sonrojara ampliamente y lo mirara entre asombrado y enternecido "También te amo, Milo"

Ambos caballeros se quedaron abrazados en la cocina por un par de minutos más, disfrutando solamente del calor y la compañía del otro.

….O…..

Mientras tanto en la casa de virgo Shaka había invitado ese día a Mu para tomar el té, argumentando que quería que estrenaran el juego de tetera que le regalo juntos, el lemuriano había llegado puntual con unos momos y su usual sonrisa. Shaka salió a su encuentro y lo acompaño para que se sentara a la mesa, una vez ahí le sirvió el té y notó que Mu se le quedo viendo largamente a la taza

 _"_ _¿Pasa algo Mu? Te notó algo serio"_

El lemuriano alzó la vista y dio un pequeño brinco, pues Shaka lo había sacado de sus pensamientos de pronto, entonces le sonrió tímidamente por la pena y le dijo _"No es nada, es solo que…"_ suspiró pesadamente mientras volvía a posar su mirada en la taza _"¿Puedo confiarte algo, Shaka?"_

El indio se sentó al lado de Mu y le dijo _"Sabes que si, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, no en vano somos mejores amigos ¿Qué ocurre?"_

Mu tomó su taza con ambas manos y le dio un sorbo, dejó la pieza de porcelana en el plato y murmuró _"Saga me dijo que se estaba enamorado de mí"_

Se escuchó entonces la porcelana romperse, Shaka en un arranque de celos había hecho estallar su taza con su cosmos, inconscientemente claro está. Mu abrió los ojos como platos al ver la sangre correr de las manos de Shaka y se apuró a tomarlas con las propias para curarlas.

 _"_ _¡Shaka! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo fue que se rompió tu taza? ¿Acaso no mediste tu fuerza al tomarla?"_ Mu estaba muy inquieto por ver a Shaka sangrar tan profusamente pero en un par de segundos había conseguido cerrar sus heridas.

El caballero de Virgo se sonrojó por las atenciones del lemuriano y le dijo apenado _"Gracias Mu, perdona, he roto la taza que me regalaste"_ el tibetano le sonrió y negó con la cabeza _"Solo es una taza, me preocupa más que te hayas hecho daño"_

Shaka desvió la mirada para evitar que Mu notara la emoción por sus palabras y retomó la conversación _"Entonces, ¿me decías…?"_

La mirada de Mu cambio de inmediato, la ternura con la que había visto a Shaka hacia un momento había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar algo ambiguo.

Flashback

 _"_ _Veamos…en el santuario hay 11 caballeros, mas el patriarca...tendría 12 notas para hacer mi perfume, tan solo me faltaría uno_ " le sonrió el caballero de géminis al de aries _"Y tu Mu, con tu belleza y ese olor natural a lavanda que desprendes serias sin dudarlo la nota principal"_

Mu se quedó frío, sintió como inmediatamente sus mejillas comenzaban a inyectarse de sangre y solo atinó a balbucear con una sonrisa nerviosa _"No sé si sentirme alagado o salir corriendo Saga"_

El géminis rió afablemente _"Eres tan adorable cuando te pones nervioso"_ le dijo a la par que pellizcaba su mejilla y Mu tragó duro ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con Saga? Acaso… ¿Estaba coqueteando con él? Nooo no podía ser posible, si Saga había sido como su hermano mayor, el sería incapaz…

 _"_ _Em… ¿quieres que continúe leyendo o lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy?"_ le preguntó Mu, Saga se quedó pensativo un momento y le dijo _"Dejémoslo así por hoy, si continuas leyendo terminarás el libro antes del mes y ya no podre verte…"_

 _"_ _¡Hermano mayor sus tikas*!"_ Pensó el lemuriano, Saga definitivamente le estaba coqueteando ¿Qué haría? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Gritarle que se detuviera? ¿Corresponderle…? Eso último le dio escalofríos, inmediatamente pensó en Shaka, de quien llevaba enamorado desde que volvió al santuario y jamás había tenido el coraje suficiente para decirle lo que sentía. El tibetano bajó la mirada y de pronto sintió la mano de Saga posarse sobre su mentón.

 _"_ _Mu ¿Todo bien?"_

El lemuriano negó con la cabeza " _No Saga, dime, ¿A qué viene esa actitud?"_

El géminis abrió grandes los ojos y vio al lemuriano con extrañeza _"¿Cuál actitud?"_

Mu lo miró fijo _"¿Vas a decirme que sueles ir por la vida pellizcando mejillas junto con-eres tan adorable cuando te pones nervioso?-No lo creo"_

Saga sonrió con picardía, le agradaba mucho que Mu supiera darse su lugar. Podía tener una apariencia de cordero tranquilo y sumiso pero en realidad no se dejaba de nadie y tenía una voz que le gustaba fuese escuchada _"Bueno, me atrapaste Mu"_ el peli azul le tomó la mano con delicadeza a lo que Mu se sobresaltó, pero no rompió el contacto _"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti"_

El aries abrió los ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitieron, guardaba la vaga esperanza de que Saga tan solo estuviera coqueteando con él por pura diversión pero nunca pensó que realmente fuera amor lo que sentía.

Fin del flashback

Shaka se quedó helado y de pronto comenzó a apretar los dientes _"¡Saga me va a escuchar!"_ dijo de pronto, perdiendo su usual templanza a lo que Mu lo miró asombrado, y aun mas cuando el virgo se paró y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente escaleras abajo dejando atrás a un confundido Mu, quien en cuanto reaccionó se levantó como resorte y fue tras el indio.

…

 **Contestando Reviews**

Pequebalam

Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review se aprecia mucho el apoyo :D

Sii en realidad lo que Mu pretendía al decirles que no tenían una relación estrecha era que Milo se diera cuenta de que el no estaba pensando en los sentimientos de Camus, nomas en los suyos. Ya que Camus se apoyo en él y Mu es mas analítico e intuitivo comprendía un poco mas al francés, pero ya sabes como es el lemuriano no dice las cosas directamente sino que prefiere que los demás caigan en cuenta por ellos mismos, por eso Milo se desesperaba :P Lo que pretendo yo con Milo es que se de cuenta de que todos somos humanos y cometemos errores pero lo importante es reconocerlos, perdonar y seguir adelante n_n aun que como vez ellos ya siguieron MUY adelante jeje

Lo de DM en realidad lo tomé de la wikia de Saint Seiya donde dice que la actitud de Mu lo ha hecho ganarse mas de un enemigo, como en el caso de DM. Trato de mantenerme dentro del canon y hacer las historias lo menos fantaseosas posibles, quizá por ello de pronto caigo en el aburrimiento jeje

Me encantaron tus observaciones de los libros, el de P. D. te amo lo puse para burlarme de ese par, que son tan serios y orgullosos leyendo un libro cursi y ridículo como ese jajajaja a Aioria ya le llegó al corazón con la muerte del esposo, haber si Shaka no termina por desertar del club, bueno, haber que pasa con Shaka en el siguiente capitulo hohoho

Finalmente te agradezco por la observación de los libros de Degel ahí no queriendo metí una pequeña explicación jeje.

Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo :D

 ***Spoilers**

 _"Tu sabrás lo que haces Mu, tu ya eres un adulto y yo no puedo hacer mas por ti que desearte felicidad"_


	4. Confusion

**Notas de autora:**

Hola a todos, el capitulo anterior fue el CamusxMilo, este será el MuxShaka, creo que de hecho este se va a extender hasta el siguiente por el triangulo amoroso :P ténganme paciencia por favor ;o; jejeje comprendan que Shaka y Mu son mi OTP :P por ello las ideas sobre su relación me fluyen mas, amo a Camus y Milo pero pues todos tenemos nuestros favoritos xD.

Nuevamente les reitero que agradezco mucho el apoyo y sus bellos comentarios, que me dan muy buenas ideas y siempre tomo en cuenta para escribir el capítulo subsiguiente.

Bueno basta de charla comencemos con la novela jeje

….O…..

Shaka iba a la mitad de las escaleras que conectaban la casa de virgo con la de leo cuando cayó de espaldas al suelo, había topado con el muro de cristal de Mu.

 _"_ _¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Mu?!"_ le pregunto contrariado, intentando incorporarse.

 _"_ _Yo soy el que debería hacerte esa pregunta ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!"_ Mu lo miró molesto, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente de él.

 _"_ _¿No es obvio? Voy a géminis a hablar con Saga para que te deje tranquilo…"_

Mu arqueó una "ceja" y le dijo serenamente _"Bueno Shaka, dos cosas, la primera: soy perfectamente capaz de solucionar mis problemas por mi cuenta y la segunda ¿Quién te dice que quiero que Saga me deje tranquilo?"_

Shaka entonces abrió los ojos como platos, sintió como se quedaba boquiabierto por las palabras del lemuriano y tan solo pudo balbucear _"Pe…pero, pero yo creí…"_

El tibetano cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, apenado y molesto por la actitud de su amigo. El verdaderamente desconocía que la razón del actuar tan impulsivo del virgo era porque moría de celos… ¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo si ni el mismo Shaka lo entendía? Precisamente, como Shaka no estaba al tanto de su interés por Mu, este último había perdido casi toda esperanza de ser notado por el semidiós alguna vez y asumió que el indio, siendo un ser que buscaba la iluminación, era incapaz de sentir algo tan mundano como el amor. Estas ideas le impedían notar los sutiles tintes de interés de Shaka para con él, tomándolos más bien como arranques de un amigo sobreprotector.

Entonces Mu, sin darle oportunidad de explicarse le dijo _"La razón por la que te lo dije no fue para que salieras corriendo a su templo a decirle no se qué cosas, sino porque necesitaba tu consejo…Saga me invitó a salir"_

 _"_ _¿Mi…consejo….?"_ Dijo apenas Shaka, sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho mientras veía a Mu incrédulo.

Mu miró al horizonte y esbozó una leve sonrisa _"Cuando yo era niño y Saga me cuidaba, recuerdo que me llamaba mucho la atención, obviamente yo era muy pequeño y en ese entonces nuestras diferencias en edad se veían abismales, yo teniendo 5 años y el 13, era demasiado… "_

Shaka comenzó a esforzarse más por prestarle atención a su amigo, pues el ruido de su corazón palpitando a mil por hora no lo dejaba escuchar con claridad. El no entendía que le estaba pasando, pero cada palabra que el lemuriano decía le sabía como beber vinagre.

 _"_ _Pero ahora que yo tengo 20 años y el 28, el salir con el no suena tan descabellado ¿No lo crees?"_ Mu volteó a verlo esbozando una leve sonrisa, Shaka se le quedó viendo a las bellas esmeraldas que tenia frente a él y de pronto fue invadido por una profunda melancolía.

 _"_ _Entonces… ¿tú también estas enamorado de él?"_ pregunto de la manera más calmada posible el guardián de la sexta casa.

Mu negó con la cabeza _"Mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más, sin embargo, dudo que esa persona alguna vez se fije en mi"_ el joven lemuriano sonrió levemente mientras bajaba la mirada, sus ojos brillaban por el dolor que le ocasionaba decirle eso precisamente al responsable de su pena _"Es por ello que estoy considerando aceptar la invitación de Saga, quizá es momento de me resigne y siga adelante… ¿Tu qué me aconsejas, Shaka?"_

El lemuriano estaba jugándose el todo por el todo, si con esto Shaka no reaccionaba, para él todo estaba perdido.

El indio abrió grandes los ojos, sintió tanto coraje al saber que Mu estaba dispuesto a salir con Saga que ni siquiera se cuestionó quien era la persona que lo había rechazado en un principio. Sus zafiros chocaron peligrosamente con las esmeraldas del lemuriano y le dijo cortantemente _"No lo sé, tú sabrás lo que haces Mu, ya eres un adulto y yo no puedo hacer más por ti que desearte felicidad"_ con eso se dio la media vuelta y se regresó a su templo sin saber que había dejado atrás un corazón roto.

…..O….

De ese día pasaron tres, los cuales se le habían hecho eternos a Shaka, no tenía noticia alguna del lemuriano y de pronto se preguntó si había sido muy duro con él, estaba en eso cuando Aioria llegó a virgo para seguir con la lectura. Desganado, el semidiós recibió a su compañero, quien inmediatamente notó que algo no andaba bien con Shaka, pues estaba tratándolo más humanamente de lo normal, no estaba de mal humor y ni siquiera le había pedido que se quitara los zapatos para pisar la alfombra. Shaka se acercó al librero y tomó el libro entregándoselo después a Aioria _"Ten, empieza tu"_ le dijo a lo que Aioria arqueó una ceja, a pesar de que sus palabras habían sido muy hoscas el tono de su voz no concordaba con las mismas, ¿Acaso se escuchaba…triste? El guardián de la quinta casa decidió no preguntarle nada y obedeció.

Mientras Aioria leía los rasgos que hicieron que Gerry cayera enamorado casi inmediato de Holly, Mu se le cruzaba por la mente a Shaka, quien recordó cuando el tibetano volvió al santuario, era como una visión a la entrada del templo de virgo, vistiendo sus tradicionales ropas tibetanas, con sus largos cabellos lilas atados en una coleta baja los cuales el viento se encargaba de mecer delicadamente y en tope de todo eso la cálida sonrisa, esa que había extrañado por 13 años…

Ambos eran los mejores amigos desde niños y la partida del lemuriano había lastimado mucho a Shaka, pues se había ido sin siquiera despedirse ni darle una explicación. Pero en ese momento estaba nuevamente ahí frente a él, Mu se acercó al indio y lo abrazó fuerte diciéndole lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, a lo que Shaka solo permaneció ahí atónito, sin poder digerir del todo el hecho.

El lujo de detalle con el cual Shaka recordaba esto comenzó a preocuparlo, se detuvo dentro de su memoria a observar a Mu, los enormes y serenos ojos verdes que le parecían tan bellos y expresivos, la figura estilizada pero fuerte por su condición de artesano, el cabello largo y lacio que enmarcaba sus finas facciones, las curiosas tikas en su frente que denotaban su interesante pasado…Shaka describía a Mu con el mismo lujo de detalles que Gerry a Holly…y no solo eso, sino con el mismo sentimiento nostálgico que el libro describía. De pronto, algo hizo "click" en su cabeza.

 _"_ _Maldición…"_ murmuró el guardián de la sexta casa, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como quien acaba de ver un fantasma. Aioria alcanzó a escucharlo y lo miró con extrañeza _"Shaka ¿Pasa al…?"_

 _"_ _¡Maldición, Maldición!"_ grito Shaka esta vez, interrumpiendo a su compañero, se levantó de un brinco ante la mirada asombrada de Aioria, que no sabía que se le había metido al rubio, cuando menos pensó el caballero de leo, Shaka salió corriendo escaleras abajo del templo de virgo.

 _"_ _¡Shaka! ¿qué pasa? ¡Vuelve!"_ Aioria se quedó parado en la entrada con el libro en la mano y una cara de desconcierto.

…..O…

El semidiós iba corriendo a toda prisa, debía recorrer 5 casas antes de llegar con el lemuriano, todo el camino fue murmurando maldiciones y reprochándose en su mente por lo estúpido y ciego que había sido al no darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Mu ¡No pensaba perder más tiempo! iba tan distraído y con tanta prisa que no notó que había otro caballero delante de él y chocaron de frente.

 _"_ _¡Demonios Shaka! ¿Qué no se supone que ya mantienes los ojos abiertos? ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!"_ esos gritos y maldiciones no podían ser de nadie más que de Milo, quien había ido con Mu e iba de regreso.

 _"_ _No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo ahora Milo tengo prisa"_ Con eso se incorporó como pudo y estaba a punto de echar a correr de nuevo pero el escorpio lo tomó del hombro.

 _"_ _¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Debo irme suéltame!"_

El griego negó con la cabeza y después vio a Shaka a los ojos _"Si tienes prisa para llegar a la casa de Aries pierde cuidado ya que Mu no está ahí"_

El virgo alzó una ceja por lo que el peli azul se apresuró a explicarle _"Vengo de su casa, cuando yo me fui llegó Saga, al parecer iban a salir"_

Shaka sintió que lo atravesó algo, sus ojos estaban posados en Milo pero su mirada estaba perdida. El griego notó esto y comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba pasando _"Shaka…"_ murmuró con tristeza.

El caballero de la sexta casa se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose en las escaleras y recargando su frente en ambas manos, tapándose la cara en un intento por tranquilizarse. Milo se mantuvo parado a un lado de él tan solo viéndolo, sin saber qué hacer. Después de un par de minutos de permanecer así Shaka se decidió a hablar.

 _"_ _Me lo merezco, no sé que esperaba que ocurriera, si todas mis acciones no podían tener otro resultado más que este, jamás le hice ver lo importante que es para mí…"_

Milo se sentó al lado de Shaka y rodeó sus rodillas con sus brazos, volteando a ver hacia enfrente. Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos el cual fue roto por el escorpio _"Has perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra"_ le sonrió _"No existe en este santuario mejor persona para Mu que tu, el único que parece no querer darse cuenta, eres precisamente tu"_ le sonrió pícaramente a lo que Shaka lo miró incrédulo _"¡¿El único?!"_ casi gritó el virgo.

 _"_ _Bueno…"_ Milo puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza mientras contemplaba el cielo _"Digamos que todos llevamos esperando que descubras tus sentimientos un buen tiempo, incluso Mu"_

Fue cuando Shaka sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima, la persona a la que Mu se refería, la que creía que jamás correspondería sus sentimientos, era él.

….O….

 _"_ _No sabes lo feliz que me hace hayas aceptado mi invitación Mu"_ le sonrió el caballero de géminis mientras caminaba junto con el lemuriano rumbo a un improvisado cine que hacían los fines de semana en Rodorio. Ahí exhibían películas clásicas al aire libre y Saga adivinó que a Mu le interesaría.

El aries alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Saga y le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _"_ _Hemos llegado"_ le dijo el griego en lo que tomaba la mano de Mu para que lo siguiera, el lemuriano se sobresaltó inmediatamente pero no lo soltó, había decidido mantener su mente abierta a las posibilidades.

La función era en un parque, una vez ahí el géminis se sentó en el césped y le indicó a Mu que se sentara al lado de él, tres filas de personas los adelantaban para ver la pantalla por lo que habían alcanzado buenos lugares.

 _"_ _¿Qué película veremos?"_ preguntó el tibetano, cuya mano aun era sostenida por Saga.

 _"_ _En verdad no lo sé"_ le respondió el peli azul encogiéndose de hombros _"Supongo que será una sorpresa"_ le sonrió _._ En eso acercó la cesta que había traído y sacó una botella de té frio y dos gyros, extendiéndole uno a Mu, quien le sonrió complacido _"Saga, te acordaste…"_

 _"_ _¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si era lo que siempre me pedias que te hiciera, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado"_

Mu se sonrojó por enésima vez ese día y le dio una mordida al gyro, era de falafell, pues Mu no comía carne _"¡Esta delicioso!"_ le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, lo que hizo que Saga riera afablemente _"Me encanta cuando sonríes así…"_

Mu desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza por la pena pero la levantó rápidamente pues la película dio inicio.

La noche transcurrió de manera tranquila para ambos caballeros, era una película de suspenso clásica y Saga se había encargado de abrazar a Mu un par de veces, taparle los ojos cuando una escena terrorífica o indecorosa pasaba solo para molestarlo un poco y de pronto besar su mano o frente, cosas a las que Mu no había puesto objeción alguna.

Finalmente Saga lo acompaño a Aries, le dio un último beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su templo, no sin antes decirle que se la había pasado muy bien a su lado, a lo que el lemuriano le sonrió y le dijo que lo veía mañana para continuar con la lectura.

Mu no entendía por qué, pero se sentía culpable, tremendamente culpable, a pesar de que se había divertido mucho con Saga no podía dejar de pensar en Shaka, que era a quien realmente amaba. Sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado a pesar de que no se pertenecían, y aun que él no correspondió ninguna de las atenciones del guardián de la tercera casa, no podía negar que le había permitido ser tan dulce como el géminis había querido. Derrotado por su moral se sentó a llorar en las escaleras; apenas un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando sintió un cosmos familiar detrás de él.

 _"_ _¿Cómo te fue con Saga?"_ le preguntó Camus, en su usual tono serio.

 _"_ _Em…bien"_ le respondió Mu _"¿Qué haces aquí, Camus?"_

 _"_ _Vine a ver cómo te habías sentido…"_ Camus se acercó al lemuriano y se sentó junto con él en las escaleras _"¿Estabas llorando?"_

Mu se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y le dijo tenuemente _"Me siento terriblemente mal Camus, Saga es tan dulce y bueno conmigo, pero aun así, no consigo sacarme a Shaka de la cabeza…. ¡Por los Budas estoy tan confundido!"_ el lemuriano hundió el rostro en sus rodillas y permaneció así un largo tiempo, mientras Camus lo único que atinó a hacer fue ponerle una mano en la cabeza.

….O….

Entrada la noche Milo se encontraba en acuario con Camus, como se le había hecho costumbre desde aquel beso que se dieron en la cocina, aun que no habían formalizado ante sus compañeros dorados su relación, era el secreto a voces del santuario, no se habían molestado en romper el silencio porque no lo consideraban necesario.

Ambos estaban en el sillón viendo una película, Camus estaba sentado y Milo tenía la cabeza en sus piernas, este último había estado un tanto callado y pensativo, el francés lo notó y mientras pasaba sus dedos por los enredados y rebeldes cabellos de su novio le preguntó _"Milo ¿algo te está molestando? Normalmente tú hablas durante toda la película y hoy ni siquiera le has gritado a los protagonistas ¿todo bien?"_

Milo entre sonrió, tomó la mano que el galo estaba utilizando para peinar sus cabellos y la besó con devoción _"Estoy preocupado por Shaka, me lo encontré…bueno, mas bien, chocamos literalmente de camino acá y se veía muy mal, resulta ser que el muy tonto acaba de caer por fin en cuenta de que está enamorado de Mu…"_

Camus volteó un tanto rápido a ver a Milo y lo interrumpió _"¿Estás jugando verdad? Acabo de ir a ver a Mu, tuvo una cita con Saga y ahora esta terriblemente confundido…_

Milo cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de enfado _"¡Que desafortunado momento eligió Shaka para darse cuenta! Yo que pensé que Mu correría a sus brazos en cuanto lo supiera, y ahora resulta que se está debatiendo entre él y Saga, ¡Por los Dioses!"_

 _"_ _No hay manera de que esto resulte bien"_ aseveró Camus _"Solo espero que no termine en batalla de los mil días…"_

 _"_ _Por lo menos así sabríamos finalmente quien es más fuerte, si Saga o Shaka"_ dijo Milo con una sonrisa burlona.

 _"_ _No bromees con eso….aun que sería bastante interesante de ver"_ admitió el francés.

 _"_ _Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…"_

 _"_ _Preferiría que no nos involucráramos Milo"_

 _"_ _Bueno Camus, si Mu hubiera pensado como tu créeme que yo no estaría hoy en tus piernas, tal vez sea hora de regresarle el favor…"_

Camus se quedó pensativo un momento _"La verdad no soy partidario de meterme donde no me llaman, pero puede que haya una manera en la que podemos ayudarlos sin involucrarnos demasiado…"_

 _"_ _Te escucho…"_

 **...**

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **Pequebalam**

¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por dejarme de nuevo un review la verdad todos me han ayudado mucho :D No podía hacer sufrir más al pobre Camus porque indirectamente hacia sufrir a Milo y lo amo demasiado para hacerle eso jajaja mejor que sea feliz derritiendo a su cubito de hielo 3 Sobre el tercio creo que ambos son demasiado posesivos no podrían compartir a Mu aunque quisieran xD y sobre Dohko y Shion, ejem, si, ellos si están sacándole provecho a su juventud y nueva vida u.u Milo no sabe solucionar los problemas más que a agujazos y Camus sabe eso muy bien, si hubiera sido un problema chiquito quizá con unas cuantas manzanas se arreglaba pero ya de plano necesitaban algo más drástico. Nuevamente te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y te envío saludos :D

 **Zooropa**

Siempre amo tus reviews, son muy objetivos y completos te agradezco mucho tus palabras y tu interés por mi salud :3 En efecto como podrás ver no tiene continuidad con las otras historias, me pareció mejor así no se qué opines tu :) La frase te la estarías robando de lo robado por que yo la llegue a leer en algunos fics y me pareció muy acertada pues Shaka y Mu son budistas no jurarían por Dios o por Athena o cualquier otra deidad. Respecto al segundo punto como comentaba más arriba no había otra manera, Milo soluciona todo con violencia si se han fijado jajaja la única vez que no lo hizo era porque no era su problema (cuando detiene a Aioria y Mu de que se maten entre sí). Tu tercer punto me mató gracias ;o; significa mucho para mí ser una de tus autoras favoritas pues tengo tan poquito escribiendo que siento que a nadie le gustan mis historias ;o; jajajaja me alientan mucho tus palabras, de hecho este fic ya estaba muriendo para mí y había incluso pensado en ponerle un final bien apresurado para no dejarlo inconcluso pero tu review me dio ánimos para hacerlo más decente y continuarlo, no te preocupes si no puedes comentar en todos los capítulos con saber que tengo tu apoyo es más que suficiente :D Por último espero no me odies por este capítulo donde a Shaka claramente no le está yendo muy bien, ¡ese Saga es una dura competencia! esperemos se ponga las pilas para el siguiente, saludos paisana.

 **Luisamargotp**

¡Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario! Me alegra saber que la historia te este gustando hasta ahorita, esperemos que la resolución del triangulo amoroso que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo sea de tu agrado :D Yo trato de actualizar rápido pues en lo personal me frustra leer una historia y de pronto ver "última actualización 2014" y yo ¡nooooooo! A veces pienso que tengo un OCD ya que una vez que empiezo algo no puedo parar hasta terminarlo, es por ello que no empiezo una historia sin terminar otra, así que muy probablemente publique el capitulo siguiente dentro de esta misma semana xD

Agradezco a todos por su apoyo y lindas palabras, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

 ***Spoilers**

¿Acaso se repetirá el milagro del muro de los lamentos?


	5. Indecision

Notas de Autora:

¡Hola! De antemano les pido una disculpa por este capítulo, de pronto todas las ideas que se me venían a la mente eran cómicas, no sé que me paso pero lo hice tan largo que siento que perdí el hilo, lo escribí como 10 veces y cambie de parecer otras 10 yo pienso jajajaja a veces las mismas historias te van llevando por otros lados a donde tu ni pensaste que iban a llegar a medida que las vas escribiendo, esto me paso con este fanfic, finalmente espero y de cualquier modo les guste u.u

Comencemos : D

...….O…...

Al día siguiente Shaka hizo sus oraciones diarias en tiempo record, se saltó el desayuno y se vistió rápidamente encaminando sus pasos a la casa de Aries, después de su plática de ayer con Milo había decidido que no permitirá que Saga le arrebatara a Mu, al fin de cuentas, el lemuriano le había dicho indirectamente que a quien realmente quería era a él. El rubio entonces sentía cierta confianza y optimismo, todo el camino fue pensando la manera en la que le confesaría al tibetano sus sentimientos, incluso se dio el lujo de imaginar su reacción y soñar despierto con el momento en que al fin estuvieran juntos.

De pronto se encontró a la entrada de la casa de géminis, iba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no había contemplado que tenía que pasar por ahí, hizo una mueca de desagrado y se decidió a entrar, unos pasos adelante se encontraba Saga, quien vestía solamente la parte de abajo de su pijama.

 _"Buenos días Saga"_ dijo lo mas cordialmente que pudo " _¿Me permitirías pasar por tu templo?"_

El géminis volteó a verlo con indiferencia _"Eres tú, Shaka"_ de repente le entre sonrió, lo que hizo que Shaka inmediatamente se pusiera a la defensiva _"¿Te diriges a Aries cierto?"_ Saga le preguntó esto último en un tono burlesco, que hizo que a Shaka le hirviera la sangre.

 _"A donde yo me dirija no es asunto tuyo"_ le cortó el indio _"Tan solo dime si me permitirás pasar por tu templo o tendré que abrirme camino yo solo"_

Saga cerró los ojos y empezó a reír entre dientes _"Por supuesto que te dejaré pasar, no hay razón para que no lo haga, Shaka…"_ con ello se movió a un lado, dejándole el camino libre al virgo, quien pasó de largo sin verlo a la cara, unos pasos antes de salir del templo de géminis Saga le dijo _"Iba a pedirte que le dieras un beso a Mu de mi parte, pero más tarde lo haré personalmente"_

Shaka se detuvo en seco aún viendo hacia el lado contrario de Saga y comenzó a apretar los puños, después respiró hondo y rió quedamente _"Bueno Saga, no te puedo garantizar que para más tarde encuentres a Mu en Aries, quizá lo tengas que ir a buscar a Virgo, solo no se te olvide tocar"_ dicho esto camino tranquilamente hacia la salida, dejando atrás a un muy molesto peli azul.

Salió entonces sonriendo con la cabeza en alto y finalmente llegó a Aries, el guardián de dicha casa se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, al escuchar pasos en su templo volteó en su dirección y se encontró con los ojos de Shaka _"Shaka, buenos días, que agradable sorpresa"_ le sonrió.

El virgo se sintió complacido de ser recibido tan cordialmente, pues debía admitir que tenía algo de miedo de como reaccionaria el lemuriano después de su plática anterior.

 _"Estaba preparando el desayuno ¿Quieres acompañarme?"_

El rubio negó con la cabeza _"La verdad es que no tengo apetito…desde hace un par de días"_

Mu lo miró extrañado _"Shaka, iba a preguntarte el porqué de eso pero caigo en cuenta que ni siquiera te he preguntado a que has venido"_

Shaka entonces de pronto sintió como toda su confianza lo abandonaba, ahí estaba, el momento crucial…abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió ni un sonido, la forma en la que Mu lo estaba viendo, como una mezcla entre incertidumbre y gracia no estaba ayudando mucho.

 _"¿Qué sucede Shaka? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?"_ Bromeó Mu, poniendo al semidiós aun más nervioso, Shaka tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza para tranquilizarse, el lemuriano arqueó una "ceja", en los años que tenia de conocerlo no recordaba un comportamiento como ese.

 _"Mu, antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la forma en la que te trate el día anterior, fui muy insensible y estuvo mal…"_ el rubio bajo la mirada, Mu se quedó atónito _…_ ¿Acaso dijo, que fue insensible y estuvo mal? Shaka estaba ¿disculpándose? Mu no lo podía creer.

 _"Shaka, no te preocupes, ya está olvidado"_ le sonrió, acto seguido Shaka tomó las níveas y finas manos del tibetano y lo vio directo a los ojos, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _"Hay algo más que quiero decirte…"_ Shaka respiró hondo _"Yo…"_ el indio reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad, cerró los ojos un momento para calmar un poco sus nervios y hablo tan a prisa y fuerte que parecía más un reclamo que una declaración de amor _"¡Estoy enamorado de ti Mu!"_

El lemuriano palideció, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que pensó que se saldrían de sus orbitas y de pronto sintió que toda la fuerza se evaporaba de su cuerpo _"…. ¿Qué has dicho?"_

Shaka apretó levemente las manos de Mu, pues sentía que si no lo hacia su cuerpo comenzaría a temblar sin control _"He dicho que estoy enamorado de ti, te ruego no me hagas repetirlo, me doy cuenta que es increíblemente difícil…"_ Esta declaración para nada se parecía a la que tenía planeada en un principio, en ella se veía mil veces más seguro y Mu reaccionaba mil veces mejor.

Mu lo miró con ternura y le _sonrió "Shaka…No sabes cuánto deseaba escuchar esto…"_

El rubio sonrió ampliamente sin poderlo evitar, movido por sus instintos, comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Mu para darle un primer beso, pero el lemuriano le colocó dos dedos en los labios, frenándolo.

 _"…hace 4 días atrás"_

El indio sintió como si una lanza le atravesara el corazón, se quedó inmóvil y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, el tibetano continuó hablando _"Perdóname Shaka, pero es que ya no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti"_

Shaka soltó la mano que aun sostenía y se dio la media vuelta, antes de salir de la casa de Aries se sostuvo un momento de uno de los pilares y preguntó lo más serenamente que su dolor le permitió _"¿Es por Saga?"_

Mu se sonrió con tristeza _"No, es por mi"_

Shaka a la vez también sonrió _"Bueno, no todo está perdido entonces"_ y con ello se marchó.

Camino a su templo agradeció a todos los budas habidos y por haber que Saga no estuviera en géminis, pues odiaría tener que lidiar con sus burlas por su fracaso, aun que a estas alturas sentía que todo era poca cosa y se le resbalaría comparado con el sentimiento que llevaba a cuestas, sus pasos se sentían pesados, le costaba enfocar los escalones ¿Acaso Mu pasaría por todo esto también por su culpa? El solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos, que su querido Mu sufriera así por él, quien tan solo debería brindarle felicidad. De pronto detuvo sus pasos en seco, las cosas no se podían quedar así, no iba a desistir tan fácilmente, bastante trabajo le había costado entender sus sentimientos y tanto había pasado Mu a través de ello como para tirarlo todo por la borda, de pronto pensó que si el corazón de Mu fue suyo una vez, podía recuperarlo si se lo proponía.

…O…

El tibetano suspiró con pesadez, estaba guardando su desayuno en el refrigerador pues de pronto había perdido completamente el apetito ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle a él todas estas cosas? ¿Qué karma estaba pagando? Sin tantos ánimos se arregló para encontrarse con Saga, pues aun no terminaban de leer el libro, suspiró nuevamente, su día pintaba bastante difícil, pues le esperaba otra plática semejante en la casa de géminis.

En el tercer templo fue recibido por un sonriente Saga, quien lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó levemente hacia la sala, se veía emocionado y Mu no entendía bien porque _"Mira Mu, hay algo que quiero mostrarte…"_ el lemuriano resignado se dejó llevar por el griego quien finalmente lo sentó delicadamente en el sillón, le extendió entonces lo que parecía ser un gran libro revestido de cuero negro, tenia muestras de que alguien le había querido quitar el polvo rápidamente con la mano, el tibetano se le quedó viendo largamente al objeto y luego volteó a ver a Saga _"¿Qué es esto?"_

 _"Ábrelo y lo averiguarás"_

Mu hizo como se le indicó y después una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro _"¿De dónde lo sacaste?"_

Saga se rascó la cabeza _"Em…de la sala del patriarca, hace un par de años…"_

Mu lo miró primero serio, comprendiendo que se refería a cuando había tomado el santuario y después se sonrió _"Bueno Saga, el robarle este libro a Shion verdaderamente es el menor de tus pecados"_ rió.

Saga se sonrojó y miró hacia el techo _"Dale vuelta hasta la antepenúltima hoja"_

Mu obedeció, lo que tenía en sus manos era el álbum de fotos de Shion, en donde había guardado todas sus fotos de la infancia, incluso se había dado a la tarea de acomodarlas por edad. Mu sabia de la existencia de ese libro pero jamás lo había visto, pues Shion no admitiría tener guardado algo tan sentimental. En la antepenúltima hoja estaban él y Saga, el mayor lo llevaba en sus hombros mientras un Mu de 7 años reía alegremente, el lemuriano se sonrió con nostalgia, sin duda Saga había sido una parte muy importante de su formación, entonces lo recordó…

 _"Saga, hay algo que debo hablar contigo"_

El griego se sentó al lado de Mu y lo miro con ligera angustia _"Dime"_

 _"Ayer, en verdad me divertí mucho a tu lado, disfruto demasiado de tu compañía y tus atenciones, entiendo tus sentimientos por mi y es por ello que me parece importante ser totalmente sincero contigo, antes de que lleguemos más lejos…"_

A Saga esto no le estaba pintando bien, a pesar de que las palabras de Mu parecían indicar que le correspondía, su mirada y su tono de voz le decían todo lo contrario.

 _"No dormí anoche tratando de comprender mis sentimientos hacia ti y después de mucho meditar me doy cuenta que la razón por la que disfruto tanto tu compañía y tus atenciones, es precisamente esta…"_ Mu señalo con el dedo índice la foto que tenía en su regazo _"Sigo asociando tu cariño con el que me tenias cuando niño, pienso que dejar de verte de esta manera será muy difícil si no es que imposible…"_ El lemuriano de pronto comenzó a llorar, el no quería lastimar a nadie, pero los rostros de Saga y Shaka después de sus palabras le daban a entender que estaba haciendo totalmente lo opuesto.

 _"Mu, por favor no llores…"_ un par de lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Saga, quien limpió las del lemuriano con sus dedos _"No voy a mentirte, me duelen mucho tus palabras, pero te agradezco que tuvieras el valor de decírmelo"_

El ariano mantuvo sus ojos en la foto, la cual estaba un tanto mojada, Saga tomó la mano de Mu con delicadeza y le dijo _"No me prives de verte, es lo único que pido, quizá con el tiempo pueda convencerte de que me mires diferente"_ le sonrió.

 _"Saga…"_ el nombre del griego escapó de sus labios como un murmulló, inmediatamente recordó a Shaka, quien también le había dado a entender que no se daría por vencido, cruzó por su mente entonces que se avecinaba un caos y las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

…O…

Shaka se encontraba en Virgo caminando de un lado a otro, tenía tanto tiempo haciendo eso que por poco y abre un surco en el suelo, su mente estaba hecha un caos, si bien era cierto que Mu se había enamorado de él, no tenía ni idea del por qué ¿Cómo saber qué hacer para recuperarlo? De pronto algo, o más bien alguien, se le vino a la mente.

 _"Milo…"_ probablemente el podría ayudarlo, siendo pareja de Camus algo debía saber sobre los sentimientos de Mu, quizá lo más lógico hubiera sido preguntarle a Camus directamente, pero este era una tumba y Milo siempre había sido mas boquiflojo, por lo que se fue a la opción más sencilla.

Subió tranquilamente hasta la casa de escorpio, donde encontró a Milo de puro milagro, pues estaba por irse a acuario. Shaka lo llamó desde la entrada y el griego lo invitó a pasar, le alegró que estuviera ahí pues se había quedado preocupado por el la noche anterior, Shaka le contó lo que había hecho y la reacción que Mu había tenido y Milo se quedó perplejo _"Demonios Shaka, sí que la hiciste esta vez… ¿Y cómo piensas ganártelo de vuelta? Porque me imagino que no vas a dejar las cosas así ¿Verdad?"_

 _"Esperaba y tu pudieras ayudarme con eso, ya que de algún modo lograste ganarte el corazón de Camus. No entiendo como sinceramente…"_

 _"¡Hey! ¿Y así quieres que te ayude?"_ Milo se cruzó de brazos _"No me hagas decirte la sarta de estupideces que tú has cometido, el ser el más cercano a Dios no te hace necesariamente el más brillante"_

 _"En realidad esperaba que tuvieras esa información, necesito saber qué hacer para que Mu…"_ La vergüenza se apodero de pronto de Shaka, exponer así su corazón no le era nada sencillo, al único que le decía las cosas tal como pasaban por su mente era al tibetano, lástima que no podía pedirle consejo a él _"…para que Mu vuelva a aceptarme"_ dijo finalmente.

Milo suspiró _"Shaka, jamás creí que mis ojos verían este día, pon atención pues te daré la clave de tu éxito para recuperar a Mu"_ el escorpio cerró los ojos y sonrió orgulloso, Shaka tan solo arqueó una ceja, pero se resignó a escucharlo pues no tenía un mejor plan.

 _…_ _.O…._

En Acuario Milo se encontraba poniendo la mesa en lo que Camus preparaba la comida _"Shaka vino a hablar conmigo hoy"_ le comentó de pronto.

 _"¿Sobre qué?"_ le preguntó el francés en su usual voz indiferente, fijando sus ojos en la olla donde cocinaba una sopa de cebolla.

 _"Sobre Mu, fue esta mañana a confesarle sus sentimientos y ¿Qué crees? El buen Mu lo mando al diablo"_

Camus se quedó pensativo un momento mientras revolvía la sopa _"Era de esperarse, como te comenté, está confundido, va a necesitar más que eso para aclarar su mente"_

Milo lo miró extrañado y después le sonrió _"Bueno, no te preocupes, me he encargado de darle un par de consejos, ¡no puede fallar!"_

Camus volteó a verlo _"Por Athena Milo ¿qué le dijiste?"_

El escorpio lo miró molesto _"No sé por qué te preocupas tanto, algo debo de saber al respecto, de no ser así no estarías aquí conmigo ¿Cierto?_ " el griego se acercó al francés y lo abrazó por la espalda, a lo que recibió un cucharazo como respuesta.

 _ **(N/A: Dinámica de la historia: Milo ira hablando y acto seguido vendrá la escena donde le hace caso Shaka y que pasó a continuación)**_

 _"Debes ser detallista…"_

Shaka llegó esa mañana a la casa de Aries, habían pasado un par de días desde la plática con Mu, por lo cual cuando se presentó ante él este arqueó una "ceja"

 _"Buen día Shaka, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?"_

El indio volteó a ver al techo y le extendió a Mu un trapo, se podía ver la vergüenza en su cara a pesar de estar evitando el contacto visual con él. Mu miró el trapo extrañado y lo tomó, esperando una explicación.

 _"Yo…el otro día que vine a tu templo pude ver que tenias algo de polvo en los muebles, por lo que pensé en traerte esto"_ En la mente de Shaka, regalarle algo útil a Mu era un buen detalle.

Mu lo miró fijo _"Gracias Shaka, también me será útil para limpiar el agua que derramé de las flores que Saga me trajo esta mañana…"_

El rostro de Shaka se descompuso por completo ante esa declaración y se retiró derrotado sin decir nada más.

 _"…Debes hacerle cumplidos"_

Después de mucha insistencia, Mu aceptó la invitación de Shaka a tomar el té a su templo como acostumbraban, una vez ahí el rubio le sirve a Mu su taza y después se sirve la suya, sentándose justo frente a él, un silencio incomodo se apoderó del templo de virgo, el cual fue rotó por el indio _"¿Sabes Mu? tienes unos ojos muy lindos"_

El tibetano se ruborizó de inmediato, pues Shaka jamás le había dicho una cosa así, sin embargo el gusto le duró poco, pues el semidiós no había terminado _"Me parece más lindo el derecho, no sé si porque es más grande…"_

Mu lo miró molesto y cerró los ojos, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té. Shaka se golpeó mentalmente al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 _"….Debes ser cariñoso con él, abrázalo, tómale la mano"_

Este sin duda era el punto que ponía a Shaka mas nervioso, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Mu si intentaba acercarse a él. El lemuriano una vez que se terminaron el té comenzó a recoger los platos y tazas, para él era de buena educación ayudar cuando se le invitaba a comer o algo en casa ajena, Shaka lo vio y se apresuró a ayudarle _"Ya los tengo"_ le dijo mientras le quitaba todas las cosas para llevarlas él a la cocina _"Eres mi invitado, y aun que sé que es tu manía hacer eso, también recuerda que la mía es atenderte"_

Mu por primera vez en un buen tiempo le sonrió _"Gracias Shaka, aun que sea déjame ayudarte a lavar los trastes"_

 _"Lo haremos juntos"_ le sonrió el rubio.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Mu comenzó a enjabonar los trastes mientras Shaka los enjuagaba, realmente no eran muchos, en lo que Mu le pasó un plato a Shaka, sus manos se tocaron por un momento, el indio alzó la vista y se encontró con las esmeraldas de Mu, quien lo veía con la misma expresión que él mismo, estaba seguro, tenía en su rostro. Shaka soltó el plato pues se había sumergido tanto en la mirada del peli lavanda que perdió atención en lo que hacía, el ruido del plato cayendo los hizo volver en sí. Mu se apresuró a tomarlo y lo enjuagó, manteniendo la vista fija enfrente para no volver a ver a los ojos a Shaka.

El ariano se mantuvo así el resto del tiempo, sin embargo, sentía que el corazón le estaba latiendo apresuradamente, no podía negarlo por más que quisiera, después de todo no era gripa, aun sentía algo por Shaka, pero continuaba tan molesto y orgulloso que no lo admitiría.

Se apresuró a retirarse, despidiéndose cordialmente del indio, quien se ofreció a acompañarlo a Aries pero el tibetano se negó _"Nos vemos, Shaka"_ dijo a manera de despedida y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

…O…

Al día siguiente en la casa de escorpio Milo estaba literalmente llorando de la risa en lo que Shaka le contaba, con una franca cara de vergüenza y un tanto de enojo, como le había ido con sus primeros dos consejos, el rubio comenzó a frotarse el puente de la nariz con los dedos en un intento por no mandar al griego a alguno de los Seis Samsara.

 _"¡Mi panza, mi pobre panza!"_ se quejaba el peli azul mientras intentaba agarrar aire _"¡Dioses Shaka! ¿Es acaso que te abandonó el sentido común?"_

Camus, quien también estaba ahí e indirectamente había escuchado todo se sentó junto con ellos y sutilmente le dio un pellizco a Milo, quien volteó a verlo molesto al sentir el dolor, pero no dijo nada.

 _"Shaka, Mu siempre te ha querido por quien realmente eres, no necesitas hacer nada más…"_

Shaka se detuvo a analizar un momento las palabras de Camus, la única ocasión en la cual le había ido bien era cuando precisamente no forzó las cosas y fue él mismo, incluso consiguió que Mu volviera a sonreírle, y la manera en la que el tibetano lo vio en la cocina, eso debía significar algo.

 _"De cualquier modo no te preocupes, te ayudaremos_ " le sonrió Milo _"Después de todo, nosotros somos Shakistas…"_

Shaka abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Camus, el cual fulminó a Milo con la mirada.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabes?"_ Preguntó con tono de burla el griego, si las miradas mataran yacería sin vida en el suelo, cortesía de Camus.

 _"¿Qué cosa?"_ Preguntó Shaka, intrigado hasta la médula.

 _"Todo el santuario sabe que tu y Saga están peleándose por Mu, ha llegado al grado de que nos hemos separado en dos bandos "Los Sagistas" y los "Shakistas" nosotros como podrás imaginarte estamos de tu parte, pero hay otros que solo quieren ver arder al mundo y apoyan a Saga"_

El semidiós por un momento sintió ganas de soltar su cosmos y desaparecer el santuario, pero después de tranquilizarse un poco pensó que era de esperarse "Pueblo chico, infierno grande".

El indio se levantó, agradeció a ambos caballeros por su ayuda y se retiró a Virgo.

Milo bufó, desacomodando un poco su flequillo _"¡Dioses que infierno! Ojala Mu se decidiera por Shaka de una buena vez, ¡A ver si así podemos tener algo de privacidad!"_

 _"Te dije que no nos metiéramos…"_

 _"¡Bah, calla! si tú tienes un plan entre manos, por cierto ¿Qué paso con eso? ¿Cuándo piensas llevarlo a cabo? Mas importante aún ¿Cuándo piensas decirme de que se trata? El día que te pregunte te hiciste tonto y ya no me dijiste…"_

 _"Todo a su debido tiempo, Milo…"_ Le interrumpió el Mago de los hielos _"Tu no debiste darle esos consejos a Shaka en primer lugar, casi lo hechas todo a perder"_

El griego puso cara de ofendido y elevó un tanto la voz _"¡Son buenos consejos! ¡No es mi culpa que Shaka sea tan romántico como un palo!"_

Camus entre rió con esa palabras, Milo lo volteó a ver pícaramente y paseo su mano por el muslo del francés, lo cual hizo que este ultimo diera un pequeño salto _"Bueno Camus ¿Te parece si nos ocupamos ahora de nuestros propios asuntos?"_

El galo le regaló una mirada de complicidad, que fue suficiente para que Milo lo aprisionara por debajo de él en el sillón, arrancando múltiples suspiros de todos los decibeles por parte del acuariano.

 _…_ _.…O…..…_

Después de lo acontecido el día anterior, Shaka comprendió que debía seguir sus propios métodos, así que aprovechando su buena racha se aventuró a invitar a Mu a salir, le dijo que tan solo quería que lo acompañara al pueblo por unas cosas. Como eso era algo que hacían comúnmente Mu no le puso ningún pero y se fueron juntos a Rodorio.

Mientras caminaban en silencio Shaka veía de reojo a Mu, quien llevaba el cabello suelto y ropa casual, los ojos del tibetano se paseaban por los distintos puestos ambulantes con curiosidad y en eso Shaka se detuvo en uno _"¿Quieres un helado Mu?"_ El lemuriano asintió con la cabeza _"¿De qué lo quieres?"_

 _"Chocolate"_ dijo inmediatamente a lo que Shaka se sonrió, pues el de antemano ya sabía la respuesta. Pidió dos helados y los pagó, extendiéndole el suyo a Mu.

Ambos caminaron un tanto mas mientras comían, en eso Mu cayó en cuenta de algo _"¡Buda lo olvide! ¿Gustas helado Shaka?"_ el tibetano era sumamente cortés, pero cuando se refería a nieve le costaba un poco compartir.

Shaka lo miró pícaramente y le dijo " _Mmm… no lo sé, seguramente ya está cubierto de tus gérmenes…"_

Mu lo vio fijo pero después le devolvió la sonrisa traviesa y sin darle tiempo al virgo de nada le embarró la nieve en la boca. Shaka se quedó estático un par de segundos en lo que Mu reía ampliamente y reaccionó tomando algo de su helado con el dedo y embarrándoselo al ariano en la nariz. El afectado parpadeó un par de veces asombrado y miró retadoramente al virgo, quien inmediatamente volvió a poner su dedo en el helado, como una advertencia. Acto seguido ambos caballeros se enfrascaron en una dulce guerra terminando con los rostros cubiertos del helado del otro, Shaka vio complacido como Mu no podía parar de reír, mientras el mismo sonreía como solo el ariano lograba que lo hiciera.

 _"No puedo creer que desperdiciara mi helado en ti"_ le dijo Mu burlonamente _"Devuélvemelo"_ a penas dijo esto y le dio a Shaka un beso en la mejilla, quedando entonces embarrado de ambos sabores.

El virgo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que no se esperaba para nada esa reacción por parte de Mu, y su color se intensificó al ver al lemuriano con los labios cubiertos de helado por el beso que le dio; cruzó por su mente robarle uno él mismo, usando el pretexto tonto de Mu, pero temiendo lo rechazara de nuevo mejor decidió esperar _"Será mejor que busquemos donde limpiarnos el rostro, no pienso volver así al santuario, tengo una reputación que mantener"_ le dijo Shaka sarcásticamente a lo que Mu asintió y partieron entonces.

…O….

Ese mismo día Milo despertó un poco más tarde de lo que usualmente hacía, había caído profundamente dormido, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan bien, eso se lo debía agradecer al acuariano que yacía a su lado en la cama, lo miró con amor y orgullo, ese hermoso joven de finas facciones y estilizada figura era solo para él. Se sintió tan afortunado de tenerlo que la euforia de esa sensación le hizo abrazarlo a su pecho fuertemente, ocasionando que Camus se despertara.

 _"Milo…me estas lastimando"_ murmuró entre sueños el peli aguamarina.

 _"No pienso moverme de esta cama ni soltarte en todo el día"_ le dijo sin aflojar el abrazo, a Camus por más tierna que le pareciera la actitud de su pareja, le molestaba de cualquier modo que lo inmovilizara, además le daba mucho calor.

 _"Milo...por favor, aun que sea intenta no estrangularme"_

El escorpio hizo un puchero, estaba a punto de replicar cuando se escuchó una voz proveniente de la entrada de su casa.

 _"Camus ¿Estás aquí?"_ la voz sin lugar a dudas era de Afrodita, Milo arqueó una ceja ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo el caballero de piscis en su templo a estas horas? Y más importante todavía ¿Para qué rayos estaba buscando a SU Camus?

El peli aguamarina sintió que lo salvó la campana y comenzó a moverse como gusano para zafarse del agarre de Milo _"Milo, por favor, me están esperando"_

El griego soltó un bufido de exasperación, frustrado por qué cada vez eran más personas las que los interrumpían, finalmente desistió y soltó al acuariano, quien se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió a encontrarse con el sueco.

 _"_ _Lo olvidaste ¿cierto?"_ _lo miró molesto el caballero más hermoso de entre los 12_ _"_ _Yo no puedo trabajar así Camus, si así van a ser las cosas mejor olvídalo"_

El galo cerró los ojos para ocultar lo mucho que le irritaban las palabras del piscis _"_ _No lo olvidé Afrodita, tan solo me quedé dormido, lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá a buscarme"_

 _"_ _Ooooh por supuesto que lo lamentarás, por lo menos el resto de este día no permitiré que lo olvides…"_

Camus aguantó las ganas de suspirar profundamente por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su compañero en ocasiones y de pronto dudó querer su ayuda, pero lo necesitaba, así que resistió.

 _"_ _Bueno, esto es lo que haremos…"_

…O…

Mu, quien convencido por Saga no desistió del club de lectura, se encontraba en su casa con el géminis leyendo, este último había notado a Mu un tanto distinto, ya no se veía tan melancólico ni se detenía a observar largamente los objetos con la mirada perdida, eso le daba mucho gusto pues queriendo a Mu como lo hacía, el verlo triste también lo entristecía a él, sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué de su cambio de actitud. El tibetano interrumpió la lectura pues escuchó la tetera silbar desde la cocina, se levantó, apagó la estufa y la tomó con el trapo que Shaka le regaló para no quemarse, contempló el trapo un momento y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, la cual lo siguió hasta la sala donde se encontraba su compañero de lectura.

 _"_ _Vaya Mu, hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír"_ le dijo Saga viéndolo con los ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa. El lemuriano no había caído en cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y cuando Saga se lo dijo dio un pequeño saltó y se ruborizó de inmediato _"¿Lo estoy? no lo noté"_ el tibetano comenzó a servir el té, pero estaba tan distraído que lo sirvió por fuera de la taza, sin notarlo.

 _"_ _¡Mu! ¡Estas tirando el té!"_

El mencionado joven salió de su ensoñación y dejó la tetera en la mesa, tomando el trapo y limpiando apresuradamente el líquido derramado _"Este trapo que Shaka me dio ha sido realmente útil"_ pensó en voz alta, Saga no necesitó más para entender que estaba pasando, sonrió débilmente con los ojos cerrados y dijo _"Veo que por fin lo has decidido…"_

Mu volteó a verlo aún inclinado y con trapo en mano, su cara era de franca confusión, el griego continuó _"Solo espero que ese idiota te trate como te mereces"_ dicho esto se levantó del sillón, tomó el rostro de Mu con ambas manos y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, este último se quedo mudo e inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer _"Lo siento, no podía quedarme con las ganas, adiós Mu"_ dicho esto Saga caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida de Aries, en cuanto puso un pie fuera Mu se dejó caer en el sillón y se quedo ahí varios minutos viendo a un punto muerto.

...O…

Más tarde en la casa de Escorpio

 _"¿Cómo vamos a convencer a los Sagistas de volverse Shakistas?"_ Preguntó Afrodita a Camus.

 _Camus cerró los ojos y le dio un sorbo a su café "Bueno, ¿qué caso tiene ser Sagista, si el mismo Saga estará ahí para ayudar…?"_

 _"¡¿Cómo dices?!"_ Afrodita sintió que se le saldrían los ojos por la impresión, Camus tan solo le dio otro sorbo a su café.

Continuación y contestación de reviews en el siguiente capítulo (Si, soy así de malvada)

Ok no... la neta subí el capitulo en friega por que pensé que no tendría tiempo de hacerlo el fin, pero me he escapado un par de minutos así que contestarérápidamentee

pequebalam

Le dijiste idiota a Shaka jajajaja pobrecito mas bien es un tanto ignorante en las cuestiones del amor, como te podras dar cuenta, es primerizo veamoslo asi. Milo ya metió su cucharota pero a pesar de eso todo resulto bien para Shaka pues el amor se abre camino :D gracias por la felicitacion

Elsa Lawliet

Hola! Gusto leerte de nuevo :D que genial que te este gustando y que la reconciliacion fuera de tu agrado n.n gracias por continuar leyendolo a pesar de que la parte de amor de Milo y Camus fue en capitulos anteriores, aun que obviamente ese par seguira haciendo de las suyas en la historia pues son los principales, en el proximo veremos al fin que es lo que pensó Camus para juntar a estos dos tortolos :D Gracias por las felicitaciones

zryvanierkic

Hola! Sii esa parejita esta llena de amor y quiere esparcirlo por el santuario jeje Shaka pues pobrecito es primerizo dejenlo esperemos que sus amigos le ayuden a humanizarse un poco

Shun4ever

A ti ya te habia contestado linda por mensaje privado por la observacion, pero tienes razon me gusta mas hindu que indio asi que el proximo fic me referire a el de esa manera !gracias!

Zukilove

Hey hola! Es bueno saber de ti me da gusto que sigamos leyendonos, para nada te tiraría un ataque asi :P no hay fijon! como decimos en mi pais (osea que no pasa nada) Me gusta tu manera de resolver los problemas, muy a lo Aioria jajajaaja pero al final el buen Saga se ha resignado y como quiere ver al carnero feliz será cómplice del plan del francés :D

No pondre spoilers porque luego no los cumplo la historia se esta haciendo un desmadre y ya ni yo se como va a acabar jajaaja

Abrazos a todos nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que espero y ya sea el ultimo! D:


	6. las 12 casas del Zodiaco

**Notas de Autora:**

Nadie va a creer en mí nunca mas u.u quería que este fuera el ultimo capitulo pero se extendió demasiado, por lo cual habrá mas jejeje . Lamento si estoy tardando mucho en actualizar (o por lo menos más de lo que solía hacer) pues entre el trabajo y todo lo demás no encuentro el tiempo, pues leo y releo todo.

Este capítulo me da la impresión de que esta extremadamente tedioso y largo, espero no aburrirlos D: pero todo el bonche de explicaciones me parecían sumamente necesarias, quise acortarlo lo más posible pero termino quedando casi igual :(

Hay un punto súper importante que quiero tocar aquí, en el spin off de Omega (el cual al parecer a nadie le gusto) el santo de géminis (Paradox) tiene una técnica especial que Saga utilizará en este capítulo, estoy consciente de que es un spin off pero me pareció interesante la técnica y cabía muy bien en la trama, por lo cual la puse espero que no les moleste u.u pondré una explicación de dicha técnica al final para los que no han visto SS Omega (no se preocupen el mismo Saga les dará una intro)

Bueno, comencemos :D

…O…

 _Días atrás…_

La euforia de lo acontecido todavía acompañaba al guardián de la octava casa en su camino a Aries, a pesar de que habían pasado un par de días desde que él y Camus se confesaron sus sentimientos.

Se dirigía esa tarde a agradecerle a Mu por su intervención y a contarle que finalmente él y el francés no solo habían hecho las paces sino que ahora tenían una relación, a pesar de que el griego no consideraba necesario ni pretendía andar divulgando su situación sentimental, quería que el tibetano lo supiera como mera cortesía por sus buenas intenciones.

Cuando llegó a Aries su guardián estaba cepillando su cabello, algo en la escena no le pareció bien a Milo, pues lo estaba haciendo lenta y mecánicamente, tenía la mirada perdida y el escorpio inmediatamente se preocupó por su compañero y amigo _"Hola Mu"_ le dijo quedamente, como suponiendo que el mencionado joven se asustaría si hablaba mas fuerte por el trance que cursaba.

Efectivamente Mu se sobresaltó pues no había notado la presencia de Milo y volteó para encontrarse con sus ojos rápidamente _"Milo, eres tu…perdona, no te escuché llegar"._

Milo entre sonrió _"Si ya me di cuenta, ¿Pasa algo?"_

El lemuriano negó con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa, la cual para gusto del peli azul se veía fingida _"Nada importante, adelante pasa ¿Quieres un café?"_

Milo notó el esfuerzo del guardián de Aries por cambiar el tema, por lo que respetó su privacidad conociendo que era algo reservado.

 _"_ _Si gracias"_ le contestó el griego mientras se dirigía al comedor, se sentó y le dijo _"Vengo a agradecerte Mu…"_ El lemuriano que se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina volvió la vista para con Milo y arqueó una "ceja" _"¿A sí? ¿Qué cosa?"_

Milo cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de lado _"En realidad creo que son varias…primeramente la plática que tuvimos el otro día, admito que lograste cambiar un poco mi forma de pensar y_ _aun que en un principio me molesté contigo por casi forzarme a hablarle a Camus con lo del club de lectura, no sería tan feliz ahora si no hubieras usado tu telequinesis para mover el papel de mi nombre a su mano…"_

Mu volteó a ver a Milo aterrado y lentamente devolvió sus pasos, sentándose rígidamente junto con él en el comedor, el escorpio tan solo esbozó una sonrisa burlona _"No soy tonto, las coincidencias no existen, mucho menos cuando tienes un amigo con poderes telequinéticos y un tanto metiche"_

Mu entonces lo miró entre cerrando los ojos y le sonrió pícaramente _"Bueno, me atrapaste…probablemente no debí haberme metido donde no me llamaban, pero ya no podía seguir viéndolos así"_

 _"_ _No te estoy reclamando, te estoy agradeciendo"_ reiteró el griego _"Ahora Camus y yo no solo hemos recuperado nuestra amistad, sino que…"_ Milo se sonrojó pero su semblante seguro seguía acompañándolo _"también somos algo más…"_

El lemuriano comprendió de inmediato y le puso una mano en el hombro a Milo _"Felicidades por eso"_ le dijo tranquilamente, Milo puso la suya sobre la de él en un bello gesto de amistad y se sonrieron, sin embargo de pronto la mirada de Mu se tornó melancólica, a lo que Milo lo vio extrañado _"Debe sentirse muy bien ¿No es así? Ser correspondido"_ el lemuriano bajó la vista a la mesa, aun que continuaba sonriendo era obvio que algo lo turbaba, de pronto sin mayor explicación dijo _"_ _El nunca va a verme como yo lo veo…"_ Mu retiró la mano del hombro de Milo lentamente y puso ambas entre sus piernas, encogiéndose " _Le he dado todo y aun así no ha sido suficiente para que se fije en mi…"_

 _"_ _Mu, quiero entenderte"_ le interrumpió el griego _"¿Hablas de Shaka?"_

El lemuriano de pronto alzó la vista y dio un pequeño brinco en sobresaltó _"Perdona, creo que comencé a pensar en voz alta…"_ le sonrió tímidamente _"De cualquier modo ya no importa, él mismo me dio a entender que lo que hiciera con mi vida le importaba poco"_ Mu recordó las palabras que el rubio uso hacia tres días " _No puedo hacer más por ti que desearte felicidad_ " esa frase le retumbaba en la mente desde entonces, básicamente le dijo que si se iba o no con Saga le era indiferente ¿Qué otra posible explicación podía haber a eso sino que no sentía nada por él?

El caballero de la octava casa lo vio con tristeza, se sintió terriblemente mal, la frase de "comer pan enfrente de los pobres" le cruzó por la mente de pronto, el estaba tan feliz por su situación con Camus mientras que quien les ayudo tenía sus propios problemas sentimentales y el no podía serle para nada de ayuda, el único que podía resolver esto era el mismo Shaka.

 _"_ _Eso me hizo comprender que lo mejor era desistir y seguir adelante…"_ esto último fue dicho de una manera tan fría y cortante, que Milo dudo que aun estuviera hablando con Mu.

 _"_ _No puedo creer eso Mu, ¿Estás segu…?"_

El griego no pudo terminar su oración pues de pronto Saga apareció en la casa de Aries, Milo lo vio con sospecha pues se notaba que le había puesto empeño ese día a su apariencia, de pronto recordó que cuando llegó a Aries Mu se estaba arreglando, ¿Seria acaso que…?

 _"_ _Milo…"_ dijo Saga a manera de saludo, volteó a ver a Mu y le sonrió levemente _"¿No te olvidaste de nuestra salida, verdad Mu?"_

El lemuriano negó con la cabeza _"Por supuesto que no Saga, es solo que Milo no sabía que tenía planes hoy…"_ el mencionado caballero contuvo lo más que pudo su asombro, no tenía ni idea de que Saga estaba interesado en el lemuriano y le parecía aun más extraño que el mismo Mu aceptara salir con él, comprendiendo que sobraba en ese cuarto se despidió rápidamente y se fue.

Camino al templo de Acuario iba todavía pensando en aquello cuando de pronto chocó con Shaka…

….O….

 _En el presente…_

Casa No. XII

El caballero de virgo subió las 5 casas restantes hasta la de piscis, ahí lo esperaba un impaciente Afrodita, quien estaba emocionado por todo el plan, del cual Shaka ni sospechaba un poco.

" _Bienvenido querido Shaka, toma asiento pues sino corres el riesgo de irte de espaldas"_

Shaka se quedó parado a la entrada y arqueó una ceja _"Afrodita, ve al grano ¿Para qué me llamaste hasta acá? Sabes que no salgo del templo de virgo a menos que…"_

 _"_ _¿A menos que se trate de Mu?"_ sonrió pícaramente el peli celeste _"Ni siquiera te quejes, haces el mismo camino de mi casa que a la de Aries, además, créeme que esto te conviene más a ti que a mi…"_

Shaka intentó ocultar su sonrojo por las palabras del peli celeste y le dijo fríamente _"Afrodita, te vuelvo a repetir, ve al grano…"_

 _"_ _¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Por Athena que carácter…"_ Afrodita suspiró pesadamente y miró directo a los ojos al virgo, después su rostro se tornó serio inmediatamente y con voz calma le dijo _"¿Sabes Shaka? Además de la belleza, la paz de este planeta es mi razón de existir, sin embargo, no puedo aspirar por la paz en el mundo si ni siquiera logro la paz en el santuario, entonces, por amor a los dioses…"_ acto seguido Afrodita le extendió a Shaka un ramo de rosas rojas, el indio se le quedó viendo con sospecha y no las tomó, pues supuso que estaban envenenadas.

 _"_ _¡Están limpias tonto!"_ lo miró molesto el caballero del último templo _"Me costó bastante trabajo pero lo conseguí…"_ el joven vio al rubio con una pizca de ternura y le dijo _"Shaka, de nuevo te digo, por amor a los Dioses, ve y haz las paces con Mu"_ el caballero de piscis le sonrió y el virgo lo vio incrédulo mientras tomaba el ramo en brazos, no estaba muy seguro de que era todo eso ni como sentirse al respecto, pero la voz de Afrodita interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 _"_ _Te espera un largo recorrido Shaka, en el resto de las casas los demás caballeros te están esperando, que tengas éxito"_

Shaka se quedó inmóvil con las palabras de Afrodita, siendo tan inteligente no le costó mucho trabajo entender que todo había sido un complot de sus compañeros dorados, lejos de enojarse se sonrió quedamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento al piscis, marchándose con el ramo a la siguiente casa.

 _"_ _Infelices, sabían que no tendría más remedio que pasar por sus templos si me hacían ir al último…"_ pensó en su camino a Acuario, suspiró derrotado y se perdonó a sí mismo por caer en el engaño, viendo que no podía zafarse de la situación decidió encararla de la mejor manera posible.

Casa No. XI

En Acuario naturalmente lo esperaba Camus, quien junto con Afrodita había pensado en este maquiavélico plan, el mencionado caballero estaba afuera de su casa, cuando sintió los pasos de Shaka acercarse volteó para con él y le dijo _"No debes temer"_

Shaka lo miró extrañado, sabía que el francés era directo y concreto, así que se quedó ahí esperando que le diera una explicación más amplia _"A tus sentimientos Shaka, no temas hacérselos saber a Mu. Podrás permanecer estoico ante cualquier situación, deberás mantener la calma ante el riesgo, pero nunca con aquel a quien amas"_ para sorpresa del virgo, Camus le sonrió, era una sonrisa más bien discreta, pero al fin sonrisa _"Te lo digo yo que ya pase por eso y estuve a punto de perder a quien más me importaba por ello, no caigas en ese error"_

Dicho esto Camus se dio la media vuelta y entró a su templo, dándole a entender al rubio que continuara su camino.

 _"_ _¿Acaso recibiré diez sermones el día de hoy?"_ pensó Shaka _"la próxima vez si alguien quiere decirme algo o lo que sea tendrá que ir a virgo, esta es la lección que me dejará todo esto…"_

Casa No. X

Llegó a la casa de capricornio, ahí Shura estaba entrenando, notó entonces la presencia de Shaka y se detuvo _"Buen día Shaka"_ lo saludo cordialmente _"No te entretendré mucho pues tienes un largo camino por delante, tan solo te diré que tu determinación es crucial, debes hacerle sentir que estás seguro de lo que haces y lo que sientes, pues es precisamente la raíz de todo este problema, tu falta de decisión"_

Shaka abrió los ojos como platos ante la aseveración del español, en cualquier otro día le hubiera quitado el sentido del gusto por su atrevimiento, pero estaba consciente que era porque sus palabras realmente le habían dolido. Shura le entre sonrió al notar su reacción y le dijo _"Decídete entonces a recuperar a Mu, Shaka"_ el virgo se tranquilizó un poco con ese gesto y le devolvió la sonrisa, después sin decir nada se marchó.

Casa No. IX

Entre la casa de Capricornio y Sagitario al Virgo lo invadió la curiosidad, esto estaba comenzando a parecerle interesante más que detestable, al parecer todos los caballeros tenían una opinión sobre su situación y hasta ahora eran bastante acertadas, sin embargo se preguntaba que pretendían con todo esto y por qué tanto interés en su vida sentimental, finalmente concluyó que eran una bola de entrometidos y que el ocio los había llevado a hacer esto, pensó que el club de lectura no había sido suficiente, necesitaban fundar al menos otros tres clubs para que dejaran de meterse en lo que no les incumbía… de pronto ya estaba en la casa de Sagitario, entró cautelosamente y fue recibido por Aioros, el mencionado caballero llevaba su cálida sonrisa como siempre _"Bienvenido Shaka"_ le dijo suavemente _"En realidad yo no tengo mucho que decirte, creo que esta es la primera vez que cruzamos palabra en realidad, pero si hay algo que considero importante que te lleves de este templo es la idea de qué nadie es experto en nada, todo es constante aprendizaje, no debes permitir que se te juzgue por tus errores del pasado, si a pesar de todo lo que hagas Mu sigue renuente a aceptarte, entonces no será tu culpa, sino de él. Te deseo suerte"_ le sonrió.

A Shaka estas palabras le dejaron un sentimiento ambiguo, primeramente Aioros era el primero que hablaba de que Mu podría, a pesar de todo, volverlo a rechazar, pero también era el único que se había preocupado hasta ahora por decirle que era comprensible que hubiera metido la pata, después de todo, esto era nuevo para él, Aioros no lo sabía (y quizá no lo sabría nunca) pero a pesar de creer que no tenía mucho que decirle, era hasta ahora el comentario más objetivo y realista que había recibido.

Casa No. VIII

Siguió su camino entonces y llegó a Escorpio, Cuando Shaka estuvo frente a su entrada no sabía que esperar, pues además de que Milo era un tanto ocurrente y de pronto le gustaba hacerlo desatinar, su pasada experiencia con sus consejos para gusto del rubio había dejado mucho que desear, así que entró esperando lo peor.

 _"_ _Milo… ¿Estás aquí?"_ lo llamó, casi sin ánimos de encontrarlo _"¡Pasa Shaka!"_ le gritó el peli azul y el indio obedeció, el escorpio se encontraba en la sala sentado cómodamente e invitó al virgo a hacer lo mismo _"¿Cómo te va con los sermones?" le_ sonrió pícaramente. Shaka lo miró un tanto molesto _"¿Esto ha sido obra tuya Milo?"_

 _"_ _¡Ojala!"_ rió el escorpio _"Aun que fue por mí culpa que Camus planeó hacer algo para ayudarte a ti y a Mu, pero necesitaba a Afrodita y este terminó haciendo un caos e involucrando a todos, destruyendo el plan principal que era mucho más sencillo…"_

Shaka se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y suspiró para después frotarse las sienes, no lo admitiría pero el estar ahí sentado junto al escorpio era lo más reconfortante que le había pasado en el día, se relajó un poco y le dijo _"Bueno, ¿y tú que vas a decirme?"_

Milo volteó a verlo serio _"Primeramente que no conocí jamás a alguien con tan poco talento para los sentimientos como tú, y ten en cuenta que dentro de eso está Camus"_ Shaka lo miró molesto _"Segundo, que eres un tonto por haber dejado ir a Mu"_ Shaka frunció el ceño ¿No podía regresar con Aioros? _"Bueno, ahora que me desahogue, te diré que hablé con Mu el día de ayer…"_ Shaka abrió los ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitieron y Milo lo miró divertido y se cruzó de brazos _"Claro que no te diré nada de lo que me dijo"_ el rubio le volteó los ojos, ahora estaba aun mas confundido ¿Cuál era el punto entonces?

 _Flashback_

Mu suspiró denotando hartazgo, desde la guerra del helado Shaka había tenido breves pero constantes visitas a su templo, en las cuales se había encargado, sin mucho esfuerzo, de avivar los sentimientos que Mu tenia hacia él. El lemuriano se sentía como un tonto por caer tan fácil nuevamente y aun que sabía que el indio correspondía sus sentimientos, no pensaba mover un dedo, pues él ya había hecho demasiado y el virgo jamás lo había notado, ya tenía suficiente de ser él quien perseguía a Shaka, si le interesaba, entonces que se lo demostrara.

Todo esto se lo hizo saber a Milo ese día que hablaron, a lo que el caballero de la octava casa le dio la razón, sonrió para sus adentros pues era hora de poner en marcha el plan que venían trazando desde hacía días.

 _Fin del flashback_

 _"_ _Lo que sí te diré…"_ continuó el escorpión _"Es lo afortunado que eres porque a pesar de todo, Mu aun te ama, es un privilegio enamorarte de tu mejor amigo…"_ el peli azul le sonrió, Shaka podía jurar que su mirada y semblante habían cambiado drásticamente, y estaba en lo cierto, pues tan solo pensar en Camus lograba que Milo sonriera de oreja a oreja, preso del amor desmedido que le tenía al francés.

 _"_ _El enamorarte de tu mejor amigo es a lo que todos deberían aspirar, no hay necesidad de aparentar, no hay desconfianza, lo aceptas con sus errores y virtudes, sabes todo de él y…"_ Milo se detuvo en seco al notar que Shaka lo estaba viendo fijamente, no sabía si era su figuración o el indio estaba intentando no reírse.

 _"_ _Jejeje perdón me dejé llevar"_ sonrió apenado el griego _"Mi punto es Shaka que valores eso, valora ese amor que Mu te tiene porque no puede haber nada mejor…"_ dicho esto le dio un fraternal golpe en el hombro, el cual hizo que Shaka lo viera entre extrañado y molesto, algo como _"¿Enserio me tocaste?"_ pasó por su mente, pero la enorme sonrisa de Milo seguida de _"¡Ahora ve por él tigre!"_ lo hizo bajar la guardia y sonreír inconscientemente.

Al salir de la octava casa el indio se quedó gratamente sorprendido, pues contrario a lo que él pensaba, el consejo de Milo en realidad era un muy buen consejo, no se había puesto a pensar en todas las cosas buenas que conllevaba el hecho de haberse enamorado de Mu, estas palabras hicieron crecer en él un deseo más ferviente de tener al lemuriano a su lado y lo terminaron de convencer de que ambos eran el uno para el otro.

Casa No. VII

Shaka estaba convencido de que Libra seria su descanso, pues el viejo maestro jamás se encontraba ahí, pero oh que equivocado estaba…

 _"_ _Shion te va a matar"_ fue lo primero que escucho al entrar a la séptima casa.

 _"_ _¿Perdón?"_ preguntó al aire el virgo, pues aun no podía ver a Dohko.

 _"_ _¿Estas consciente de que si tu y Mu comienzan una relación, serás yerno del patriarca?_ El caballero de libra salió de entre las sombras, acercándose al indio y viéndolo divertido _"La revolución de polvo estelar de Shion es temible, de verdad no se la deseo a nadie…"_

Shaka arqueó una ceja _"Lo que su ilustrísima pueda pensar u opinar de mis sentimientos para su discípulo me tiene sin cuidado"_ dijo fríamente, a lo que Dohko le sonrió.

 _"_ _No esperaba menos de ti Shaka, bien hecho"_ con ello le puso una mano en el hombro ¿Acaso todos pensaban invadir su espacio personal hoy? _"Yo intercederé por ti ante Shion, después de todo, no tiene cara para reprocharle nada a Mu"_ le guiño el ojo, con lo cual le confirmo todas las sospechas que tenia acerca de la relación entre el patriarca y el antiguo maestro. Sin decir más, Dohko le indicó que se fuera, no sin antes darle una sonora palmada en la espalda, a la cual Shaka se arqueó y respiro profundo a la par de que se repetía en la cabeza _"Serenidad y paciencia Shaka, serenidad y paciencia…"_

Casa No. VI

El siguiente era su templo, por lo menos ahí estaba seguro de que no se encontraría a nadie y si lo hacía le retiraría todos los sentidos para poder pasar serenamente su casa por lo menos, sin embargo no hubo necesidad, no se sentía ningún cosmos en ella, mas al dar un par de pasos vio unas flechas en el suelo, arqueó una ceja y las siguió, llegando a la sala de estar, sobre la mesa estaba un libro de cuero negro, lo miró con extrañeza y al acercarse a él notó que tenia uno separadores, supuso que estos le indicaban donde debía ver e hizo como pensó, al explorar el primer separador estaba una foto de él y Mu cuando tenían 4 años, edad en la que se habían conocido. Shaka miró la foto y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ambos estaban volteando hacia enfrente de la cámara, su rostro era demasiado serio para un niño de esa edad, muy por el contrario del lemuriano quien estaba sonriendo alegremente. Pasó al segundo separador, pudo ver que el libro indicaba que tenían 5 años, estaban entrenando juntos, de pronto el pensamiento de que Mu era sumamente lindo cuando niño cruzó por su mente, ocasionando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, queriendo esquivar ese pensamiento pasó al siguiente separador y en esa foto ambos ya contaban con 7 años, estaban dormidos sobre una pila de libros, por haberse quedado estudiando hasta tarde para su próximo examen. Cerró entonces el pesado libro y se sentó un momento a reflexionar sobre todos esos sucesos, sobre su apego a Mu y lo importante que era para él, simplemente no podía verse compartiendo su vida con nadie más. Volteó el rostro hacia el techo, sus ojos se llenaron de determinación: _no podía fracasar…_

Una ansiedad enorme lo invadió de pronto, cosa que jamás se había permitido sentir, quería pasar volando el resto de las casas y llegar a Aries para tomar al tibetano por la cintura y…

Shaka se ruborizó de pronto, sorprendido por lo rápido que viajaba su mente y las imágenes que le proyectaba. El no era impulsivo, calculaba bastante bien sus movimientos y palabras, limitando así la posibilidad de equivocarse, pero todo lo que se le venía a la mente realmente se salía por completo de sus principios, era arriesgado, era impertinente, pero a la vez le parecía tan necesario...se levantó entonces apresurado, aun le quedaban la mitad de los templos y por cada casa que pasaba el deseo de ver a Mu solo incrementaba.

Casa No. V

Cuando llegó a Leo, este tan solo le hablo de que debía mostrar mucha seguridad en sus palabras, consejo que de algún modo Shura ya le había dado, por lo cual no quiso perder más el tiempo y se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Casa No. IV

En Cáncer, para su sorpresa, Deathmask lo sentó en el comedor y después de insistirle un par de veces en que se tomara una cerveza con él para "calmar los nervios" recibiendo tan solo negativas del virgo, se puso serio y le dijo _"Escúchame con atención Shaka, que no pienso repetírtelo…en realidad yo consideraba que Saga era el mejor candidato que Mu podía tener…"_ el virgo lo vio contrariado, pero no dijo nada, esperando que el italiano se explicara _"El valora a Mu, tu no habías logrado convencerme de que lo hicieras…hasta ahora"_ le sonrió, pero Shaka pudo notar una pizca de tristeza en su mirada, el caballero del cuarto templo bajó la misma y continuó _"Yo alguna vez quise a alguien, ¿lo puedes creer? Y jamás tuve el coraje necesario para decírselo, siempre me mostré indiferente a su amabilidad e incluso mis detalles hacia ella los hacía en el anonimato, tuve que perderla para darme cuenta de lo tonto que había sido…"_ Shaka se quedó helado, el no había conocido la historia entre Deathmask y Helena más que por boca del resto, nunca creyó que realmente el caballero de Cáncer hubiera estado tan profundamente enamorado de esa mujer, hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos _"Tu estas pasando por algo similar, tuviste que perder a Mu para darte cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ti, pero al contrario de mi, tu aun tienes al tiempo de tu parte…"_ el italiano se levantó de la mesa, tomó a Shaka de la muñeca (quien lo vio nuevamente con cara de "no me toques") y lo llevó casi a rastras a la entrada que daba al templo de géminis _" ¡Así que deja de perder el tiempo y lárgate de una vez a Aries, Shaka!"_ dicho esto lo aventó y se sonrió _"Buena suerte"_ se dio la media vuelta y entro a cáncer.

Shaka a su vez se sonrió también, no podía esperar menos de Deathmask, quien probablemente había hecho todo eso solo para re afianzar el hecho de que era un caballero frío, indiferente y burlesco.

Casa No. III

Caminó entonces hacia la casa de géminis, cada paso que daba le intrigaba más que pasaría en ese templo, siendo su guardián Saga…Shaka realmente no tenía idea de que el géminis había desistido de conquistar a Mu, así que se estaba preparando mentalmente para una batalla de los mil días.

Para su sorpresa Saga lo recibió muy cordialmente _"Shaka, quiero que entiendas una cosa, no soy tu enemigo, claro que eso no quiere decir que sea tu amigo tampoco…"_ el géminis cerró los ojos y le entre sonrió _"Todo lo que vaya a hacer en esta ocasión, ten por seguro que lo hago por Mu, no por ti…"_

Shaka estaba a punto de replicar, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que no podía moverse…comenzó a sudar frío ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Saga?

 _"_ _Perdóname por esto Shaka, créeme que a mi no me va a gustar mas que a ti"_ dicho esto el géminis pegó su frente a la del indio y susurró _"Crossroad Mirage"_ inmediatamente después, para sorpresa, histeria, y demás sentimientos de rechazo por parte del virgo, Saga lo besó.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia se encontraba en lo que estaba muy seguro era otra dimensión, había muchas estrellas a su alrededor y su cuerpo se encontraba suspendido en el aire.

 _"_ _Tus sospechas son ciertas Shaka, estamos precisamente en otra dimensión, en la cual se cruzan todos los posibles destinos…"_

El virgo oía pero no escuchaba a Saga, pues aun se encontraba atónito porque lo había besado, ignorando su explicación y dándose cuenta que había recuperado la movilidad comenzó a gritarle _"¡Por Shiva! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!"_ Saga mantenía los ojos cerrados, su cara era de completa indiferencia al casi berrinche de Shaka _"Esto es importante Shaka, de no ser así, créeme que jamás lo hubiera hecho… Crossroad mirage es la técnica de los santos de géminis que te permite ver dos posibles universos que no pueden coexistir…una paradoja"_

 _"_ _¡¿No podías utilizar el Satán imperial en vez de esto?!"_ Si Shaka no le había lanzado el tesoro del cielo, era porque su curiosidad era más grande que su ira.

 _"_ _No es lo mismo Shaka entiende, el Satán imperial es una ilusión, esto realmente es el destino trazado en las estrellas, las posibilidades que existen dependiendo de las decisiones que tomes, es un don que solo los nacidos bajo la constelación de géminis poseemos…"_

Shaka entonces comprendió las intenciones del peli azul y recuperó su usual semblante, con lo que Saga entendió que podía continuar _"Te mostraré primero el destino de Mu si no logras convencerlo de que realmente deben estar juntos…"_

El virgo de pronto vio al lemuriano caminando a paso apresurado, no estaba vistiendo su armadura, ni siquiera estaba vistiendo sus ropas tradicionales…llevaba el cabello corto al hombro y ropa más bien casual, cuando lo vio con detenimiento traía además una mochila bastante grande y sus alrededores no parecían para nada Athenas ¿Dónde estaba Mu? Y ¿Por qué se veía tan diferente?

De pronto lo vio doblando en una esquina, la manga de su camisa se recorrió cuando vio la hora en el reloj de su muñeca _"¡De nuevo se me ha hecho tarde!"_ dijo el peli lavanda, se detuvo entonces y entró a un callejón, cerró sus ojos y se teletransportó a otro igual de solitario, salió de ahí y a donde el tibetano dirigió sus pasos dejo a Shaka sin aliento _"Una… ¿escuela?"_ Pero…"

 _"_ _Mu desertó del santuario…"_ lo interrumpió Saga _"La armadura lo abandonó por la incertidumbre de su corazón, ahora Kiki es el nuevo santo de Aries…"_ Shaka abrió tan grandes los ojos que pensó que se le saldrían _"En este destino, ustedes dos jamás se vuelven a ver, pues Mu decide cortar todo de raíz y le pierdes para siempre el rastro…"_

El guardián del sexto templo sintió como si se estuviera hundiendo, veía a Saga pero no lo veía en realidad " _Espera, aun hay mas…"_ le dijo el géminis, Shaka entonces pudo ver a Mu regresando de la escuela, en la cual trabajaba dando clases en preescolar, por ello se había cortado el cabello, pues los pequeños al principio se lo jalaban sin cesar. El lemuriano llega a un pequeño y muy modesto departamento, con tan solo un par de muebles y una cama, se sienta pesadamente en la misma mientras revisa varios recibos de deudas, suspira con pesar y se deja caer en la cama, agotado y frustrado pues por más que trabaja es incapaz de mantenerse al ritmo de la gran ciudad. Se levanta con pesadez y Shaka lo ve ponerse un uniforme y volver a salir del departamento, entendiendo entonces que Mu tiene dos empleos.

 _"_ _Creo que ya has entendido la idea"_ le dijo el griego _"En este futuro Mu no vive, sobrevive… ni siquiera me molestaré en mostrarte lo infeliz que eres tu…"_ Shaka permaneció estoico ante las palabras de Saga, quien tan solo volteó a verlo fríamente y le dijo _"Ahora, te mostraré el futuro si tienes éxito en convencer a Mu de tus sentimientos hacia él…"_

Shaka pudo verse a sí mismo en virgo, meditando como usualmente lo hacía, sin embargo, pasó algo que no era para nada parte de su rutina: Shun de Andrómeda entró a su templo, saludándolo cordialmente _"Maestro, espero no haberlo interrumpido…"_

 _"_ _¿Ma..maestro?"_ murmuró Shaka, quien continuó viendo la escena.

Shaka del futuro negó con la cabeza _"Estaba esperándote Shun, comencemos a entrenar…"_

Saga al notar la cara de desconcierto del virgo, le explicó _"Shun tomará tu lugar como santo de Virgo…es tu aprendiz"_

Nuevamente Shaka sintió sus ojos desbordarse ¿Por qué estaría entrenando a un sucesor? Y más importante aún, ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con Mu?

 _"_ _Necesitas ceder tu lugar Shaka, después de todo, de nada sirve que el santo de virgo viva en Jamir…"_

Acto seguido Saga le mostró la torre donde Mu solía vivir, en la cual se encuentra el mencionado caballero cortando cuidadosamente unas zanahorias, en la estufa hay agua hirviendo e incluso al tratarse de una especie de ilusión Shaka puede percibir el delicioso aroma de ese guiso. El lemuriano voltea de pronto en dirección a la entrada de la cocina y Shaka se ve a él mismo entrar, Mu le sonríe ampliamente y deja lo que está haciendo pues el virgo lo toma por la cintura besándolo, rompe el beso y le dice _"Shun ya está muy cerca de aprenderlo todo, pronto podre venirme a vivir aquí contigo permanentemente"_

El lemuriano sonríe entonces y se abraza fuertemente del rubio, incapaz de contener su emoción, Shaka le pone una mano en la cabeza y después besa su frente. Posteriormente Saga le muestra que la armadura de Virgo escoge a Shun, por lo cual el virgo se despide de todos y parte hacia Jamir, donde el amor de su vida lo espera ansioso.

A Shaka algo de esto no le cuadraba del todo… _"Pero ¿Y Mu por qué está en Jamir?"_

Saga lo miró serio y le dijo _"La armadura va a abandonar a Mu de cualquier modo, en cualquiera de los universos posibles, Mu ya no puede ser caballero de Aries…"_ el géminis volteó a ver al menor, quien aun portaba una cara de franca confusión _"Tú decides por cuál de los dos futuros luchar Shaka, hay algo importante que quiero que notes en ellos…"_ sonrió el géminis _"Así tengas éxito o fracases en demostrarle a Mu tu genuino interés, yo no aparezco en ninguna de las posibilidades…"_ Shaka no había caído en cuenta de ello, era cierto…

 _"_ _El otro día el mismo Mu, inconscientemente, me hizo darme cuenta que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él…"_ Saga vio al rubio con melancolía y le puso una mano en el hombro _"Si su felicidad está contigo Shaka, no me queda más que hacerme a un lado y pedirte que lo cuides, sin embargo, no olvides que si lo dejas caer, yo estaré ahí para levantarlo"_ Dicho esto el griego le sonrió retadoramente, a lo que Shaka le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _"_ _Bueno Saga, te garantizo que no abra necesidad de ello, pierde cuidado, me encargaré de que no pase un solo día sin que Mu sonría"_

Para su asombro Saga le estiró la mano, Shaka la tomó y ambos se dieron un solemne apretón mientras se veían con complicidad _"Ahora vete"_ le ordenó el peli azul.

Antes de salir de géminis el rubio se empezó a reír, para asombro del griego " _¿De que te estas riendo?"_ le preguntó.

" _¿Sabes que acabas de robarme mi primer beso, Saga?"_

El caballero del tercer templo se quedó helado _"Discúlpame, menos mal que mi primer beso se lo di a Mu..."_

 _"¿QUE HAS DICHO?!"_ el rubio estaba a nada de mandar al demonio la tregua y soltar su ira contra el peli azul.

 _"Lo siento pensé en voz alta"_ le sonrió "Quizá lo mejor es que los dos olviden que alguna vez los besé, pues ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba ni lo deseaba eso lo tengo bien claro"

 _"Esto es tan extraño..."_ murmuró Shaka, queriendo dejar todo el asunto en el pasado a medida que salia de la tercera casa.

Casa No. II

Aldebarán miró con picardía a Shaka, se ve notablemente exhausto, deben haber pasado horas desde que empezó el recorrido, incluso las rosas que ha llevado todo este tiempo parecían haberse cansado junto con él _"Creo que es justo que comas algo"_ le dijo el tauro empujando a Shaka hacia el comedor antes de que el virgo pudiera siquiera replicar, Aldebarán tomó las flores y las puso en agua, después le extendió un vaso de la misma a Shaka quien empezó a beberla con mesura, pero a la mitad del vaso la mando muy lejos y se lo empinó completo de un trago _" ¡Dioses sí que estabas sediento!"_ lo miró el moreno asombrado, volviéndole a servir agua, la cual Shaka tomó inmediatamente _"Debes estarte muriendo de hambre, imagina por un momento que estés dando tu declaración de amor y tu estomago te traicione"_ rió el brasileño, haciendo que Shaka se ruborizara. Después fue a la cocina y le trajo al virgo un par de frutas y verduras, sabiendo que era vegetariano y no pudiéndole ofrecer nada más.

 _"_ _Gracias Aldebarán"_ el indio hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a comer.

 _"_ _Como has recibido tantos consejos a lo largo de este día, dudo que exista alguno más que yo te pueda decir, siendo ambos las personas más cercanas a Mu, básicamente conocemos lo mismo de él, claro que a mí no me mostraría jamás algunas facetas que a ti te ha mostrado…"_

Shaka se quedó con media manzana en la boca viendo al tauro, no entendiendo por completo a que se refería, el caballero del segundo templo lo notó y le sonrió afablemente _"Es muy diferente ver con los ojos del amor que con los de la amistad, Mu siempre se ha caracterizado por ser amable con todos, pero hacia demasiadas cosas "extras" para ti, una lástima que jamás las notaras…conociéndolo, eso es lo que lo tiene tan molesto"_ Shaka de pronto perdió el apetito, recordó el juego de té que le llevó hacia un par de semanas, a nadie más había intentado reponerle algo de su templo, recordó también una ocasión en la que se enfermó por hacer ayunos prolongados y Mu permaneció con él en virgo obligándolo a comer hasta que se curó, y la otra ocasión en la que estaban viendo las estrellas en la madrugada y hacía demasiado frio, Mu lo había envuelto con su bufanda contrayendo él mismo un resfriado… ¿y que había hecho por él para agradecerle? Su mente se quedó en blanco y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta _"…no lo merezco"_ musitó.

 _"_ _¿He…?"_ Preguntó Aldebarán, pues realmente no había alcanzado a entender nada.

 _"_ _El amor de Mu, no hice nada para ganármelo, sino todo lo contrario…"_

 _"_ _Y sin embargo ahí lo tienes"_ le sonrió el brasileño _"Ahora imagina que pasará con ustedes ahora que por fin lo has entendido, por favor invítenme a su boda…"_

 _"_ _No nos precipitemos Aldebarán"_ le dijo un tanto asustado Shaka, si bien amaba a Mu esto aun seguía siendo demasiado para él, ¡Ahora una boda! Por los Budas si habían hecho este desastre tan solo para juntarlos no se quería imaginar que sería una boda entre sus manos.

 _"_ _Mejor continúo mi camino, te agradezco la comida y la charla"_ le sonrió levemente el virgo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por ese gesto, pues no solía ni ser tan cortés ni sonreírle a los demás. Definitivamente algo en ese largo y un tanto tedioso recorrido por las casas del zodiaco había despertado un lado más humano en él, el reconocerse en este ambiente como un neófito le había puesto los pies en la tierra, por lo menos para esto, para todo lo demás seguía sintiendo que era por mucho superior a todos.

Casa No. I

 _"_ _Cuando se oculta el Sol empiezo a perder la fe, porque significa que ha pasado otro día de distanciamiento en el que no pude hacer nada para que vuelvas a mi lado. Finalmente me he atrevido a cortar el silencio, porque siento que tiene espadas de doble filo que no solo me estaban lastimando a mí, sino también a ti"._

El virgo recordó esa frase, la había leído en algún lado y le parecía la cosa más acertada que podía decirle a Mu, tomo valor junto con una bocanada de aire y camino hacia Aries, las flores que Afrodita amablemente le dio de nuevo se veían frescas gracias a Aldebarán, la determinación que le aconsejaron Shura y Aioria lo movió en cada escalón y si se equivocaba como Aioros le decía se levantaría de nuevo y no quitaría el dedo del renglón, volvería mil veces si era necesario con tal de que el destino que Saga le mostró no se cumpliera , después de todo tenía toda una vida para convencer al lemuriano, como DM le había hecho ver. No se permitirá dudar, iba convencido a arrodillarse si era necesario, pues como Camus le había dicho, en cuestiones de pareja de nada le valía ocultar lo que sentía, debía abrirle su corazón si quería que Mu le creyera que esta vez iba enserio, y si lo amaba como Milo le había dicho que lo hacía, esperaba que ese amor lo convenciera de darle una oportunidad de demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba por ser tan ciego…

 _"_ _Hola Shaka, ¡por Buda! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Y esas flores…?"_

…

 **Contestando reviews**

 **Pequebalam**

Hola! Gracias de nuevo por tu review :3 me has acompañado a lo largo de toda esta historia enserio que te lo agradezco ;o; Los consejos de Milo eran buenísimos, y pues Shaka... *suspira* digamos que hizo las cosas un tanto a su manera jeje de igual manera terminó re enamorando a Mu :3

Este capítulo me pase la verdad esta larguísimo, pero bueno espero que a pesar de todo sea de tu agrado, Saga es un ser maravilloso, me he basado tan solo en su lado bueno, según el manga Saga tenía un corazón tan bondadoso que la gente pensaba que era la encarnación de un Dios, que los niños lo querían mucho y era respetado por todos, ese es el Saga que quise proyectar aquí, incluso besó a Shaka también jajajaja por una buena causa claro esta u.u Así que sin querer medio te cumplí lo del amor de tres :P Gracias por las felicitaciones :D

 **Zooropa**

Como siempre tus reviews me sacan una enorme sonrisa, la rivalidad definitivamente es de los fans, porque como no saben cuál de los dos es el más poderoso, pues a veces dicen en la serie que es Saga y luego Shaka y bla bla bla por eso según yo se hizo esa idea generalizada en el fandom (yo he leído que el más poderoso es Saga pero el que tiene mayor cosmos es Shaka, ósea, te dejan igual o peor) y si, los saguistas y los Shakistas son parodia al fandom, originalmente iba a poner quien estaba en donde pero no le halle cabida en la historia, así que te pondré aquí como lo había pensando en un principio

Aldebarán, Milo, Camus, Afrodita: Shaka

¿Por qué? Creo que los primeros tres son demasiado obvios, Afrodita porque le parecía lo más bello y correcto que ellos que se notaba se querían desde siempre por fin estuvieran juntos.

DM, Aioria, Aioros: Saga

DM por querer ver arder el santuario y la razón que el mismo le da a Shaka, Aioros por que Saga fue su amigo de la infancia y su lealtad realmente está con él y Aioria por apoyar a su hermano (y por encontrar a Shaka tan divertido como ver césped crecer)

Neutrales: Dohko, Shura (A ellos todo les importa un carajo, por razones súper diferentes pero el resultado es el mismo xD)

Me intriga el por qué no puedes comer helado me imagino que eres intolerante o algo así u.u me alegra que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos, lo del trapo es una vivencia mía jeje…debo confesarte (sin querer causarle envidias a nadie jajaja) que mi novio se parece en la personalidad a Shaka y es mi gran inspiración para el comportamiento romántico de él jajaja varias de las cosas que pongo que Shaka hace es porque mi novio ya las ha hecho (espero y no lea esto xD)

Respecto a Afrodita, resultó que se adueño del plan D: en el siguiente capítulo les explicaré como fue que todo resulto en tan enorme caos, lo de más capítulos sin querer se cumplió jajajaja estoy viendo que quizá tenga otros dos, también debería cambiar la descripción pues era un Milo x Camus y ya hice un desmadre nada que ver jajaja ¡es publicidad engañosa! Espero que no se vuelva tediosa la trama y en el siguiente prometo regresar al Camilo :$

 **Crossroad Mirage**

Segun Saint seiya Wikia:

Tras darle un beso a su rival, Paradox accede a otra dimensión y le muestra a su adversario dos diferentes posibles futuros para un mismo presente. El cuerpo de su rival, se encuentra en medio de dos futuros posibles, creándole a este una encrucijada, quien indeciso al no saber que camino es el correcto, cae derrotado por la presión mental ejercida.

No me queda más que agradecerles, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D


	7. Confesión

**Notas de autora:**

En recompensa a su paciencia con el anterior, este lo hare corto jajajaja un abrazo a todos :D

 _…O…_

 _"Esto no es para nada como lo había pensado en un principio…"_

 _"Por supuesto que no, tu plan era aburrido y simple, definitivamente necesitaba un par de arreglos"_

 _"¿Un par de arreglos? Pero si lo cambiaste por completo, yo solo iba a arreglarles una cita a ciegas y necesitaba que me ayudaras a decorar con tus rosas…"_

 _"Ese plan estaba destinado a fracasar, ahora calla, que no escucho lo que dicen…"_

 _….O…._

 _"Hola Shaka, ¡por Buda! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Y esas flores…?"_ el lemuriano vio con curiosidad el ramo de rosas que sostenía el rubio, este último lo miró a los ojos por un par de segundos y se las extendió para que las tomara _"Afrodita me dijo que te las entregara"_

 _-*Facepalm*-_

El tibetano las tomó en brazos y las contempló con una sonrisa _"Que amable de su parte, pero dime Shaka, ¿Acaso no crees que es algo extraño que me las haya enviado contigo?"_

El indio negó con la cabeza _"Su intención era que te dijera que eran de mi parte, pero no podía tomar crédito por algo que yo no hice, la verdad es que ese ramo lo ha generado él"_

 _-"Por Athena, mi esfuerzo tirado a la basura…"-_

 _"Ya me parecía algo atípico de ti"_ lo vio divertido el lemuriano _"Bueno, de tu parte o no Shaka, no creo que estés aquí simplemente para entregarme estas rosas ¿A qué has venido?"_

 _"No hay necesidad de pretender, no finjas que no sabes que estoy aquí para arreglar las cosas"_

 _"Tan tajante como siempre"_ le sonrió _"No sé qué pensaba Afrodita, pero unas simples flores no cambiarán nada…"_

 _"Lo sé"_ dicho esto, ante la mirada asombrada de Mu, Shaka el orgulloso caballero más cercano a Dios, se arrodilló ante él. Al tibetano se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pues conociendo al indio como lo hacía, entendía que esto era sumamente difícil para él, el rubio mantuvo la vista en el suelo y continuó _"Por eso vengo a solicitar tu perdón, admito que fui un ciego y no me estoy disculpando por no darme cuenta antes de mis sentimientos, sino por el daño que te causé en el proceso…"_

Un par de lagrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Mu, quien dijo _quedamente "Shaka levántate del suelo, no hay necesidad de que te arrodilles…"_

Shaka no podía ver a los ojos al tibetano aun, por lo cual ni siquiera se percató de que su gesto lo había conmovido hasta las lagrimas _"Debes saber que haré lo que crea necesario sin con ello logro que me des una oportunidad, Mu"_

El ariano sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos y se arrodilló también frente a Shaka, este último alzó la vista y pudo ver que a pesar de que Mu lloraba, su sonrisa era más bien irónica _"No voy a permitir_ [P1] _que mis sentimientos hacia ti nublen mi juicio, me has dado el suficiente tiempo para pensar las cosas y por más vueltas que le he dado al asunto no logro encontrar un solo momento en el cual me haya sentido correspondido por ti, yo siempre te he apoyado en lo que necesitas, desde la batalla en las doce casas cuando querías regresar a tu templo junto con Ikki hasta detener a Aioria y los caballeros de bronce para que pudieras alcanzar el 8vo sentido en la sala gemela…"_ la mirada de Mu de pronto no solo se veía triste, sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro con un tinte de ira _"Yo mismo soporté las ganas de detener a nuestros compañeros y me tragué mi dolor por haberte perdido, pues desde ese entonces ya eras dueño de mis sentimientos, Shaka…"_ El rubio abrió grandes los ojos ante esta declaración, pero permaneció callado, por lo que Mu continuó _"En Asgard fui yo a buscarte a esa cueva, a pesar de que tu sabias lo de las armaduras divinas, decidiste permanecer ahí sin hacer nada, te conté la situación e intenté que por una vez me ayudaras, luchando a mi lado, sin éxito. Dime entonces Shaka ¿Cómo estar seguro de que_ [P2] _esto no es un cruel juego de tu mente? Siempre hemos estado juntos y quizá la idea de que Saga pudiera apartarme de tu lado te confundió a este grado, eso es lo que realmente pienso que sientes: confusión, no amor"_

El rubio lo vio directo a los ojos, su mirada no daba lugar a dudas _"Yo podre no haberme enamorado antes, también no entender completamente el concepto e incluso considerarme un completo incompetente en la materia, sin embargo, aun así se que lo que siento por ti es completamente diferente a lo que sentía un tiempo atrás, no me cabe la menor duda. He fallado hasta ahora en transmitirte esos sentimientos Mu, ocasionando que pienses de esa manera, no puedo culparte por ello, sin embargo no voy a descansar hasta convencerte de lo contrario…pienso que el que siente confusión y no amor eres tú: Mientras tú buscas un motivo para estar enamorado de mí, yo no puedo encontrar uno para no estarlo"_

El lemuriano apretó los puños con fuerza al igual que sus parpados, conteniendo las lagrimas que insistían en caer, sintió su cuerpo temblar y cuando habló, su voz hizo lo mismo _"Siempre fuiste tú, siempre has sido tú… ¡Idiota! con razones o sin ellas"_ Mu ya no sabía si estaba molesto con Shaka o con el mismo por no poder odiarlo. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir el cálido cuerpo del virgo envolverlo en un reconfortante abrazo, Mu perdió el equilibrio al ser jalado hacia el cuerpo de Shaka y su rostro encontró lugar en el hombro del rubio quien estando aun arrodillado colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza del peli lavanda y le susurró _"Mu, ya basta…creo que ya me has castigado lo suficiente, no me obligues a decirte que no me imagino mi vida ya sin ti, que estos días que conocí la amargura de tu indiferencia han sido los más difíciles de mi vida, la necesidad terrible de verte a todas horas, la ansiedad de tenerte enfrente y no poder demostrarte lo que siento por ti, el callarme mis sentimientos… ¿Qué necesidad tenemos de pasar por esto? Hasta yo tengo entendido que si dos personas se aman, deben estar juntas…"_

El lemuriano alzó la cabeza de repente, impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar _"¿Qué has dicho?"_

Shaka se sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que se había escapado de sus labios y miró al lemuriano con ternura _"He dicho que te amo, Mu"_

Mu se quedó helado, una cosa era estar enamorado de alguien, esa sensación efervescente que se podía romper ante la primera desilusión, y otra muy distinta, era amar… se negaba a creerlo, pero cuando vio con detenimiento a los ojos a Shaka encontró en su mirada finalmente la respuesta…

 _"Shaka…"_ dijo con un hilo de voz

 _"¿Si?"_ el murmulló del virgo acompañado de la sonrisa enternecida hicieron estragos en el corazón de Mu, quien no pudo decir nada más, Shaka tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dijo _"Siendo tu un hombre que necesita probar las cosas por sí mismo para estar seguro, y dudando seguramente de lo que te estoy diciendo, no me queda más que demostrártelo…"_ Y sin más lo besó.

El lemuriano primero abrió los ojos como platos ¿Estaba realmente pasando esto? Pero a medida que Shaka iba envolviendo sus labios con los propios, todas las dudas se fueron disipando de su mente, si acaso era un sueño, solo pedía no despertar nunca. Cedió entonces finalmente a sus sentimientos por el rubio y se abrazó de su cuello, Shaka que no se esperaba esto perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas al piso con el lemuriano encima rompiendo con ello el contacto, Mu quien tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho del indio se empezó a reír, ocasionando una sonrisa en Shaka.

 _"Por los Budas, somos pésimos en esto, ¿no lo crees?"_ le dijo divertido el ariano mientras se incorporaba, le extendió la mano a Shaka para que hiciera lo mismo y el rubio la tomó, levantándose.

 _"Puede ser, pero no me importa"_ el virgo tomó a Mu por la cintura, lo vio directo a los ojos y le dijo suavemente, casi con vergüenza _"Te amo"_

 _"Yo mas" l_ e respondió Mu rápidamente, sonriendo un tanto apenado.

Shaka arqueó una ceja y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo burlonamente _"¿Quieres iniciar una batalla de los mil días, corderito?"_ el virgo dijo esto con el mismo tono sarcástico con el cual llamó caballeritos a los bronces alguna vez.

 _"¡AY POR ATHENA!"_

 _"¡Shhhhhhhh!"_

Los caballeros de Aries y Virgo se vieron extrañados y después voltearon a ver en dirección a las columnas de la primera casa, de donde había provenido el grito.

 _"¿Escuchaste?"_ preguntó Mu

 _"¡Milo eres un tonto! ¡Ya nos descubrieron!"_

 _"¡Lo siento! No lo pude evitar me salió del alma…"_

Aries y Virgo seguían viendo en dirección a los pilares, confundidos, sin embargo Shaka comprendió inmediatamente que ocurría, sin importarle más nada se acercó peligrosamente a la entrada, dejando atrás a un confundido Mu, una vez ahí se encontró con el resto de los dorados (a excepción de Saga, que declinó la invitación pues una cosa era aceptar su derrota y otra ser masoquista)

 _"¡¿QUE HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUI?!"_ una peligrosa energía comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Shaka, aterrando a todos por igual _"¡Váyanse antes de que los deje sin sentidos!"_

Ni tardos ni perezosos los caballeros de Athena se retiraron de la primera casa, cuando todos se fueron el rubio suspiró enfadado, poco después fue alcanzado por Mu, quien se paró al lado de él, esperando una explicación.

 _"¿Como no paso todo esto con Milo y Camus?"_ preguntó el semidiós al aire.

 _"Mi plan fue más discreto, aquí se involucraron todos…_ _"_

Shaka primero se quedó serio un momento y después al entender, abrió los ojos en shock y volteó a ver a Mu _"¡¿Tú lo sabías?!"_

El lemuriano le sonrió y se encogió de hombros _"Los chismes corren rápido en el santuario"_

 _"¡¿Y a sabiendas de ello me hiciste sufrir tanto...?!"_

 _"Shh Shh Shh"_ el tibetano hizo este sonido para después callarlo con un beso, Shaka primero se resistió pero después relajó los hombros derrotado.

 _"Debemos buscar otra posible pareja para que se olviden de nosotros"_ le dijo el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados y el rostro a escasos centímetros del de Mu.

 _"O irnos del santuario…"_

Shaka entonces dio un paso atrás poniendo distancia, miró al ariano a los ojos y este pudo notar una pizca de terror en los de su ahora pareja, quien recordó el destino que Saga le había mostrado horas atrás. Notó entonces algo que por los nervios, el cansancio y demás no había hecho, Mu no llevaba puesta su armadura…

El lemuriano notó como la vista de Shaka se paseaba por su cuerpo y entendió que se había percatado de ello _"Mi armadura, me abandonó esta mañana_ …" Mu se sonrió con melancolía _"Yo que poseo la habilidad de hablar con ellas, sé que lo hizo por la incertidumbre de mi corazón, pues ya no encuentro razón para ser un caballero de Athena…Kiki ya está en edad de portarla por lo que he decidido cederle mi lugar"_

 _"Pero Mu, si haces eso…"_

 _"Lo sé, si la armadura acepta a Kiki como su nuevo portador, yo ya no seré bienvenido al santuario…pero ya no hay razón para permanecer aquí"_

 _"¿Has dicho que no hay razón para permanecer aquí? ¿Qué hay de nosotros?"_

 _"La armadura me abandonó esta mañana Shaka, esta mañana no había un nosotros…espero y lo entiendas, no puedo forzarla a aceptarme y tampoco puedo forzar a mi corazón a sentirse distinto"_

….O….

 _"Al final todo resultó bien"_ dijo Milo estirándose cuan largo era en el sillón de la casa de Acuario.

 _"Me temo que eso no es del todo cierto Milo"_ dijo Camus mientras se abría espacio en el sillón _"Supongo que tu también lo notaste…"_

El guardián de la octava casa se quedó serio _"Bueno, a DM también su armadura lo abandonó alguna vez… supongo que no es para tanto"_

Camus negó con la cabeza _"Entre DM y Mu existe una diferencia abismal…"_

 _"Si eso me queda muy claro"_ lo interrumpió Milo a lo que Camus le regaló una rodada de ojos.

 _"Es una pena, pareciera que el destino no quiere que esos dos estén juntos ¿Todo nuestro esfuerzo fue entonces en vano…?"_

 _"No lo creo, ambos son increíblemente testarudos…"_

 _"Y cursis…"_ rió el escorpión _._

Camus recordó el episodio donde Milo no pudo contenerse y que por su culpa los habían descubierto, el no estaba para nada de acuerdo en invadir la privacidad de sus compañeros pero había sido arrastrado por la corriente, sin duda Milo era una mala influencia para él.

 _"¿Por qué tu no me dices esas cosas Camus?"_ le sonrió burlonamente el escorpio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello del francés _"¿Qué no se supone que Francia es el país del romance?"_

El peli aguamarina se zafó de las intenciones de su novio, para disgusto del mismo y le dijo _"Bueno Milo, yo tengo entendido que los griegos toman muy en serio el noviazgo, incluso hacen un ritual ¿el mío donde está?"_

El peli azul se quedó helado y maldijo tener un novio tan culto. No es que no considerara serio su noviazgo, era más bien que eso del ritual le parecía una tontería _"¿Enserio quieres eso?"_ le preguntó esperando un no como respuesta, que para su suerte, fue lo que obtuvo.

 _"Odiaría estar en el lugar de Mu y Shaka, que es lo que terminaría pasando si hicieras algo así…"_

 _"Suena extraño que digas eso, cuando todo el lio fue obra tuya…"_

 _"NO FUE obra mía, Afrodita se adueño del plan al final…yo me deslindo totalmente de sus consecuencias ya sean buenas o malas"_

 _"De cualquier modo, lo que pase ya con esos dos no es de nuestra incumbencia, hemos saldado nuestra deuda con ellos para bien o para mal"_

 _"En dos días más es la reunión del club, en esos mismos dos días llegará Shion al santuario…No creo que para ese entonces Mu recupere su armadura"_

 _"¡Dioses imagínate cuando se enteré! Primero matará a Shaka, y después a Mu…"_

 _"Quizá nos castigue a todos si se entera que participamos en el plan de Afrodita…"_

Milo se empezó a reír de pronto, ante la mirada extrañada de Camus _"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"_

 _"Ahora más que nunca no quisiera estar en el lugar de Shaka, ni ser el más cercano a Dios lo va a salvar de la ira del Patriarca, en momentos como este agradezco que seamos huérfanos"_

Camus no supo como tomar eso, así que hizo como que no lo escuchó _"Milo…"_ el peli aguamarina paseó su mano por los cabellos azules del griego, obteniendo inmediatamente su total atención _"Ya me cansé de hablar de esto, dejemos el asunto por la paz, ¿Te parece?"_

Milo tomó la mano de Camus y la besó, se fue besando el dorso y subiendo lentamente por la muñeca hasta el brazo, jaló al francés por la cintura con su mano libre mientras besaba su hombro acercándolo más a él, retiró con cuidado el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta el galo y succionó un poco el hueso de su clavícula, lo cual ocasionó que un sonoro suspiro escapara de los labios de Camus, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el descansa brazo del sillón, Milo colocó su cuerpo entero sobre el del acuariano y lo besó en los labios, colocando ambas manos en la cabeza del galo mientras el cabello aguamarina se colaba entre sus dedos, rompió el beso y miró a su pareja a los ojos _"Te amo Camus_ " le dijo quedamente.

 _"Yo mas"_ se sonrió el francés mientras veía a Milo pícaramente, el escorpio rió a carcajadas _"Idiota"_ le dijo para después besarlo nuevamente.

….O….

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **Zukilove**

¡Viva! Jajajaja gracias por las porras :3

 **Natalia UvU**

Oh Dios mío yo también te amo por tu comentario, enserio que siempre me hace feliz saber que mis historias ayudan de alguna manera ya sea a matar el tiempo o en tu caso a desestresarte, espero que los resultados de tu examen te favorezcan y todo marche bien :D sino recuerda que a veces el destino nos tiene trazadas cosas que ni nos imaginamos ¡ánimo! Ahora de vuelta a la temática del fic :P Siiii Shaka aleluya ya era hora, pero es que debe ser difícil darte cuenta de tus sentimientos, correr felizmente a confesarlos y ¡pum! Que siempre no, eso le ocasionó mucha inseguridad al virgo pero gracias a sus compañeros dorados entendió que la única manera de obtener lo que deseaba era luchando por ello, tu idea de Mu dormido es muy buena lástima que no se me ocurrió u_u

 **Zooropa**

Jamás podría odiarte o3o has sido demasiado buena conmigo, pero debo admitir que me rompiste el corazón :( yo que creí que lograría jalarte al lado Shakamuista me siento un completo fracaso ;o; me gustaría que me recomendaras dicha historia pues me resulta difícil imaginarme a esos dos juntos porque ambos tienen un carácter muy fuerte, me parece más sencillo imaginarme a Mu con Saga que a Shaka con Saga :S Ahora pienso que te estás vengando de mi por todo lo que Shaka pasó u.u Hare dicho fic con gusto solo por tratarse de ti pero necesito pensar en un modo donde esos dos se enamoren, confieso que lo veo difícil, pero igual si leo esa historia pueda entender un poco el ship. En otras noticias, que bueno que te gustaron los consejos n.n Dohko siempre ha sido un trollazo, no olvidemos cuando le dijo a Shiryu que se había muerto y no era cierto jajajaaja

Y si, Paradox, que es mujer, tiene ese ataque, obviamente es un ataque de dos personas, para fines de masas tiene otros muy parecidos a los de Saga, como ella es el santo del amor una cosa así por eso besa a su rival.

Lo de la boda no te preocupes, no pienso ponerla ni hoy ni quizá nunca porque yo no creo en esas cosas, solo me pareció algo que Aldebarán diría, nosotros los latinos todo lo queremos terminar en boda jajaja y si te fijas a Shaka la idea no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

Y si, mi novio se parece algo (quizá más de algo) a Shaka en la personalidad, pero en el físico para nada (Es moreno con cabello chino y oscuro, totalmente contrarios) con decirte que en San Valentín me regaló un martillo jajaja

Yo no veo novelas, no recuerdo la última vez que vi una, precisamente porque les falta trama, siempre es lo mismo y me dan flojera así que me alegra que no te haya parecido una.

Que mala onda lo de tu asma :( ¡ánimo! Siempre hay que pensar positivo y seguir las indicaciones para estar lo más sanos posible :D

Cuídate tu también nos estamos leyendo

 **Pequebalam**

A nadie le gusto Omega jajaja yo acabo de terminar de verlo a penas ayer y me da pena admitir que si me gustó :S lo de Shiryu me parte el corazón porque la serie no es canon jajaja ósea que Shunrei jamás salió de la friendzone D: ni Seiya que al parecer también salía de la frienzone en omega :'(

Y si neta que se complican la vida, eso de no poderse teletransportar entre casas, Athena es la reina de los trolls, pero bueno, ni modo que se le va a hacer…

El plan de Cami que se adueño Afro jajajaaja, creo que nadie quisiera pasar por ese suplicio, ni siquiera Shaka aun que al final le sirvió estaba muy contento de atravesar las doce casas, y si, habrá que fundar un club de cine, otro de teatro, yo que se jajaja.

Shion llegará pronto al santuario y que se agarren todos, por que cuando se entere va a arder Troya!

Otra buena idea que Mu no estuviera ahí jajaja pobre Shaka se desmaya yo creo

 **Jabed**

Hey hola! Nos volvemos a encontrar :D que bien que has decidido leer esta historia que espero que hasta ahora sea de tu agrado, por supuesto que Mu es el más bello de todos como el no hay dos (Fangirl mode on) por eso anda por ahí enamorando a medio mundo, si Saga y Mu super tiernos debo admitir que me vi tentada a quebrar a mi querido OTP en este fic u.u pero al final no pude traicionarlos y volví al camino de la rectitud, el libro de Shaka y Aioria esta horrendo la verdad yo lo empece a leer y no me gusto para nada la redacción, muchas gracias por la felicitación :D

Nos estamos leyendo n_n

Gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios, su apoyo, su paciencia, los follows y los favorites de verdad que se valora demasiado me hacen feliz ;o; abrazos a todos nos leemos en la próxima parte :D

 ***Spoilers**

No creí que se fuera a cumplir tan rápido

¿Una relación a distancia? Es mejor que nada ¿no crees?

Todos a la sala del patriarca ¡ya!

* * *

[P1]

[P2]


	8. La reunión del club

**Notas de autora:**

Esta historia cada día que pasa siento que va perdiendo mas el rumbo, empezó como un CaMilo y de pronto se convirtió en un MuxShaka, luego en un ShakaxMu, tuvo su momento SagaxMu y luego SagaxShaka (jajaja) y empezó con un club de lectura y ahora está en un "cotidianidades" ya ni yo se que rollo solamente espero y les este gustando. De hecho mejor cambie el summary por que sentía que estaba engañando a la gente ya u.u ¡Lo siento!

Aclaración: cosas dichas por telepatía van entre paréntesis.

Saludos a todos, enjoy!

…O…

 _"_ _¡¿Qué la pasa a este día?!"_ Se quejaba Afrodita mientras se abanicaba vigorosamente con un papel, sentado en la sala de DM.

 _"_ _Escuche que será el más caluroso del año…"_ replicó el italiano mientras le extendía un vaso de agua con hielo a su amigo, se quedó parado contemplándolo un momento, la escena le parecía bastante cómica ya que el siempre elegante y estilizado caballero de la última casa tenía el cabello aplastado y pegado a la cara por la humedad, la frente perlada por el sudor y no llevaba su armadura pues insistía en que era casi como llevar a cuestas un horno.

 _"_ _Estos días me hacen preguntarme por que dejé mi vida en la tranquila y estable Suecia para convertirme en carne de cañón, digo, caballero de Athena…"_

Deathmask rió con el comentario del peli celeste, quien había pensado más bien en voz alta _"Oh vamos Dita, el santuario no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras, además…"_ el italiano se acercó al piscis, quizá demasiado para gusto de este último, y le dijo _"Estoy seguro de que si te fueras, ibas a echarme de menos…"_

El caballero más hermoso entre los doce arqueó una ceja y después sonrió de _lado "Puede ser, pero si eso ocurriera solo bastaría entrar a la primer cantina que se me cruzara, borrachos impertinentes en mi país hay muchos…"_

El moreno lo vio fijo, entrecerrando los ojos _"Bueno, si eso piensas de mi no entiendo que haces metido en mi casa todo el tiempo, no es como que te quede a la vuelta de la esquina ¿sabes?"_

El piscis cerró los ojos y le dio el último sorbo a su agua, colocó el vaso en la mesa con tal fuerza que el sonido hizo dar un brinco de asombro al cáncer _"¿Serias tan amable de traerme una cerveza, DM? Siento como que voy a necesitarla…"_

El peli azul lo vio con los ojos como platos, sabía que dicha bebida no era para nada del agrado de su amigo y por mas calor que hiciera dudaba que fuera su primera opción para refrescarse, se dirigió intrigado a la cocina y hurgó en la parte más profunda del refrigerador, en donde las guardaba para que estuvieran más frías, tomó un par y regresó a la sala. La imagen de Afrodita meciéndose de atrás hacia enfrente en el sillón mientras jugaba con sus dedos le generó un sentimiento ambiguo, no sabía si preocuparse o reírse pues normalmente el caballero de piscis no manifestaba nerviosismo ni debilidad, pensando que eso lo alejaba de la imagen de perfección que se preocupaba siempre en proyectar.

DM puso la cerveza en la mesa junto con la suya y se sentó al lado de Afrodita _"Supongo que sí tenías una razón para estar aquí después de todo…"_

 _"_ _Ese maldito libro…"_ soltó de pronto el piscis _"No he podido dormir desde que lo terminé…"_ inmediatamente después, para sorpresa de DM, Afrodita le dio un enorme trago a la cerveza; el sueco hizo una mueca y como pudo se pasó el liquido, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y contuvo lo mejor que pudo su deseo de eructar estrepitosamente _"Lo desechan, como una basura…una vez que ya no es útil, su propia familia comienza a hacerlo a un lado y cuando finalmente muere, sienten que se han quitado un peso de encima…"_ el piscis mantenía la vista en la mesa, DM no estaba muy seguro de a donde quería llegar _"Afrodita, explícate, no estoy entendiendo un carajo…"_

El piscis cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa torcida _"Tú dices que si me fuera, te echaría de menos, pero dime ¿Acaso alguien en el santuario notaría mi ausencia? Si yo me encerrará en mi casa convertido en un terrible monstruo ¿A alguien le importaría…? ¿O se sentirían aliviados de que por fin el caballero de Piscis, quien no ha hecho más que el ridículo sirviendo a Athena, ha muerto?"_

DM permaneció inmutable ante las palabras de Afrodita, le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y con la vista al frente le dijo _"Yo lo notaría…"_ otro sorbo, seguido de un largo silencio.

 _…_ _O…_

 _"_ _Camuuuus…Caaaaamuuuuus….."_ los lamentos de Milo eran audibles hasta la casa de los vecinos del acuariano, el griego estaba desparramado en el suelo de la sala de la penúltima casa, vistiendo tan solo sus bóxers y con el cabello atado en una descuidada _coleta "Ten piedad de mi y por favor lánzame tu polvo de diamante…"_

 _"_ _Por enésima vez Milo, ¡No_!" la mirada de indiferencia de Camus, para su mala suerte, no era lo suficientemente fría para aliviar su bochorno _"Entiende que si hago eso tendré a medio santuario aquí pidiéndome lo mismo… además, tu eres griego, deberías estar acostumbrado a este clima, ni siquiera yo que crecí en Siberia estoy haciendo tanto drama…"_

 _"_ _¿De qué me sirve ser el novio del Mago de los hielos si me dejará morir de golpe de calor_?" le dijo, ignorando ampliamente su explicación. Camus suspiró enfadado _"A veces me pregunto Milo…"_ comenzó a frotarse las sienes con los dedos, deteniéndose antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir _"Ven aquí…"_ dijo finalmente, sentándose al lado de Milo, quien permanecía aun cuan ancho era en el suelo. El griego entendió y se recostó sobre el regazó del francés, quien pasó sus manos por el rostro de Milo con delicadeza, soltando una leve brisa de aire frio con su cosmos. El peli azul sonrió complacido mientras era masajeado por su novio y sintió lastima por los pobres diablos que no tenían su suerte.

…O…

En virgo Mu terminaba de recoger el cabello de Shaka en una trenza _"Listo, así tendrás menos calor"_ le dijo con una sonrisa, Shaka se pasó la mano por el cabello, pues jamás se lo había peinado y se sentía un tanto extraño, se giró para ver al lemuriano de frente y le dijo _"Gracias"_ para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios, sin embargo, cuando lo vio con detenimiento notó que el tibetano estaba sudando a chorros, a pesar de que el mismo se había recogido el cabello ya, entonces cayó en cuenta de que Mu llevaba la misma ropa de siempre. Sin decirle nada Shaka le retiró la bufanda de un movimiento a lo que Mu lo vio un tanto asustado por la brusquedad con lo que lo había hecho _"¿Te quieres morir?"_ le preguntó un tanto alto el virgo, preocupado por ver a Mu tan acalorado, sin darle oportunidad al lemuriano de responder le dijo _"Ven, sígueme…"_ Él le obedeció, un tanto intrigado por la actitud de Shaka, quien hurgó en sus pertenencias y le extendió una túnica color borgoña, parecida a la color ocre que él llevaba _"Ten, ponte esto, así tendrás menos calor"_

Mu le sonrió y tomó la prenda _"Te lo agradezco, Shaka…"_ acto seguido el lemuriano se sacó la parte superior de su ropa ante la mirada atónita del rubio, quien desvió la vista sonrojado _"¡Mu! ¡Por lo menos espera a que abandone la habitación!"_

El tibetano primero lo vio extrañado y después se echó a reír _"Perdona, supongo que te tengo demasiada confianza…pero por favor no te vayas, jamás me he puesto una túnica y no sé si necesite tu ayuda"_

Shaka siguió viendo hacia otra dirección " _Esta bien, me quedaré entonces"_ le dijo.

Mu se desnudo y cuando logró entender por donde debía meter la cabeza y se medio acomodó la prenda, volteó para con el rubio y le dijo un tanto apenado _"Shaka ¿Me abrochas esto? no le entiendo…"_

El virgo soltó un suspiro y se acercó al tibetano por la espalda, hizo lo posible por sacarse el pensamiento de que podía arrancarle de un movimiento esa túnica si se lo proponía e intentó en vano abrochársela, pues los dedos se le enredaban, el cuerpo semidesnudo de su novio era demasiada distracción. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por el efecto inesperado que ejercía Mu en él, se creía más fuerte que eso, pero al instante de percibir el aroma de su piel y ver por primera vez el torso desnudo del lemuriano cayó en cuenta que ni toda la iluminación del mundo le había impedido verlo lascivamente. Siguió entonces intentando, sin éxito, abrochar el hombro de la túnica, ¿Pero como conseguiría abrocharla? Si sus ojos más bien se paseaban por la nívea piel que contrastaba hermosamente con el color borgoña de la túnica, poniendo nula atención a lo que sus manos hacían. Sentía que el pálido hombro que tenía al frente le llamaba, como si fuese una deliciosa fruta que se le había prohibido comer. Sin poderlo evitar depositó un suave y tierno beso en el mismo, que hizo que a Mu le recorriera un fuerte escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal al sentir el inesperado contacto.

 _"_ _Sh…Shaka…"_ el nombre del virgo se escapó temblorosamente de sus labios y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más él mismo se interrumpió al suspirar mientras sentía la boca del rubio recorrer la piel de su hombro hasta su cuello.

 _"_ _¿Qué haces?"_ Le pregunto con un hilo de voz, el aire estaba comenzando a faltarle.

 _"_ _Ojalá lo supiera…"_ le dijo entre besos Shaka, quien para esas alturas ya tenía sus manos en la cintura de Mu y sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja. De pronto la túnica, que fue abrochada descuidadamente, cayó hasta la cintura de Mu en donde se encontraban las manos de Shaka, que eran lo único que la sostenía al cuerpo del lemuriano en ese momento, dejándole el torso desnudo y a merced del virgo.

 _"_ _Sh…Shaka…la…la túnica"_ alcanzó a decir entre quejidos el ariano, pero Shaka ya no estaba prestándole atención, se encontraba muy ocupado en otras cuestiones, afirmó su agarre a la cintura de su amante y el lemuriano colocó sus manos sobre las de él, estremeciéndose con la humedad y el calor de los besos que eran colocados a lo largo de su piel. En un movimiento un tanto torpe por la desesperación Shaka volteó al ariano de frente a él y lo besó en los labios, este puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, quien como cosa instintiva lo tomó por los muslos y lo cargó apoyándolo contra una columna que les quedaba cerca, para su fortuna (o desgracia) la túnica no había resbalado de puro milagro del cuerpo del ariano, aun que embriagados en su deseo ninguno le hubiera dado importancia, pues todo a su alrededor se veía borroso y el único sonido que alcanzaban a percibir era el de sus jadeos y suspiros, por lo menos hasta ese momento porque de pronto…

 _"_ _¡MU! ¡SHAKA! ¡POR LOS DIOSES!"_

Esa voz, esa conocida y temible voz…hubieran preferido haber sido descubiertos por cualquiera menos por el dueño de ella: Shion, el Patriarca, el Maestro de Mu, su casi padre…había vuelto un día antes de lo pensado al santuario y había pescado a los jóvenes en la peor situación posible, vaya manera de enterarse de su relación…

Ambos caballeros se soltaron inmediatamente y Mu intentó en vano cubrirse el torso con la túnica, pero el nerviosismo hacia sus movimientos sumamente torpes y su cara de terror no le ayudaba en mucho, Shaka por su parte estaba parado como soldado al lado de Mu, fijando sus ojos cual presa vería a su depredador, esperando a que Shion le lanzara por lo menos un golpe limpio en la cara por mallugar a su "niño".

Detrás de Shion, no sabían si para su fortuna o desgracia, venia Dohko, quien estaba a todas luces encantado con el espectáculo e intentando contener la risa, esto más bien por no enfurecer al patriarca y empeorar las cosas.

 _"_ _Ma…maestro yo…"_ intentó salvar Mu la situación, pero nada coherente se le venía a la mente, no había nada que explicar _"Discúlpenos…"_ dijo con un hilo de voz y los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Shion, quien estaba viendo hacia otra dirección le dijo fríamente _"Hazme el favor de cubrirte por lo menos…"_

 _"_ _Si"_ dijo quedamente mientras intentaba abrocharse la túnica, pero al ver que no lo conseguía Shaka se volteó para con él ayudándolo, Dohko vio esto y sonrió.

 _"_ _Míralos Shion, tu sabias que esto pasaría algún día…"_ le dijo por lo bajo.

El peli verde le rodó los ojos _"No trates de justificarlos Dohko, lo que ellos hacen es…"_

 _"_ _¿Natural? ¿Qué esperabas? Crecieron juntos, siempre han estado juntos…"_

 _"_ _No voy a tener esta conversación contigo ahora"_ finalizó el lemuriano, quien inmediatamente después posó sus ojos sobre el par de caballeros _"Mu, quiero que te vayas a Aries inmediatamente, tengo cosas que hablar con Shaka…"_

El caballero de Virgo tragó duro y Mu lo tomó del brazo, para sorpresa de Shion y Shaka, después volteó a ver a su maestro y le dijo _"Si es sobre nosotros, preferiría quedarme, si no le importa"_ a pesar de haberlo dicho de una manera cortés, a Shion no le gustó para nada el tono que su aprendiz empleo.

 _"_ _Claro que me importa, por algo te estoy pidiendo que te vayas…"_

 _"_ _¡Pero…!"_

 _"_ _Mu…"_ Shaka tomó la mano que el tibetano tenía en su brazo y la retiró delicadamente _"No quiero que te metas en más problemas, obedece, yo estaré bien"_ le sonrió _"Te agradezco que hayas querido quedarte a mi lado"_ y sin importarle si se metía en más problemas de los que ya estaba (Total, igual lo matarían) le dio un beso en la mejilla al peli lavanda, quien se sonrojó intensamente.

 _"_ _Te amo, suerte"_ le susurró al oído Mu antes de marcharse de la sexta casa.

Dohko lo vio marcharse y se sonrió, después volteó a ver a Shion y le puso una mano pesadamente en el hombro, este último volteó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo con una mezcla entre indiferencia e indignación y de una manera más bien elegante tomó la mano del chino y se la quitó de encima, después posó sus ojos en Shaka y le dijo _"¿Hace cuanto?"_

El rubio arqueó una ceja _"Va a tener que ser mas especifico"_

 _"_ _¿Hace cuanto que están juntos?"_

 _"_ _Un día"_

Shion lo vio con los ojos como platos _"¿Un…día? ¡¿UN DIA?! ¡UN DIA Y YA LOS ENCUENTRO SEMI DESNUDOS! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!"_

Los gritos de Shion se escuchaban hasta Leo, quien termino enterándose sin querer del bochornoso incidente.

Shaka, quien de ninguna manera se dejaría intimidar por Shion, le dijo _"Su ilustrísima, si le preocupa el hecho de que tanto Mu como yo descuidemos nuestras obligaciones como caballeros, le garantizo que no será así, fuera de eso, lo que él y yo hagamos con nuestro tiempo libre, con todo respeto, no es de su incumbencia…"_

Shion vio a Shaka como si con la mirada lo pudiera hacer estallar en mil pedazos y Dohko arqueó una ceja y dijo _"El muchacho tiene razón"_ ganándose entonces una mirada asesina de su callada pareja.

 _"_ _¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insolente?! Mira que si yo quiero…"_

 _"_ _Hasta donde yo sé…"_ le interrumpió el virgo _"…este santuario tiene reglas, y dentro de ellas ninguna prohíbe que los caballeros se relacionen entre ellos"_

 _"_ _Touché"_ dijo Dohko entre asombrado y divertido _._

 _"_ _¿De qué lado estas?"_ gruño Shion _(Hoy dormirás en el sillón, tenlo por seguro)_

Dohko se encogió de hombros y después tomó al patriarca por ambos hombros y le dijo _"Yo creo que el cansancio por el viaje te hizo olvidar que ya vivimos en el siglo XX, así que vámonos antes de que cometas una tontería…"_

Shion suspiró y le dijo _"Puede que tengas razón, aun así Shaka, ten por seguro que este no es el final de nuestra conversación…"_

Shaka arqueó una ceja al ver como ambos caballeros salían de su casa, no cabía duda que el amor era una fuerza extraña que los hacía a todos comportarse de maneras insospechadas.

…O…

Todos fueron convocados muy temprano al día siguiente a la sala del patriarca, llegaron de a poco y cuando estuvieron todos reunidos Shion, portando su indumentaria de Patriarca y sentado propiamente en su silla, comenzó a hablar.

 _"_ _Caballeros de Athena, dado a los sucesos que han estado aconteciendo últimamente en el santuario, me temó que se tendrán que modificar e incluir algunas reglas…"_

Todos los jóvenes se voltearon a ver entre sí, Shaka, quien ya se imaginaba para donde iba el asunto miró a Mu, quien se encontraba a su lado derecho y rozó ligeramente su mano con el dedo meñique.

Shion alzó la vista y al ver al lemuriano arqueó una ceja _"Mu ¿Por qué te presentas a este recinto sin tu armadura? ¿Es acaso que has olvidado una de las reglas básicas del santuario?"_

Mu bajó la mirada, todos los caballeros abrieron los ojos como platos.

 _"_ _¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Respóndeme"_

 _"_ _Yo…"_ el tibetano suspiró _"Ya no tengo armadura, su ilustrísima…"_

Shion se levantó de su silla, se retiró la máscara y el casco de patriarca pues de pronto sintió que lo estaban asfixiando, lo que no calculó es que Mu podría ver su cara de desconcierto _"¿Qué…?"_ preguntó a penas el peli verde.

 _"_ _Es cierto"_ dijo Dohko _"A penas hace un par de días la armadura de Aries…"_

 _"_ _¿Tu lo sabías?"_ El patriarca miró acusadoramente al libra, para después comenzar a frotarse el puente de la nariz con los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos _"Bueno, no importa, ese no es el asunto por el cual los llamé hoy…"_ En eso Shion volteó a ver a Mu _"Mu, retírate, los asuntos del santuario ya no son de tu incumbencia…"_

El lemuriano sintió como si la tierra a sus pies se removiera y fuera tragado por la nada, ¿A dónde debía dirigirse? ¿Debería abandonar definitivamente el santuario, así, sin más? ¿Nuevamente se iría sin despedirse de nadie?

Shaka quien había permanecido impávido hasta el momento, volteó a ver a Mu.

 _(Vete a Virgo, entra a la sala gemela, te veré ahí en cuanto esto termine)_

 _(¿Seguro que puedes hacer eso?)_

 _(Pueda o no, lo hare de todos modos, anda, ve)_

Milo siguió con la mirada al tibetano y después volteó a ver a Camus, quien curiosamente se veía angustiado, después de todo, Mu era su amigo.

 _"_ _No creí que se fuera a cumplir tan rápido"_ murmuró Saga, mientras veía a aquel del que se había enamorado salir de la sala del patriarca.

 _"_ _Bueno…"_ interrumpió Shion los pensamientos de todos _"Lamento haberlos hecho venir hasta aquí por nada, espero me disculpen…"_

Todos se voltearon a ver confundidos mientras veían al patriarca dirigirse a sus aposentos, dejándolos ahí sin ningún tipo de instrucción. Sin embargo, comprendieron que la noticia de Mu lo había conmocionado al grado de que ya no tuvo ánimos de comunicarles nada y por ello se había marchado, lejos de molestarse todos se preocuparon tanto por su ilustrísima como por Mu, quien claramente ya no tenía lugar en las doce casas.

 _"_ _¿No hay manera de que se quede?"_

 _"_ _Las reglas son muy claras al respecto, solo caballeros y amazonas que sirven a Athena pueden permanecer en el santuario…"_

 _"_ _Pero Mu podría ser tan útil ¡Es el único que repara armaduras! Además entrenaría a los aspirantes mejor que cualquier amazona o bronce…"_

 _"_ _Bueno, ya no es el único, también esta Kiki, su aprendiz…"_

 _"_ _Y aun que fuera así, sin armadura, no puede permanecer aquí…"_

Todos los caballeros platicaban de esto a medida que avanzaban a sus respectivas casas, finalmente Shaka llegó a virgo y encontró a Mu en la sala gemela, sentado en medio de los arboles desojando una rama mecánicamente, el caballero de Virgo se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sin decir una palabra, el lemuriano inmediatamente recargó su cabeza en su hombro a lo que Shaka puso su mano en ella y le depositó un beso en sus cabellos lilas _"Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes…"_

 _"_ _¿Iras Shaka…?"_ lo interrumpió Mu a la par que unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

 _"_ _¿A Jamir?"_ el rubio volteó para con Mu y limpió sus lagrimas con sus dedos, lo tomó del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos y le dijo _"Así te fueras al fin del mundo, que creo que queda un tanto más cerca que Jamir, iría a buscarte…"_

Mu se rió quedamente con esa oración, a lo que Shaka sonrió complacido, no le importaba decir tonterías con tal de hacerlo sonreír cuando estaba triste.

 _"_ _¿Una relación a distancia? Es mejor que nada ¿no crees?"_ le sonrió el tibetano _"Aun que admito que voy a extrañar sentirte…"_ dicho esto Mu tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

 _"_ _No por mucho"_ le sonrió Shaka a lo que Mu arqueó una "ceja" no entendiendo muy bien porque decía eso, después de todo Shaka jamás le habló de las visiones que Saga le había dado.

 _"_ _¿Cuándo te irás?"_ le preguntó antes de que Mu pudiera cuestionarlo a él.

 _"_ _Pensaba hacerlo después de la reunión del club de lectura, es hoy ¿recuerdas?"_

El indio asintió con la cabeza _"¿No deberías entonces ir con Saga?"_ A Mu le extraño enormemente que Shaka lo estuviera básicamente invitando a ir al tercer templo, a sabiendas de lo que Saga sentía por él y sobre todo de que tenían poco tiempo para verse, ya que se iría.

 _"_ _Em, puede ser, pero yo…"_

Shaka se levantó y le dio la mano al lemuriano para que hiciera lo mismo _"Odiaría ser la clase de novio que absorbe y no permite que el otro haga sus cosas, si debes ir, por mi no hay problema, enserio"_

Mu lo miró extrañado _"Esta bien, procurare no tardar demasiado"_

 _"_ _No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo"_ le sonrió, dejando en Mu un sentimiento ambiguo.

…O…

 _"_ _¿Cómo fue que paso esto?"_ se preguntaba Shion mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala del patriarca, en la cual ya tan solo se encontraba el caballero de libra junto con él.

 _"_ _Shion, tu y yo sabemos que esto no es cosa de asombrarse, y que Mu no será el único…"_ se sonrió _"El ya no le encuentra sentido a ser un caballero, todo está en paz y su corazón en este momento desea otras cosas…"_

 _"_ _¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito rubio hippie! ¡Se le ha metido entre ceja y oreja haciéndolo perder el rumbo!"_

Dohko rió con el comentario infantil de Shion, pero después intento ponerse serio _"No, no es así y lo sabes, a Mu jamás le gusto pelear, el se convirtió en caballero porque no tuvo otra opción, era natural que la armadura lo abandonara cuando llegaran a su vida las opciones…"_

 _"_ _Volvemos a lo mismo, es culpa de Shaka…"_

 _"_ _Shion…"_ Dohko le tomó la mano, a lo que el lemuriano bajó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos _"Si eso fuera cierto, si la armadura abandonara a los caballeros por enamorarse simplemente, créeme que en este momento no te quedaría ningún caballero dorado…"_

El patriarca retiró su mano y le volteó la cara al chino, cosa que hacia cuando no quería admitir que tenía razón, el libra se paró a su costado y susurró _"Shion…"_

 _"_ _Que quie…"_ en cuanto se volteó Dohko le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, Shion sintió su cuerpo y nervios relajarse mas y mas a medida que el castaño aprisionaba sus labios y exploraba la cavidad de su boca juguetonamente con su lengua, el libra rompió el beso y mantuvo el rostro del lemuriano en sus manos, le encantaba contemplarlo después de besarlo así, pues se quedaba con los ojitos cerrados largamente, como esperando que volviese a arrebatarle otro beso, cosa que usualmente hacia, pero no en este momento _"Esto que sientes, lo que ambos sentimos ¿Te parece justo prohibírselo a los demás?"_

 _"_ _No"_ dijo apenas el peli verde, casi de manera hipnótica.

 _"_ _¿Hoy también dormiré en el sillón?"_

 _"_ _No tientes tu suerte Dohko…"_

…O…

 _"_ _Mu, hola, no te esperaba"_ le sonrió Saga _"Pasa, ¿Quieres té?"_

 _"_ _No me quedaré mucho"_ le devolvió la sonrisa, a lo que Saga lo miró un tanto contrariado, Mu notó esto pero antes de que pudiera pensar un tanto más Saga lo vio ahora con un toque de suplica _"Anda, solo será una taza"_

Mu no quería ser descortés, tampoco quería que Saga pensara que le guardaba alguna especie de precaución por lo acontecido en días pasados, así que decidió aceptar su invitación _"Está bien, pero después deberé marcharme"_

Ambos caballeros comentaban el libro y las cosas que dirían en el club, cuando a Mu le parecía que había durado demasiado tiempo, Saga siempre salía con algo que lo hacía permanecer un poco más, finalmente el géminis se levantó, tomo los trastos sucios y le dijo a Mu _"Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, es hora de la reunión…"_

Mu abrió grandes los ojos, había pasado demasiado tiempo en la casa de géminis fallando a su plan de permanecer un poco de tiempo más con Shaka, a pesar de que este último le había dicho que no había problema, el hubiera querido invertir su tiempo en él.

 _"_ _Está bien, vámonos"_ dijo un tanto triste, y aun que Saga lo notó, sabía que debía permanecer callado.

Llegaron entonces a la casa de Aries, en donde irónicamente habían acordado sería la reunión, se irían de casa en casa, cosa que a Mu ya no le tocaría presenciar.

Una vez ahí, Mu se quedó atónito, la casa de Aries estaba decorada a donde volteara, había una mesa con comida, bebidas y algunos postres y delante de él, todos sus compañeros dorados, incluso Dohko y Shion habían asistido, finalmente al centro había un letrero en el cual se podía leer "Te extrañaremos Mu". El lemuriano hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, pero cuando sintió la mano de Shaka tomar la suya y lo escucho decir _"¿Te gusta? Espero y no sea demasiado, se que te gustan las cosas discretas, pero…"_ no pudo contener las lagrimas, interrumpiendo así al rubio _"Shaka, ¿Tu…?"_

 _"_ _Todos me ayudaron, incluso Saga, como ya te habrás dado cuenta…"_ le sonrió a la par que limpiaba sus lagrimas _"No eres el único que puede hacer planes"_

 _"_ _¿Esto es una fiesta o un velorio?"_ dijo burlonamente Milo, mientras se acercaba a la pareja y pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Mu, quien se sonrió _"Gracias a todos, en verdad no sé qué decir…"_

 _"_ _Vaya, ya era hora"_ dijo DM, a lo que todos rieron.

…O…

 _Horas atrás_

 _"_ _Una fiesta ¿Estás seguro? ¿Te parece un motivo para celebrar?"_

 _"_ _Claramente no, pero sé que Mu odiaría irse del santuario sin despedirse nuevamente, el no va a extrañar ser un caballero de Athena, ni Grecia, mucho menos el calor infernal que suele hacer aquí, el va a extrañarlos a ustedes, sus compañeros de armas, eso es lo que realmente entristece a Mu…"_

 _…_ _O…_

El lemuriano tomó sus pertenencias y se despidió de cada uno de ellos individualmente, algunas de esas despedidas fueron bastante emotivas, la de Camus por ejemplo sorprendió a más de uno al lograr que este ultimo vertiera una sola lagrima, Aldebarán no derramó ninguna, sino que se alegró por su amigo, pues sentía que su felicidad ya no se encontraba como caballero y él lo que más quería era precisamente que fuera feliz, Milo estrechó su mano sonriéndole para después jalarlo y darle un fuerte abrazo de despedida, Saga fue muy cuidadoso al despedirse de Mu, pues a pesar de todo, respetaba el hecho de que el lemuriano y el indio eran ahora una pareja, le agradeció por todos los buenos momentos y contuvo su deseo de darle aun que sea un beso en la mejilla. Dohko le revolvió los cabellos como cuando era niño y lo iba a visitar a los 5 picos, una de las despedidas más extrañas que tuvo fue la de Shion, quien primero le dijo _"Viaja seguro"_ y después, con toda la melancolía del mundo susurró _"Mi pequeño Mu…"_ y lo abrazó, por lo que parecieron eternidades, avergonzándolo enormemente _"Ejem"_ dijo Dohko, haciendo que Shion entrará en sí y lo soltara. El resto de los caballeros le desearon buena suerte, éxito, felicidad, de manera sincera aun que un tanto menos personal. Partieron todos entonces dejando tan solo a Shaka con él (Cabe mencionar que Dohko se tuvo que llevar a rastras a Shion).

 _"_ _Mu…"_ el caballero de virgo rodeó al lemuriano con sus brazos por la espalda, dándole un tierno beso en el cuello después _"¿Me permitirías quedarme contigo esta noche? Supongo que partirás mañana temprano, por eso te lo pido…"_

El tibetano se sonrojó, su mente comenzó a viajar al día anterior donde fueron pescados por Shion en Virgo _"¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea, Shaka?"_

 _"_ _No te preocupes, me portaré bien, lo prometo"_ le sonrió.

El lemuriano lo miró divertido y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa _"¿Y quién te dijo que quiero que te portes bien?"_

Shaka le devolvió la sonrisa y antes de que Mu pudiera hacer algo lo cargó en brazos, este último se empezó a reír a la par que gritaba _"¡Bájame Shaka! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Me avergüenzas!"_

El caballero de virgo rió afablemente y le dijo con un tinte de burla _"_ _No vayan a contarle los grillos a los demás que te estoy cargando, Mu…"_ dicho esto entró a la casa de Aries, después a la habitación de Mu, en la cual permaneció hasta el día siguiente.

 _…_ _O…_

 _"Por favor, cuando llegues,_ _házmelo_ _saber..."_ Shaka miró con tristeza a su amado lemuriano, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonreír para no hacer las cosas mas difíciles. El tibetano asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó su mochila, debía ir hasta Rodorio para poderse teletransportar a los Himalayas, ya de ahí debía caminar un buen tramo hasta la torre, sendero que había recorrido un millón de veces, pero eso no evitaba que Shaka se preocupara.

El rubio caminó junto con él hasta dicho pueblo, una vez ahí puso su mano en la nuca de Mu, y paso sus dedos por los cabellos lilas, contemplándolos con nostalgia, de pronto le dijo _"cierra los ojos"_ el ariano arqueó una "ceja" pero hizo como se le indicó, pudo inmediatamente después sentir algo resbalando por su cabeza y cuello, luego un beso en los labios, dulce, profundo, sincero... y al abrir los ojos, Shaka ya no estaba.

 _"Shaka..."_ murmuró el lemuriano con tristeza, bajó la mirada y alrededor de su cuello estaba el rosario de las 108 cuentas, al verlo su tristeza se cambio por una enorme sonrisa, pues ese rosario era la promesa inequívoca de que Shaka volvería a él.

...O...

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **Natalia UvU**

¡Yo siempre contesto! :D me encanta recibir y contestar reviews, en serio que cada uno de ellos me saca una sonrisa (debo parecer loquita al leerlos pues siempre lo hago del celular, me vengo dando cuenta) Por Buda ¿qué resultados obtuviste? ¿Fueron buenos? Si es así ¡felicidades! :D si no, no te preocupes, hay más tiempo que vida :) Si la armadura ya lo dejó pero no te creas que a Mu eso le acongoja demasiado, más bien el hecho de tener que dejar atrás todo lo que conocía como vida (novio, amigos y hasta semi padres) es lo que realmente le duele, pues sabe que no puede volver con ellos. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Todas mis historias son drama caigo en cuenta que es algo en lo que siempre caigo jeje. Saludos espero que todo marche bien con tu examen.

 **Pequebalam**

Tienes toda la razón, realmente nadie les da una clase de civica y ética, yo solo espero que en lo que apareció hades por lo menos hayan tenido sus ratos de recreación. Y si, Dita resultó un maestro casamentero jajaja. Ahora sobre Kiki, el tiene 8 años y Mu obtuvo su armadura a los 7, asi que ya se está tardando jajaja ntc. Espero que la relación de Mu y Shaka ahora te parezca un tanto mas solida, pues realmente mi idea es plasmar que ambos tienen sentimientos súper fuertes por el otro, tanto que aguantaron en el caso de Shaka varias vergüenzas y tuvo que salirse de su zona de confort (el tener que hablar con todos y reconocerse como un neófito en algo debió haber sido bastante difícil para el orgulloso caballero de virgo) y Mu por su parte a pesar de sentir que a Shaka no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo e intentar por todos los medios olvidarse de él no pudo, pues sus sentimientos por el eran más fuertes que su orgullo. Finalmente gracias por el comentario del entrenamiento por parte de Mu, ahí como pude metí la explicación del por qué no se podía. El cortejo se que existe pero lo busque, realmente lo busque para hacerlo pero no pude encontrarlo, por eso no lo hice :( la idea cuando escribí eso era que Milo lo hiciera pero como no lo pude encontrar mejor puse que Camus se había negado. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí gracias por tu apoyo ¡saludos!

 **Zukilove**

Jajajajaja sii el amor es un sentimiento bastante ambiguo dependiendo del momento y la persona, a Mu no le preocupa mucho dejar de ser el caballero de Aries, su prioridad ahora es la relación que tiene con Shaka. Qué bueno que tengas disposición de defender a Mu, para que ayudes a Shaka aun que como puedes ver hizo un muy buen papel él solito (jeje amo al Shaka directo y un tanto insolente) Saludos ¡nos estamos leyendo!

 **Zooropa**

Y vuelvo a actualizar antes del viernes jajajaja lo que pasa es que mis jefes no están jojojo y cuando los gatos no están los ratones hacemos fiesta, y mi fiesta es escribir porque no tengo nada que hacer en el trabajo, así que estos son los resultados. Tienes razón, como mencione, a Mu no le puede el ya no vivir en el santuario y ser un caballero, el estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y Shaka obviamente, como el mismo dijo, lo seguirá hasta el fin del mundo, después de todo, ellos pueden teletransportarse ¿Qué los detiene? Shion no lo tomo nada bien jajaja pero Dohko se está encargando de suavizarlo un poco, claro que estos dos no le ayudaron en nada con su escenita (Ejem) pero lo superará no te preocupes. Aaw mi intención no era que Shaka se viera egoísta D: más bien un tanto ingenuo, Mu estaba enojado y por eso le dijo todas esas cosas, pues se estaba envenenando el alma desde hacía días, pero obviamente si fuera egoísta jamás se hubiera enamorado de él, de hecho ya en este capítulo y el anterior vemos al Shaka por el cual Mu se derrite, un joven sereno y sabio, de buenos sentimientos, centrado, sincero (a grados casi patológicos) y dulce pero a la vez firme y decidido, que no se deja doblegar ni por el patriarca y defiende lo que cree a capa y espada (y un tanto bastante humano y pasional).

Bueno, ahora Milo y Afrodita, no eran los únicos jajaja estaban todos, querían ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos no los culpes jajaja. Por cierto ya leí ambas historias que me recomendaste y debo decir que me encantaron, como dices, la de Watermelon me dejó muda, toca temas demasiado fuertes pero no sé cómo le hizo el autor o autora para que no me perturbara en lo mas mínimo, a pesar de ser algo totalmente reprochable, lo o la admiré por eso, la verdad, y el final obviamente me encantó jajaja (si, lo siento, no lo puedo evitar) Mi pierna en teoría ya sanó, muchas gracias, y no he querido hacer ejercicio ni nada esperando que se recupere por completo, tratando de no esforzarme demasiado, ya a mi edad no soldo igual jajajaja te envío un afectuoso saludo cuídate y hasta el próximo capítulo que ahora si ya quiero que sea el ultimo porque pienso que ya estoy desviando esto a otra dimensión (Saga mode on) ¡adios!


	9. A Flor de piel

**Notas de Autora:**

Caigo en cuenta que jamás he hecho un disclaimer, así que ahí va:

Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece, así como ninguno de los libros que se mencionan en esta historia, ni la canción del capítulo 3 me pertenece tampoco.

Canción: Mon amour Mon Ami

Grupo: Therion

 **Advertencias** (si, son varias)

1\. Saga y Aioros un tanto OoC en este capítulo.

2\. Shaka y Mu se convierten en los seres más empalagosos que leerán jamás, me disculpo de antemano por eso.

3\. Mas rápido cae un hablador que un cojo, ante ustedes, se encuentra el primer Lemon que escribo en toda mi vida, debo advertir que quizá es bastante explicito, por lo cual voy a poner otra advertencia (***) por si se lo quieren saltar. Les pido en este aspecto sean gentiles conmigo ya que me siento bastante insegura (y apenada) de escribir semejante cosa, pero algo en mi interior me hizo escribirlo así que ahí está, si les gusta que bueno si no pues lloraré en un rincón jajaja

Bueno empecemos con este capítulo que, en teoría iba a ser el último, pero ya está demasiado extenso así que mi mala costumbre de partir todo en dos vuelve a hacerse presente...

…O…

La hermosa noche estrellada alumbraba con su tenue luz dos cuerpos que yacían recostados en la hierba, separados por una distancia lo suficientemente larga para denotar una amistad, pero a la vez con la cercanía necesaria para escuchar hasta el más leve murmulló de la boca del otro.

 _"Se ha ido…"_ murmuró mientras mantenía sus ojos en las estrellas. A pesar de que era el que había tenido más tiempo de procesarlo, la partida del lemuriano igual le afectaba, aún con todo lo acontecido, Saga de géminis seguía suspirando por Mu.

 _"Así tenía que ser…"_ la cálida mano del caballero de Sagitario sobre su hombro se sintió sumamente reconfortante, ellos desde la infancia habían sido buenos amigos, y habiéndose perdonado mutuamente (Saga a sí mismo y Aioros al peli azul) esa amistad se retomó de manera inconsciente y natural, como si se hubiera quedado suspendida, a esperas de que alguno de ellos la liberara de su letargo.

 _"Lo sé"_ suspiró el géminis y después esbozó una sonrisa torcida _"No me imagino que sentirá Shaka en estos momentos…"_ pensó en voz alta, suponiendo que si él estaba triste el virgo debía estarlo infinitas veces más.

Aioros se giró para verlo, apoyando su codo en el suelo y colocando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, para después regalarle al peli azul una sonrisa _"Tu bondad jamás ha dejado de sorprenderme Saga, a pesar de tu propio dolor te das el lujo de preocuparte por Shaka…"_

El géminis se giró también, encontrándose con sus ojos y sonrió, gesto totalmente atípico de él y que se le antojó a Aioros de adorable _"No es así, tú dices que mi bondad no deja de sorprenderte, pero en verdad pienso que aun tengo mucho que aprenderle a la tuya…"_

El moreno se sonrojó levemente con esas palabras, no podía negar que se sentía fuertemente atraído por el caballero de la tercera casa, pero al no saberse correspondido por el mismo, había preferido permanecer a su lado como su amigo únicamente; suspirando por él a una distancia prudente, que ocasionalmente se atrevía a romper solo para corroborar que no le veía con los mismos ojos.

Por su parte, Saga tenia la creencia infundada de que Aioros sentía algo por Shura, incluso bromeaba ocasionalmente con ello a lo que el sagitario solo se rascaba la cabeza y cambiaba de tema, sin confirmar o descartar la teoría. Prefería que el peli azul creyera eso a que se enterara de sus sentimientos, pues más que otra cosa temía que la "distancia prudente" ya no fuera cosa suya, sino de Saga.

De pronto notó que Saga lo veía extrañado, pues dentro de sus cavilaciones no había apartado la vista de su amigo _"¿Pasa algo Aioros?"_ le preguntó sin siquiera imaginarse la tormenta que azotaba la cabeza del castaño.

 _"No es nada"_ dijo mientras reía disimuladamente _"Me he desconectado un poco, disculpa…"_

Saga entrecerró los ojos, si algo caracterizaba al géminis era su inteligencia y perspicacia por lo que de ninguna manera se tragaba el cuento de que su amigo estaba bien, sin embargo prefirió no presionarlo y cambió el tema, girándose nuevamente para contemplar el cielo estrellado.

 _"A propósito, ¿Shura y tu terminaron el libro? ¿O acaso fue una buena excusa para hacer todo menos leer?"_ le dijo con picardía, a lo que Aioros, quien se había vuelto a recostar, le rodó los ojos _"Ya vas a empezar…"_

Saga rió quedamente, satisfecho con la reacción de su amigo y continuó _"Milo y Camus abrieron en este santuario una puerta que ni el mismo Shion podrá cerrar…Por lo que tú y Shura no deben preocuparse más por nada…"_ le dijo burlonamente.

Aioros, quien por lo que Saga había dicho anteriormente sobre Mu no le veía aún caso a sacarlo de su error, se limitó a hacerle una mueca de hartazgo, que el peli azul alcanzó a percibir por el rabillo del ojo. Lo que Aioros ignoraba, es que al poseer Saga la habilidad de leer el destino en las estrellas, conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos y además, gracias a lo que había contemplado en ellas esa noche, ahora sabía que no pasaría mucho para que él mismo le correspondiera.

…O…

Pasó un mes, la reunión del club de lectura que se había pospuesto por la fiesta de Mu se llevó a cabo sin el mismo, Saga platicó el libro solo y todos pudieron notar que a pesar de que aun guardaba nostalgia por la partida del lemuriano, el brillo de sus ojos al hablar del mismo se había ido, dejando en su lugar el mismo sentimiento de hermandad que le profesaba antes. Shura contó el Quijote de manera tan pasional y amena que a todos les costó trabajo creer que se tratara de un libro tan complejo, siendo complementado ocasionalmente por comentarios breves de Aioros, que sentía que el español no le había dado cabida a opinar demasiado. DM y Aldebarán tuvieron demasiado que aportar a la plática y probablemente fueron los que más llamaron la atención, el tauro admitió que el libro le había dejado una fobia bastante considerable a los payasos y que por días tuvo la constante sensación de ser observado a todas horas, DM por su parte se rió de él aseverando que no era para tanto, que el libro era muy bueno y no se detuvo en recalcar que solo a los débiles de pensamiento les podía perturbar. Sin embargo, el hecho de conocer los infiernos, ser poseedor de la casa más temible de todo el santuario, además de amo y señor de la colina de Yomotsu, no había impedido que tuviera un par de pesadillas cortesía de la obra maestra de Stephen King.

Afrodita comentó, con un enojo que se podía casi palpar, el libro que le había tocado, omitiendo obviamente el hecho de lo mucho que le había perturbado el encontrarse a sí mismo en él y dando más bien una crítica imparcial, que dejó ver que el caballero de Piscis era sin dudar, contrario a lo que muchos creían por sus repentinos berrinches, un hombre centrado y culto.

Camus dejó que Milo comentara el libro casi en su totalidad, asintiendo solamente con la cabeza un par de veces. El griego añadió un comentario bastante personal _"Es un libro sobre amistad, que pienso que nos cayó a nosotros como anillo al dedo"_ con esto se encontró con los ojos de su amado francés, quien le regalo una breve y dulce sonrisa.

Shaka por su parte dejó que Aioria, quien había sido el que más se había emocionado con el libro, contara la trama y se limitó a respaldar sus comentarios cuando este volteaba buscando su afirmación.

 _"A mí me interesa saber que opina Shaka del libro…"_ interrumpió Milo al leo, mientras veía al caballero de la sexta casa con una mirada picara la cual le fue devuelta con una fulminante.

 _"…una pérdida de tiempo"_ dijo fríamente el rubio _"Está mal redactado, predecible, flojo…"_

Aioria volteó a verlo como si tuviera un tumor en la cabeza, pues a él si le había gustado y de algún modo suponía que como Shaka jamás se quejó, tenía la misma opinión.

 _"Sin embargo…"_ sonrió, para sorpresa de todos _"Me fue bastante útil para comprender un tema del que yo sabía poco o nada…"_

Milo lo vio seriamente y se detuvo a meditar un momento en lo cambiado que Shaka estaba, meses atrás de ninguna manera les hubiera compartido algo tan personal, el indio era más bien reservado si no es que hermético y si alguien lograba sacar más que monosílabos de su boca sin dudar era Mu, quien al parecer había hecho un excelente trabajo amoldando el terrible carácter del caballero de virgo con su noble corazón y dulce trato. Pero el merito no era solo del tibetano, todo el recorrido-literal-que el semidiós había tenido que hacer, forzándolo a convivir con el resto de sus compañeros, le había ayudado a verlos con otros ojos que no fueran simples habitantes del santuario.

 _"Una pena que se irá pronto…"_ pensó el peli azul, poniendo así punto final a sus abstracciones.

…O…

 _"¡¿Ustedes también?!"_ Afrodita miró asombrado a su vecino Camus mientras terminaba de meter lo que él consideraba el suéter más feo de la historia en una mochila, el acuariano permaneció inmutable con los ojos cerrados mientras abrochaba la misma, sin contestarle al piscis, por lo que Milo se acercó al peli celeste y le dijo con una sonrisa _"Solo serán un par de semanas…lo hemos hablado con el Patriarca y aun que al principio se mostró algo renuente, aceptó al final que no teníamos ningún impedimento para hacerlo"_

 _"Además…"_ Se digno a hablar por fin Camus _"Aprovechó para encargarnos algunas misiones, así que se podría decir que vamos en nombre del santuario…"_

El caballero del doceavo templo se encogió de hombros _"Cada vez nos vamos haciendo menos…y Shaka, que está entrenando al mocoso ese, pronto también se irá…son demasiados cambios…"_ Al piscis evidentemente los cambios no le agradaban, el sentía que todo estaba en perfecta armonía tal y como solía ser, el proceso de tragar a sus compañeros dorados le había costado algo de trabajo y tener que acostumbrarse a nuevos le provocaba estrés, que se podía notar si prestabas atención a sus uñas.

 _"¿Se te ofrece algo de Francia?"_ Preguntó cortésmente Camus.

 _"Si, que vuelvan…"_ le cortó Afrodita cruzándose de brazos _"Camus en verdad no se te ocurra quedarte ahí, si te vas seguramente ese alumno tuyo tomaría tu lugar y…"_

 _"Va-mos a vol-ver"_ le interrumpió el escorpio mirándolo con notable hartazgo _"Por Athena Afrodita, para ya el drama, le diré a DM de camino a la salida que suba haber si así consigues dejarte esas uñas en paz…"_ en eso el griego le sonrió con picardía, mientras el Piscis caía en cuenta de que se había estado mordiendo la uña sin notarlo, se sacó el dedo de la boca con rapidez y el peli azul agregó _"Quizá el ocupe tu boca en cosas mejores…"_

Afrodita lo miró descolocado y se sonrojó intensamente, lo cual divirtió a Milo a sobremanera mientras que Camus rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza _"Vulgar…"_ murmuró.

El caballero de piscis sintió unas ganas locas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero se contuvo para retirarse con gracia _"Camus, ese suéter que llevas, hazme el favor de perderlo en el viaje…"_ dijo finalmente dándose la media vuelta y regresando a su casa sintiendo ganada algo de su dignidad.

…O…

El peli lavanda se limpió con el dorso de su mano el sudor que recorría su frente, había corrido a lo largo de una hora como rutinariamente lo hacía al levantarse, a pesar de ya no ser un caballero de Athena consideraba debía estar preparado para enfrentar cualquier amenaza, pues aun llegaban viajeros a su torre en búsqueda del herrero de Jamir, afortunadamente, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguno de ellos hubiese intentado capturarlo, para fines más bien de extorsión, ya que al ser uno de los únicos (contando ahora a Shion y Kiki de Aries) capaces de reparar armaduras, el lemuriano se convertía en una mercancía preciada para mercenarios que desconocían el enorme poder del que era dueño.

A Mu siempre se le había facilitado parecer inofensivo, incluso en la guerra santa el mismo DM al ser derrotado por él admitió no esperarse que el lemuriano tuviera tal fuerza y le dijo literalmente que no lo creía capaz ni de matar a una mosca. Esa misma apariencia tranquila y amable lo hacía además ganarse fácilmente la confianza de las personas, desplegando de si un aura armoniosa que atraía naturalmente, por lo cual al tibetano no se le dificultó encontrar en el pueblo más cercano un trabajo, se había acercado a un orfanatorio a solicitar se le permitiese ayudar ahí, el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin ningún tipo de remuneración, pero los propietarios insistieron en que eso no era legal y debía entonces percibir un sueldo. Mu no había de ninguna manera buscado un trabajo para sobrevivir, ya que siendo francos él era perfectamente capaz de cazar sus alimentos, (verduras, cereales y leguminosas) más bien lo había hecho por la necesidad imperiosa que tenia de ayudar a los demás.

Encontró entonces una vasta felicidad en acudir diariamente a leerle a los niños, jugar con ellos, enseñarles lecciones tanto filosóficas como académicas y demás cosas que hicieron que los mismos se encariñaran rápidamente con él, esperando ansiosos su llegada todos los días y encontrando una calidez que desconocían hasta el momento que el lemuriano puso un pie en ese lugar. Mu al ver la felicidad que lograba actos tan sencillos como esos en aquellas inocentes creaturas, supo instantáneamente que había encontrado su verdadera realización personal.

Pero ese día que había regresado por fin a la torre de Jamir después de su recorrido, los niños lo iban a tener que disculpar, pues al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se encontraba esperándolo aquel a quien gustaba de llamar su amor, parado de manera aparentemente tranquila en la antesala cuando en realidad era presa de la impaciencia, la cual se hizo más evidente al momento que se encontraron sus ojos. Al peli lavanda no se le permitió siquiera decir una palabra de bienvenida, pues a pocos segundos de su aparición el rubio ya lo tenía aprisionado en sus brazos y le había tomado los labios en un profundo y dulce beso. Shaka rompió el mismo y tomó las manos de su dulce novio, entrelazando sus dedos y sintiéndose infinitamente dichoso por poder al fin sentir su cálida y suave piel. Sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a llenarle la cara de besos, en un gesto que a Mu le pareció sumamente dulce _"Tendrás que disculparme…"_ le dijo sin parar de delinearle el rostro con sus labios _"…pero son demasiados los besos que tenia guardados para ti"_

Mu se sonrojó fuertemente con sus palabras, sintiendo su amor por el indio a flor de piel y a la vez pensando que era el ser más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra por ser el único en conocer esta faceta de Shaka, una que lo hacía derretirse con cada beso que era colocado con tanta devoción sobre su rostro _"Créeme, mi querido Shaka, que no me molesta en lo absoluto"_ le sonrió a la par que tomaba el rostro del virgo con sus manos, deteniéndolo _"Sin embargo, no olvides que yo también he echado de menos el poder besarte…"_ y dicho esto le dio un suave y quizá tanto infantil beso en la punta de la nariz, que ocasionó que Shaka se estremeciera, a Mu no le costaba ni un poco de trabajo ocasionar esa reacción en él, lo cual era algo que de cierto modo le divertía.

 _"Me has hecho tanta falta…"_ suspiró Shaka, tratando de sacudirse la emoción por ese dulce gesto y con ello regresar a ser el hombre sereno que todos conocían.

 _"Y tú a mi"_ le dijo el ojiverde viéndolo a los ojos, tratando también de recuperar la compostura _"Debes estar cansado por el viaje, ven, te prepararé algo de comer"_ le sonrió. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta la cocina, no perdiendo detalle de cada paso que su amado daba, no sabía si era la ausencia, los horrores que lo había extrañado, o lo embriagado que se sentía en su propio amor, pero el lemuriano le parecía ahora aun más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba. La manera en la que se contorneaba al caminar, propia de una flama danzante que hechizaba su mirada, comenzó a hacer estragos en su mente, encendiendo de manera inmediata su deseo. Mu era totalmente inconsciente de que sus movimientos le parecían a Shaka una invitación a tomarlo como suyo, pues era dueño de una sensualidad innata, aderezada por su figura más bien femenina, sus rasgos finos y estilizados, el cabello largo y lacio que caía delicadamente sobre su cuerpo enmarcándolo y contrastando bellamente con la nívea piel, aquella que se erizaba tiernamente al momento en el que Shaka le pasaba siquiera sus yemas por accidente.

 _"Dime, amor, ¿Qué prefieres?..."_ el peli lavanda seguía dándole la espalda a Shaka mientras buscaba dentro de las cestas con que ingredientes contaba _"Puedo prepararte Thenthuk, pero me llevará algo de tiempo, se lo mucho que te gusta, más por la hora yo pienso que…"_

La súbita sensación de las manos del rubio recorriendo lentamente su cintura hasta cerrarse sobre su vientre sacaron un inesperado suspiro de la boca de Mu, quien no pudo terminar de hacer su oración _"Mi querido Mu…"_ le susurró al oído para después depositar un beso en sus cabellos lilas, al hacerlo un dulce aroma adormeció sus sentidos, lo cual hizo sentir al virgo que perdía toda conciencia de sí mismo.

(****)

Movido por su ensoñación continuó su camino de besos por aquella cabeza lavanda, tuvo que soltar su celoso agarre para remover con una mano los finos cabellos que cubrían el delicado cuello del tibetano, el roce de las yemas sobre la sensible piel fue suficiente para que Mu se estremeciera, erizando entonces hasta el más delgado de sus vellos _"Sh-shaka…"_ gimió débilmente, lo cual tan solo provocó más al rubio al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de una manera tan involuntariamente erótica _"Tanta ternura, tanta belleza…"_ murmuraba Shaka a la par que besaba con suavidad aquel cuello que le pertenecía, sus manos que habían permanecido tranquilas de pronto fueron explorando aquel fino cuerpo que ansiaba clamar como suyo mas allá de las palabras, abriéndose paso torpemente por la túnica de Mu, quien tan solo permanecía ahí, quizá un tanto aterrado por la situación.

 _"Mi...Mi amor, amor…"_ la voz del lemuriano, aun que llevaba un tinte de deseo, sonaba más bien cargada de nerviosismo _"Yo…"_ se sonrojó intensamente _"Jamás…"_ decir aquello le estaba costando un inmenso trabajo al tímido Mu, y el hecho de que la mano de Shaka estuviera acariciando la parte externa de su muslo no ayudaba en nada a que pudiera articular palabra, sin embargo el indio entendía perfectamente que intentaba decirle.

 _"No te preocupes…"_ le dijo dulcemente al oído _"También es mi primera vez…"_ con ello desató con una habilidad envidiable la túnica del lemuriano, a quien le costó trabajo creerle después de eso.

Shaka giró a Mu para que lo viera a los ojos y después tomó su mejilla con una mano, jalándolo hacia él para que lo besara en lo que al principio fue un beso dulce, pero al bajar el rubio su mano por el firme pecho del tibetano intensificó el beso mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior que se le ofrecía tan devotamente, Mu lejos de sentir dolor más bien vio su deseo incrementado por ese gesto, y dejando un poco de lado la vergüenza se aventuró a poner sus manos en la espalda de Shaka, bajando y subiendo por la misma propiciándole así tiernas caricias que derretían el corazón del virgo.

 _"Te amo, te amo tanto…"_ susurró Mu a la par que besaba repetidas veces los labios de Shaka, haciéndolo sonreír de franca dicha por sentirse dueño de las atenciones de tan tierna criatura.

 _"Mi hermoso lemuriano, mi amado Mu… ¿Cómo eres capaz de enternecerme y hacerme arder en deseo a la vez…?"_ dicho esto lo cargó, subiéndolo sobre la barra de la cocina, ocasionando una mirada de asombro del ariano quien inexplicablemente encontraba ese despliegue de fuerza increíblemente excitante, la amplitud de sus ojos no duro mucho pues tan pronto estuvo un tanto más alto que Shaka este levantó la túnica de Mu lo suficiente para dejar ver su abdomen, si bien el tibetano alguna vez poseyó una musculatura envidiable, hoy en día no quedaba demasiado de ella, pues habiendo dejado un tanto de lado el entrenamiento riguroso sustituyéndolo por simple resistencia, había dejado en su lugar una figura más bien atlética y un tanto andrógina, la cual de algún modo Shaka encontraba más atractiva. El mencionado acarició suavemente el níveo vientre con las yemas de sus dedos, casi de manera tortuosa, haciendo que Mu se mordiera el labio inferior en un intento bastante obvio de no emitir sonido alguno, al virgo esto se le antojo de adorable y sumamente estimulante, por lo que sustituyó los dedos por sus labios, comenzando primero con pequeños besos para después continuar con húmedas y suaves mordidas, a lo que el peli lavanda no pudo contenerse más, pues los labios comenzaban ya a dolerle.

 _"¡Sh-shaka, por los budas!"_ soltó ya resignado al sentir que el virgo ponía ambas manos en cada uno de sus muslos, separando así sus piernas.

 _"Me he encontrado aquí algo bastante interesante…"_ le dijo pícaramente al ver la fuerte erección que había provocado con sus caricias en su amado, sintiéndose francamente orgulloso por corromper de una manera tan mundana a aquel que consideraba un ángel.

 _"Por Shiva, Mu, no tienes idea de cómo me pones…"_ le dijo mientras acariciaba con sumo cuidado sus muslos, poniendo especial atención en las caras que el oji verde hacia, este ultimo tomó a Shaka por la cabeza jalando levemente sus cabellos, preso de una sensación de placer indescriptible y una creciente desesperación por que el rubio se animara a por fin tomar aquel miembro que se había empeñado tanto en erguir, sin embargo parecía que Shaka había encontrado especialmente divertido torturarle, paseando la punta de sus dedos por sus ingles aun sobre el pantalón de Mu y rozando, casi por accidente, el sexo del lemuriano de una manera tan breve que este ultimo juraba que si no lo hacía pronto le tomaría las manos y lo forzaría.

 _"Mi amor…mi amor…"_ Shaka se sentía encantado de descolocar de esa manera a su muviano, pero no contaba con que pronto este invertiría los papeles, pues al ser ya preso de una excitación desmedida empujó la cabeza del virgo para con él, besándolo con una intensidad que hizo que ahora Shaka se sonrojara, pues a la par halaba cada vez más fuerte de su kurta y por fin logró colar sus manos por debajo de ella, arañando levemente la espalda del virgo quien soltó un audible gemido de placer _"Mu…Mu…por todo lo sagrado…"_ decía entrecortadamente al sentir como los labios del tibetano succionaban el lóbulo de su oreja, cosa que encontraba en extremo agradable y que estaba haciendo crecer su virilidad con furia, se sacó entonces el mismo la kurta previendo que el lemuriano estaba a un paso de arrancársela a pedazos e hizo lo mismo con la túnica de Mu, arrojándolas sin el menor cuidado al suelo. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar el torso que ya lo había hechizado meses atrás, aun que notablemente diferente le seguía encontrando sumamente deseable, por lo que queriendo ser el primero en atacar probó la delicada piel de aquellos hombros que además de desprender un aroma delicioso se enrojecían con el pasar de sus labios, dejando notorias marcas que el rubio estaba seguro no se quitarían en días.

 _"Eres mío, solo mío…"_ murmuró embriagado en deseo, esta posesiva declaración fue contestada por un par de gemidos bastante altos de Mu.

 _"Amor mío, soy todo tuyo, toma todo de mi…"_ Shaka sintió que la poca cordura que le quedaba se esfumaba de su ser al escuchar esto y supo que a Mu le ocurría lo mismo cuando aprisionó su torso con sus piernas, haciendo que un potente escalofrió recorriera la espalda del indio al sentir contra su vientre la palpitante virilidad de su hombre, esta no había sido para nada la intención de Mu, pero a Shaka le parecía una afortunada y deliciosa consecuencia.

 _"Me parece mi querido Mu, que estarás más cómodo sin esto…"_ le dijo sin pudor alguno a la par que con una increíble facilidad desgarraba las prendas que le impedían sentirlo como él quería. Mu sintió una pena abrumadora al verse expuesto completamente desnudo delante de Shaka, cosa que fue evidente cuando se encogió para así intentar, en vano, ocultar lo mas que pudiese de su cuerpo, el virgo no pudo evitar pensar que ese hombre era un manojo de contradicciones y se le antojó de tierna su actitud _"¿Qué pretendes?"_ le dijo mientras lo veía divertido, tomándolo de los hombros para que se irguiera _"Creo que a estas alturas nuestra desnudez es lo que menos debería apenarnos…"_ y con ello Shaka se sacó el resto de su ropa, quedando también completamente expuesto para Mu, quien se quedó contemplándolo largamente, paseando detenidamente sus ojos por todos los contornos y rincones de aquel hermoso cuerpo de piel dorada, esbelto pero con músculos marcados de manera un tanto sutil, el sentimiento de deseo que se apoderó de él en ese momento lo abrumó, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquel viril miembro, rígido como una piedra, condición que el también estaba padeciendo.

 _"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"_ preguntó con un ápice de orgullo _"Porque yo francamente me siento rebasado por el deseo que tu cuerpo despierta sobre mi…"_ confesó sin pena, y antes de que el lemuriano pudiera replicar tomó sus blancas piernas por las pantorrillas, sintiéndolas suaves y exquisitas al tacto. Las levantó un poco, forzando a Mu a que se apoyara sobre sus codos y teniendo así una mejor vista de su sexo, caderas y glúteos, acarició primero con sus labios entre abiertos uno de los muslos, solamente rozándolo de manera superficial, sintiendo su suavidad a la vez de que el aroma de aquella tierna piel le hacía sentirse en el mismo paraíso, Mu echó la cabeza hacia atrás reprimiendo lo mejor que pudo las ganas de gritar el nombre de Shaka, más por orgullo que por otra cosa, pues estaba seguro que si hablaba comenzaría a rogarle que lo tomara de una buena vez.

Después de los roces vinieron los besos, de los besos siguieron las mordidas y de los muslos el rubio fue recorriendo su camino hasta aquella virilidad que estaba siendo expuesta tan groseramente por su agarre, encantado por la idea que se le había metido firmemente a la cabeza de hacer enloquecer a un ángel como Mu, alzó la vista para encontrarse con aquellas esmeraldas que se veían cristalizadas por el deseo, y poseían un verde más intenso en contraste con el rojo de las mejillas de su portador, para después decirle _"Mi bello ángel, mi querido Mu…"_ captó entonces su atención, logrando el contacto visual que deseaba, envolviendo después aquel virgen miembro con delicadeza en sus labios.

Ante el inesperado y placentero contacto los verdes ojos se abrieron de par en par, dejando salir un fuerte gritó de placer a la vez que el frágil cuerpo se retorcía, sintiendo que no podía aguantar tal delicia _"¡Shaka! ¡Shaka!"_ comenzó a gritar el peli lavanda, con los parpados cerrados fuertemente mientras intentaba en vano aferrarse a cualquier cosa, sus manos se abrían y cerraban en desesperación y como pudo se incorporó lo más que su cuerpo le permitió sin interrumpir las deliciosas caricias que le eran propiciadas, sujetándose de los dorados cabellos de aquel que se empeñaba tanto en darle placer y a la vez tortura.

El virgo tomó el húmedo sexo con su mano y lo masajeó vigorosamente _"Mi amor, argh…"_ la erección del virgo se estaba volviendo francamente dolorosa, el lemuriano sin esforzarse tanto había despertado en él una pasión descomunal

 _"Sha-ka…yo… ¡yo!"_

 _"Hazlo mi amor, vamos, quiero verte llegar…"_ le decía a la par que estimulaba más y más su miembro, continuando con el sexo oral para después hacerlo con su mano, logrando así que el joven lemuriano sintiera lo que era alcanzar un orgasmo por primera vez.

 _"¡Sha-ka!"_ Gritó a la par que arqueaba su espalda, sintiendo como las deliciosas contracciones expulsaban de él aquel liquido que hasta ahora tan solo había visto un par de ocasiones por accidente, mismo que se quedó en la mano del rubio, quien lo contempló un momento con un ápice de curiosidad. Mu al ver esto se sonrojó terriblemente, cosa que empeoró al ver que Shaka paseaba el viscoso líquido por sus dedos, el tibetano pensó de pronto que Shaka estaba actuando totalmente fuera de sus cabales pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por una sensación ambigua, el indio comenzó a masajear con uno de sus dedos, humedecido con la misma esencia de Mu, aquella virgen entrada que estaba loco por poseer. La mirada de Mu se cristalizó de nuevo al sentir aquella humedad en una zona tan altamente sensible y delicada como esa y el rubor volvió a apoderarse de sus mejillas, Shaka se encontraba encantado con la escena y su libido creció al escuchar nuevamente gemidos por la ya no tan dulce boca del lemuriano, quien en su éxtasis comenzó incluso a maldecir. Al ver que Mu se encontraba lubricado y receptivo a sus caricias, Shaka se animó a introducir, con sumo cuidado, su dedo índice en la estrecha entrada, logrando con ello un grito ahogado acompañado de un sonoro suspiro, cuando por fin logro introducirlo todo sin que el lemuriano se arqueara o manifestara dolor, comenzó a moverlo para después introducir uno más, a lo que Mu gimió inevitablemente, pues la sensación ya distaba de ser molesta y estaba creciendo en él una imperiosa necesidad de sentir algo más que dígitos.

 _"Shaka...por favor…te lo suplico…"_ ahí estaba, la terrible suplica que había estado evitando a toda costa, el caballero de virgo sonrió complacido, pues había ganado este juego inconsciente en el que se habían metido, logrando así que el siempre sereno y dulce Mu de Jamir perdiera la compostura. Este pensamiento hizo que la ya de por si dolorosa erección que llevaba le punzara fuertemente, ademas de la idea de que por fin haría suyo a aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

 _"Mi amor, mi vida, estas tan mojado, tan...tan delicioso…"_ las palabras de Shaka solo intensificaban el ya de por si brillante carmesí de las mejillas de Mu, que ya no podía seguir esperando _"Cállate y tómame de una buena vez…"_ le ordenó, descolocando gratamente al rubio _"Como gustes…"_ sonrió, tomando las piernas del tibetano y forzándolo a que lo abrazara con ellas, después se sujeto de sus glúteos y Mu de su cuello, cargándolo fuera de la cocina hacia un lugar más cómodo.

La habilidad que Shaka había desarrollado a lo largo de los años para ver sin abrir los ojos le fue sumamente útil en esta ocasión, aun que el rubio jamás se imagino que la usaría para este fin, el no haberse caído de las escaleras mientras llevaba a cuestas a Mu y lo besaba donde podía en el camino era sin lugar a dudas una hazaña que le recordaría al lemuriano en un futuro, al llegar a la habitación lo recostó suavemente en la cama, contemplando un momento aquel bello cuerpo que estaba a punto de proclamar completamente como suyo, se recostó entonces sobre él y viéndolo directo a los ojos le susurró _"Te amo"_ lo cual hizo que Mu le sonriera tiernamente _"También te amo"_

 _"Aquí voy…"_ le susurró y tuvo un tímido movimiento afirmativo de cabeza como respuesta. Shaka rozó entonces aquella entrada con la punta de su miembro, humedeciéndola con su propia lubricación, el lemuriano tomó fuertemente las sabanas bajo sus manos estrujándolas por la sensación, era completamente distinta a la de hacia unos momentos.

Lentamente el rubio comenzó a introducir aquello que lo hacía hombre dentro de Mu, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el firme y grueso miembro abrirse paso dentro de sí, una sola lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, no por el inevitable dolor que sentía, sino por la emoción que lo invadió de pronto al saberse uno con Shaka _"¡Mi amor, mi amor…!"_ el virgo notó la lagrima resbalar y se sintió aterrado al creer que había lastimado a su lemuriano _"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que me detenga?"_ el nerviosismo se apoderó de pronto del caballero de virgo, pero Mu le sonrió afablemente y negó con la cabeza _"Descuida, no es nada, te explico después…"_ el tibetano se giró, para quedar recostado boca abajo y Shaka comprendió que era una invitación a que continuara, se sujetó entonces de las caderas de Mu y entró nuevamente, moviéndose despacio para que este se acostumbrara a él.

Las estrechas paredes del lemuriano estaban haciendo magia sobre el caballero de la sexta casa, quien no se imagino jamás en toda su existencia que conocería una sensación así de deliciosa _"¡Argh, por los Budas, Mu…!"_ gruño a la par que aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas, sintiendo de a poco el orgasmo crecer dentro de sí.

 _"¡Sh...shaka! ¡Dioses Shaka!"_ Mu arqueó la espalda, cosa que para el mencionado caballero era altamente sensual, los cabellos lilas se desparramaban dibujando su hermosa silueta y danzando con cada embestida, el rubio de pronto le tiró de los mismos, en un gesto primitivo de dominancia, que acompañó con un sonoro y ronco gruñido que estaba seguro había retumbado por las montañas, eso ultimo como consecuencia de que el orgasmo que le había generado a su amado peli lavanda había ocasionado que sus paredes apretaran sin piedad el sexo de Shaka, provocando entonces que él mismo terminara dentro de Mu.

El ariano encontró extrañamente satisfactorio sentir el cálido líquido acompañado de las propias contracciones de Shaka dentro de sí, siendo entonces la culminación perfecta de un acto al que estaba seguro se volverían adictos rápidamente.

 _(****)_

 _…O…_

Descansar en el cálido y firme pecho de Shaka era sin duda una dicha indescriptible para el ariano, sobre todo después de la dolorosa ausencia, cerró los ojos queriendo grabar en su memoria ese sentimiento de bienestar, para que cuando se sintiera nuevamente solo, el recuerdo de ese momento le acompañase y le diera fuerza para aguantar otra hora, otro día, otro mes más. Su rostro de pronto se tornó serio al recordar que estas hermosas sensaciones eran efímeras y que probablemente a la tarde siguiente Shaka debería partir nuevamente al santuario, ausentándose quién sabe cuánto tiempo más.

Los brazos que lo rodeaban tiernamente se ajustaron un poco más a su alrededor, mientras que su dueño depositaba un beso suave en sus cabellos, no se había hablado una palabra después de aquel acto tan pasional en el cual ambos caballeros se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, pues prefirieron mejor disfrutar del apacible silencio que de pronto se había apoderado de la torre, situación totalmente contraria a la de hacía apenas unos minutos atrás.

Sin embargo, Shaka de pronto recordó algo importante, usualmente cuando visitaba a Mu en Jamir, que habían sido tan solo un par de ocasiones desde que el lemuriano se fue, se llevaba en la mente una lista de pendientes para con su muviano, mismos que debería cumplir antes de marcharse, esta vez llevaba consigo uno de mucho peso y decidió que no había mejor momento que este para tacharlo de su lista.

 _"¿Estas despierto, mi querido Mu?"_ el virgo acarició los finos cabellos lilas, dejando que corrieran libremente por sus dedos, el ariano alzó la vista y se colocó sobre del rubio para poder verlo mejor, este le sonrió y comenzó a pensar en lo mucho que su querido ariano había evolucionado en cuanto a su timidez. Al ver que tenía su total atención, continuó _"Veras, hay algo importante que debo decirte…"_ Mu permaneció sereno a sus palabras y su silencio fue una invitación a que se explicara, por lo que Shaka prosiguió _"Mi lemuriano, me conoces desde siempre…has sabido tanto de mis momentos gloriosos así como de lo mas humildes, por lo que no es ningún secreto para ti que no me interesaban las relaciones humanas y mucho menos me cruzaba por la mente llegar a amar a alguien, por lo menos fuera del amor que se le debe de profesar a todas las criaturas de la tierra..."_ Mu hizo lo posible por mantenerse sereno y no sonreír con ese comentario, le causaba gracia como Shaka divagaba a veces al hablar, era una de esas pequeñas cosas raras que lo hacían amarlo.

 _"Hasta que tuve la oportunidad de conocerte...tu llegaste a romper todos mis esquemas, enterneciendo mi corazón de tal modo que ni todas las barreras que levanté a mi alrededor te impidieron colarte en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos…"_

 _"Shaka…"_ le interrumpió Mu, sintiéndose apenado y a la vez dichoso por tan dulces palabras.

 _"Permíteme, tengo un punto al cual llegar…"_ Shaka se incorporó, recargando su espalda en la cabecera, mientras que Mu optó por sentarse viéndolo de frente. El semblante del indio permanecía sereno, como si estuviera hablando de una ley más que de sus sentimientos, pues para Shaka sus palabras no eran halago, sino la verdad misma. El virgo meditó un par de segundos en lo que iba a decir, o más bien, como lo diría y continuó _"Todos como seres humanos, llevamos una esencia, aquello que define nuestras decisiones y actuar, lo que nos distingue como individuos..."_ Mu se extraño de que Shaka le estuviera describiendo un concepto con el cual él estaba perfectamente familiarizado y comprendió entonces que quizá Shaka estaba un tanto nervioso por lo que diría _"...pienso que cuando perdemos esa esencia, se podría decir que nos perdemos a nosotros mismos. Por mucho tiempo creí que mi iluminación, mi lugar como caballero dorado y el voto de celibato que había hecho por ambas causas componían la mía y que sin ellos, todo lo que yo conocía como Shaka se perdía...sin embargo, ahora siento que poca cosa seria perder todo aquello, comparado con renunciar a ti…"_ _Mu abrió los ojos como platos, aquellas palabras habían conmovido hasta a la fibra mas arisca de su ser_ _"Shaka…"_ _murmuró y lo besó, hundiendo sus manos en los dorados cabellos al colocar una a cada lado de la cabeza del virgo, el mencionado tomó las muñecas del ojiverde y con delicadeza las retiró, rompiendo el beso y viéndolo entre enternecido y burlesco_ _"Espera Mu, aun no he terminado, por Buda es la segunda vez que me interrumpes…"_

 _"No me regañes…"_ _le dijo sonrojado, desviando los ojos mientras hacia un involuntario y tanto infantil puchero._

 _"Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es…"_ _le tomó ambas manos_ _"Que voy a renunciar a mi lugar en el santuario para venirme a vivir contigo a Jamir…"_

El peli lila se quedó frío, a pesar de que Shaka llevaba ya algo de tiempo entrenando a Shun, no le había comentado nada a Mu sobre sus intenciones, pues no quería que se hiciera ilusiones por si las cosas no resultaban.

 _"Pe…pero Shaka… ¿Estás seguro de que tu…?"_

 _"La decisión está tomada, Mu"_ lo interrumpió el virgo, Mu sintió una alegría un tanto egoísta por desear que Shaka renunciara a la última cosa que lo definía, pero antes de que pudiera darle rienda suelta a su remordimiento el rubio puso una mano sobre la pálida mejilla derecha del ariano y le dijo suavemente " _Tranquilízate,_ _no me arrepiento, ni siento remordimiento alguno…"_ _el semidiós sonrió con ironía mientras veía al ariano directo a los ojos_ _"…¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo es que todo aquello por lo cual pensaba se justificaba mi existencia, se ha vuelto de pronto tan irrelevante comparado con la dicha de tenerte...?"_

El lemuriano lo vio con infinita ternura y se acercó lo suficiente para poner su mejilla contra la de Shaka, cerrando los ojos al disfrutar de la cálida sensación _"Esto, mi querido Shaka, se llama estar enamorado y aun que ninguno de los dos lo creía posible, es un sentimiento que terminó por alcanzarnos…_

 _…O…_

 _"¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?"_ una sonrisa ambigua se dibujaba esa tarde en el rostro de Dohko, mientras Shion le regalaba una mirada de franco desconcierto.

 _"No puede ser, esta tiene que ser una de tus bromas, que si lo es ¡considérate habitante permanente del sofá!"_ le gritó un mas bien nervioso Shion, quien contrario a su alumno, era pésimo para ocultar sus emociones.

 _"No es ninguna broma, luna mía…"_ le dijo con dulzura el chino _"Te advertí que Mu no sería el único al que la armadura lo dejaría, lo que jamás pensé, es que el siguiente iba a ser yo…"_

A Shion se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era como revivir el desenlace de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII, en la cual Dohko se había ido a los cinco picos y el permaneció como patriarca, existiendo entre ellos una terriblemente dolorosa distancia que, contrario a Mu y Shaka, les era imposible romper aun que fuese una sola vez.

Un quedo llanto se apoderó del peli verde, a la par que apretaba los puños _"Sabes que no puedo permitir que te quedes, ¿Cierto?"_

 _"De ninguna manera esperaría que fuese diferente"_ le miró con seriedad _"Son las reglas, así tiene que ser…"_ el libra suspiró pesadamente _"Voy a echarte tanto de menos, mi querido viejo histérico…"_ le sonrió, derritiendo con ello el ya de por si afligido corazón de Shion, quien tomó el casco de patriarca y lo lanzó con furia a cualquier lugar, importándole poco si resultaba ileso o se partía en mil pedazos, Dohko lo vio espantado _"Shion… ¿Qué rayos crees que.."_

 _"¡No más!"_ gritó el aries _¡Este casco, este puesto, esta carga…no me impedirá ya jamás ser feliz, Dohko!"_ El mencionado lo vio con los ojos como platos, ya que el sentido de responsabilidad del patriarca era una de sus cualidades mas remarcables y ahora, parecía que aquel Shion que tenía enfrente quería todo menos que lo tacharan de responsable _"Escapémonos…"_ murmuró de pronto, a lo que Dohko soltó una risotada _"Por más romántica que me suene tu idea, amor mío…no deja de ser una reverenda estupidez"_ la franqueza del caballero de libra era algo a lo que Shion no terminaba de acostumbrarse, pero estaba dispuesto a gastarse toda la vida intentando averiguar hasta donde probaría su paciencia _"No me importa, francamente, no me interesa que tan estúpida te parezca mi idea, cometería mil veces las cosas más insensatas que se te vengan a la mente si con ellas logro no volverme a separar de ti jamás…"_ los ojos de Shion se llenaron tan rápidamente de lagrimas, que Dohko entendió de inmediato que aun albergaba en su corazón la melancolía de todos los años que pasaron alejados, el normalmente burlesco e inmutable moreno lloró también al ver aquel a quien amaba tan desolado, apresurándose a tomarlo entre sus _brazos "Tu felicidad, es ahora mi única misión y motivo de existir…"_ le susurró dulcemente _"Soy ahora un caballero de Shion"_ le sonrió, a lo que el peli verde le rodó los ojos, pero le devolvió una dulce sonrisa _"Bien, mi señor, si mi primera misión es sacarlo de aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta, la aceptaré gustoso…"_ y con ello le regaló una mirada de complicidad.

Esa noche, mientras un caballero dormía apaciblemente abrazado de otro en Jamir, un par mas dirigía sus pasos a los cinco picos y finalmente otro par se acurrucaba para pasar la noche juntos en un hostal en Francia, dejando así a la mitad de los antiguos habitantes fuera...el santuario poco a poco se iba transformando por completo.

…O…

 **Contestado reviews**

Antes de contestarles quiero agradecerles infinitamente por seguir esta historia a pesar de la verdadera capirotada en la que se convirtió, recibir su apoyo a pesar de ello me hace sumamente feliz. No me quiero tirar al piso para que me levanten, definitivamente esa no es mi intención, pero siento que esto es un caos y términó llegando a lugares que ni yo sabía que iba a llegar, y que francamente me han ocasionado mucha inseguridad sobre la calidad de este fic (como el lemon que quería que fueran un par de líneas y termino durando como 6 páginas…) así que de verdad, gracias, desde quienes pasan a leer esto, quienes la ponen como favoritos, quienes siguen la historia ya sea que la comenten o no y también a aquellas personas que me dejan review y gracias a ello hemos entablado incluso conversaciones de otras cosas muy ajenas a la historia, de verdad, ¡mil gracias! Espero que así como ustedes me hacen sonreír con sus bellos comentarios, estas historias locas provoquen en ustedes también aun que sea una sonrisa J

 **Arawn 87**

Si, Shion es medio paternalista con Mu, de hecho la frase "Mi pequeño Mu" es dicha por Shion en el manga cuando llega a la casa de Aries en Hades, de ahí saqué la idea jeje y sinceramente me encanta pensar en él como un tanto posesivo y celoso con el carnerito, en un futuro quiero incluir verdaderas discusiones entre él y Shaka donde le diga que es un rubio hippie pero en su cara jajaja (ahora imagínate cuando se entere de las cosas tan subidas de tono que le hizo a su "pobre niño" le va arrancar los cabellos...)

Afrodita poco a poco se va haciendo más consciente de sus sentimientos por DM, al igual que este, veremos cómo le va luego a ese par :D esperemos que el fic me lleve a ese punto :D saludos y gracias por comentar n.n

 **Zukilove**

Gracias por los besos o3o ahí van de vuelta, pues ya súper piso tierras desconocidas, debo admitir que me animé a hacer el lemon por que ya había leído algunos comentarios (en historias pasadas también) como que les cortaba la inspiración bien feo y pues mejor ya los dejé ser, espero francamente no haberme excedido O-O y si, ellos no se podían hacer bolita, estoy segura que si Mu hubiera podido se hubiera desaparecido como en Jamir cuando Shiryu no lo vio jajaja pero hubiera dejado solo a Shaka y a merced de un iracundo Shion, asi que mejor que afronten las consecuencias de su actos ¡ni modo! Gracias por comentar nos seguimos leyendo :D

 **Pequebalam**

¡Hola! Morí de risa con tu comentario, es tan cierto, pero vamos, saint seiya no se caracteriza por ser la serie más coherente jajaja ¿Por qué querías que le hicieran tales cosas al pobre Shaka? Si es tan bello y bueno con Mu jajaja ¡pobrecito! Kiki estará bien, es un pequeño loquillo pero tiene buenas bases :D la pelo de chicle jajaja ¿Tambien la odias? Lo de la armadura según yo así es, no puede haber gente sin constelación en el santuario, deberían de verlo como una liberación jajaja si no los matan, es como jubilarlos, que les den pensión como dices es lo mínimo que pueden hacer. Espero que la brevísima pero sustanciosa reunión del club te haya gustado :D nos leemos, ¡saludos!

 **Jabed**

Shaka celoso fue mi franca diversión, pues es una faceta de él que me gusta mucho, el virgo un tanto celoso y sobreprotector :3 Saga es un bello, comente antes que me vi tentada a romper el OTP, pero mi corazón siempre va a Shaka y Mu, prueba de ello es el desastre que hice en este fic ;o;

Como puedes ver aun que Saga sufrió un tantito, encontrara consuelo en los brazos de alguien más adecuado para el :3 (Aioros x Saga forever aquí)

¡Oh por Buda no me odies! ;o; el hermoso Mu encontró la felicidad en algo mas adoc a su carácter, no necesita de la estorbosa armadura de Aries para ser feliz, además Shaka hace todo lo que está en sus manos para reunirse pronto con el :3 son unos hermosos, confió en que serán una bella pareja en Jamir con una cotidianidad hermosa que se harán pasitas juntos :D Agradezco todos tus comentarios de verdad y me da gusto encontrarte nuevamente por aquí, ¡saludos!

 **Zryvanierkic**

En este no fue :( pero puedes notar los sutiles toques de DM x Dita que aparecen aquí ;D eventualmente pasará :3 y si, Shion es un bello viejo histérico y sobreprotector, por eso lo amo :D ¡saludos gracias por el comentario, nos leemos!

 ***Spoilers**

-El nuevo patriarca

-Los nuevos dorados

-El *ya necesario* desenlace de esta historia.


	10. el ultimo

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Ultimo capitulo! ¡Gracias a Buda! Me disculpo en nombre de todos los fan fiquers del mundo por el cochinero que hice con este fic xD prometo no desviarme tanto para el próximo enserio ;o;

Ahora: asdfggthghgsdsd **40 reviews!** ;o; Dioj mio muchas gracias, enserio que nunca pensé que esta capirotada les fuera a gustar tanto ¡infinitas gracias a cada uno de ustedes lectores! Abrazos pa' todos :3

Comencemos o3o

…O…

 _"¡Viva la France! ¡Croissant, baguette, champignon oui oui!"_

 _"Milo, basta, la gente nos mira…"_ Camus iba caminando con la cabeza gacha, apenado por la infantil actitud de su novio, quien se encontraba muy emocionado por visitar por fin París.

 _"Perdona Camus…"_ se giró para quedar de frente al acuario, estorbándole el paso mientras le sonreía ampliamente _"Pero estar aquí contigo es como un sueño hecho realidad"_ dijo con un tinte de pena. Camus se le quedó viendo con los ojos entre cerrados y estaba a punto de decirle que era un cursi sin remedio cuando miró por sobre el hombro del griego a un grupo de chiquillas que los observaban. Al notar Milo que Camus se había quedado viendo a otro punto que no eran sus ojos se giró, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de unas jovencitas que no debían pasar de los 16 años.

 _"Es muy lindo ¿verdad…?"_

 _"Me pregunto si tendrá novia…"_

 _"Me gustan los chicos de cabello azul como él *suspiro* se ve tan misterioso y varonil…"_

Gracias a su agudizado sentido del oído, por su condición de caballeros de Athena, (y también a que Milo había aprendido a lo largo de los años francés) ambos pudieron escuchar la "interesantísima" conversación que tenían las jóvenes, en la cual concluyeron estaban hablando de Milo. Cuando ellas notaron que las veían soltaron unas cuantas risillas mientras una, cabe mencionar que la más osada, le lanzó un beso al peli azul.

Milo arqueó una ceja y sonrió entre apenado y divertido por el gesto, a lo que Camus volteó a verlo fulminantemente, pues a veces el griego no era consciente de que su travieso y desenvuelto carácter se podía tomar como coquetería. Lo que el francés no había tomado en cuenta, hasta ese momento, es que el hecho de que tan solo caminara al lado de Milo sin siquiera mirarlo ocasionalmente daba la impresión de que era tan solo su amigo.

Las muchachas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas, emocionadas por que habían logrado captar la atención del griego, pero pronto esa emoción se turnó en asombro cuando Camus tomó la mano de su novio, les regaló una mirada más fría que el cero absoluto y después lo jaló por la nuca besándolo.

Milo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras el francés le daba un beso un tanto telenovelesco y exagerado, pretendiendo que con él no quedara lugar a dudas de quien era dueño de aquel "peli azul misterioso y varonil". Cuando Camus rompió el beso las vio con desdén, puso la mano de Milo en su cintura y caminó pasándolas de largo con la cabeza en alto, ellas los siguieron con la mirada bastante confundidas al igual que el griego, quien sonrió para después afianzar su agarre al francés.

A medida que se alejaban Milo no podía despegar los ojos del rostro de Camus, esperando que al sentir su mirada le diera alguna explicación a su comportamiento anterior, pero el peli aguamarina permanecía impávido viendo hacia enfrente, mas alejándose a toda prisa de ahí.

 _"¿Qué ha sido todo aquello?"_ se animó a preguntar el oji verde, al ver que Camus no pensaba hablar del tema _"Tu jamás me habías besado en público, ni siquiera un beso de piquito…es más, no recuerdo que alguna vez me hayas tomado la mano…"_

 _"…Debe haber una mejor manera"_ le interrumpió Camus, ignorando olímpicamente las observaciones del menor. Milo arqueó una ceja, pues eso para nada respondía su pregunta, así que presionó un poco más _"¿Estas…celoso?"_ le sonrió de lado, mientras lo veía con picardía.

Camus volteó encontrándose con los bellos ojos verdes _"No"_ respondió tajantemente _"Es solo que me molesta que seas tan estúpido…"_ le volteó la cara.

Las palabras de Camus lejos de enfadar a Milo le divertían, pues lo conocía más de lo que él lo hacía y su pregunta era más bien retorica. Al tenerlo de la cintura no le costó trabajo girarlo hacia él para que lo viera de frente, tomándole la cabeza con ambas manos por las mejillas a la vez que le sonreía tiernamente _"Primero me arrancaría los ojos antes de fijarme en alguien más…"_ le dijo sin pena _"…Me mordería los labios hasta sangrar antes de pronunciar con amor algún otro nombre…"_

 _"Milo…"_ susurró el francés, conmovido por sus palabras. El griego le pellizcó una mejilla, volviendo a su usual semblante que distaba mucho de ser romántico, a lo que Camus volteó los ojos hacia la mano "atacante".

 _"…por los Dioses, debe ser Paris"_ sonrió el griego _"Vámonos de aquí antes de que te pida matrimonio sobre un globo…"_

Camus le rodó los ojos esbozando una leve sonrisa _"Deberíamos volver al santuario, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo…"_ le dijo. El escorpio asintió con la cabeza _"Comienzo a extrañar la privacidad de nuestros templos…"_ mencionó mientras bajaba peligrosamente su mano desde la cintura del acuario hasta su espalda baja.

 _"Milo…"_ le dijo tomándole la mano y colocándosela de nuevo en la cintura.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Demasiado rápido?…"_ preguntó, obteniendo un prolongado silencio como respuesta.

…O…

 _"¡Mu-sama! ¡Mu-sama!"_

Los niños se amontonaron alrededor del lemuriano a penas lo vieron entrar, este les sonrió cálidamente, abrumándose un poco por la atención.

 _"¿Dónde estaba? Lo extrañamos mucho"_ dijo con timidez una pequeña niña, quedando a una distancia respetuosa de él, que el muviano acortó revolviendo juguetonamente sus cabellos.

 _"Tuve que ausentarme un par de días, pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero y me perdonen"_ la mirada brillosa y la dulce sonrisa de algún modo le parecieron diferentes a los niños, algo había pasado en esos dos días, algo muy bueno sin duda…

 _"¿A dónde fue?"_ insistieron los pequeños, movidos por la curiosidad propia de su edad.

El ariano negó con la cabeza _"No fui a ninguna parte, tuve un visitante que viajo de muy lejos para acá y no podía dejarlo solo"_ sonrió, no podía mentirle a los niños, por lo que una verdad a medias bastaría para saciar su curiosidad, o eso creía él.

 _"¿Un visitante? ¿De dónde?"_

 _"¿Cómo es?"_

 _"¿Es un chico o una chica?"_

La pequeña niña de un inicio se aferró a la túnica del lemuriano de una manera un tanto laxa, pero lo suficientemente notoria para que Mu volteara hacia abajo a verla, ella mantenía la mirada en el suelo y el mencionado la vio con curiosidad _"Lo quiere más que a nosotros ¿Verdad? Por eso nos dejó…"_

El ariano se hincó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y buscó su mirada _"No es así, ustedes son muy importantes para mí también, existen diferentes tipos de amor…"_

 _"Y… ¿Qué tipo de amor le tiene a esa persona?"_ lo interrumpió la niña, a lo que Mu abrió grandes los ojos por la pregunta, mas inmediatamente su mirada se suavizó, cargó a la niña en brazos incorporándose después y volteando a ver al resto de los niños _"Bueno, ha sido suficiente charla por hoy, vayamos al patio a jugar a la pelota…"_

Y con ese enunciado logró que los pequeños se olvidaran de todo el asunto, sin duda el haber criado al curioso y travieso Kiki lo convirtió en un experto para evadir preguntas infantiles.

…O…

En la sala del patriarca, la cual desde hacía un par de días estaba vacía, Saori se encontraba con Saga tomando el té.

 _"¿Cuando fue que te percataste de ello?"_ preguntó la joven, para después darle un sorbo a su taza, sin retirar la vista del géminis.

 _"A decir verdad, a penas ayer, en realidad no veíamos mucho a Shion, pero cuando Milo y Camus llegaron al santuario y fueron a reportarse con él, encontraron la sala vacía, además de que tampoco hemos visto al caballero de libra desde hace un buen tiempo…suponemos que están juntos"_ soltó con sinceridad, sin ningún afán de perjudicar a los mencionados.

 _"Ya veo…"_ la diosa colocó su taza sobre el delicado platito de una vajilla que había pasado por generaciones de santos, se le quedó viendo largamente y esbozó una sonrisa _"Esta vajilla Saga, ha pertenecido a este santuario desde antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pusiera un pie en él, es tan antigua que estoy casi segura que ha pasado por lo menos dos guerras santas, sin embargo…"_ Saga volteó a ver su taza, a pesar de que aun podía beber el té en ella, se veía anticuada y frágil, y de pronto temió que por su antigüedad en un movimiento natural la fuese a dañar, pero su miedo se rompió junto con la taza de Saori, quien la tiró a propósito al suelo _"…no porque haya durado todo este tiempo aquí, quiere decir que debemos aferrarnos a ella como si fuese la única opción que tenemos…"_ la joven notó la mirada de desconcierto de Saga, quien aun veía los fragmentos regados en el piso confundido.

 _"…hay que estar abierto a la posibilidad de que quizá, alguien llegue y la rompa…"_ la griega miró al peli azul con aquella mirada cargada de amor que la caracterizaba por un par de segundos, y Saga comprendió inmediatamente a que se refería.

 _"Athena…"_ murmuró conmovido.

 _La joven lo vio con infinita ternura y le dijo suavemente_ _"Debo volver a Japón, pues tengo unos asuntos urgentes que arreglar, sin embargo volveré en un par de días. Cuando lo haga quiero que convoques a todos los santos de oro, que tengo algo importante que decirles…"_

 _…O…_

 _"Shaka-sensei"_ se inclinó respetuosamente Shun al ver entrar al templo de virgo a su maestro, quien le pasó de largo haciendo tan solo un movimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo, el japonés estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a las maneras tan impersonales de ser del rubio, aun que él mismo no había conseguido desarrollar algo similar, había aprendido con el paso de los meses a tratarlo con algo que rayaba entre la indiferencia y el respeto, esto de manera simulada ya que en realidad le tenía un especial cariño a Shaka por todo aquello que le había enseñado.

 _"Espero que hayas continuado con tus meditaciones a pesar de mi ausencia, caballero"_

 _"No me atrevería a desobedecerlo, mi señor"_ dijo solemnemente _"Sin embargo, debo admitir que debido a las situaciones que se han venido suscitando en el santuario, me resultó un tanto difícil…"_

El aún caballero de virgo arqueó una ceja _"¿Qué situaciones?"_

Shun de pronto volvió a ser él mismo, poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla y volteando los ojos al cielo, recordando _"Veamos… el día de ayer Milo y Camus volvieron de Francia…"_

Flashback

 _"¡Camus! Cumpliste tu palabra y regresaste"_ un aliviado Afrodita entraba al templo de acuario solo para confirmar que su vecino había llegado _"Sentí tu cosmos y el de Milo entrando al santuario…"_ sin que se le solicitara el piscis comenzó a ayudar a Camus a desempacar sus cosas.

 _"Afrodita, no es necesario…"_ dijo el galo a la par que sujetaba el otro extremo de la camisa que el piscis había tomado, este la soltó ofendido _"No quería ayudarte, solo estaba asegurándome de que ese feo suéter estuviera vistiendo ahora a algún vagabundo en Francia…"_ mintió, y sintió repulsión al notar que Camus traía puesto dicho suéter.

 _"¿Hablas de este?"_ le dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice, sin embargo de pronto los ojos del piscis se abrieron como platos y el tema de la prenda pasó a la historia "¿¡QUE ES ESO QUE TIENES AHÍ?!" gritó sin poder contenerse el sueco, apuntándolo acusadoramente mientras sentía que los ojos se le iban a salir.

El francés lo vio extrañado e inspeccionó su suéter, no encontrando ninguna mancha, insecto o motivo por el cual Afrodita reaccionara de esa manera.

 _"¡En el suéter no bruto!"_ Camus arqueó una ceja _"¡En tu mano!"_ el piscis la tomó abruptamente para confirmar lo que sus ojos habían visto, el caballero de acuario traía puesta una sortija.

 _"Ah, la sortija, si…"_ el mago de los hielos retiró su mano del agarre del piscis con gracia y elegancia, quien lo vio impaciente _"¡¿Y bien?!"_

 _"¿Es necesario explicar lo evidente?"_ le dijo con desdén, volteándose a su maleta continuando con el ritual de desempacar. Afrodita comenzó a darle pequeños (y molestos) golpecitos en el hombro _"¡Dioses Camus!_ _¡Dioses Camus!_ _¡Felicidades!"_ le dijo alegremente, ignorando de manera monumental la frialdad del acuariano _"¡Esto lo tiene que saber DM!"_ y antes de que Camus pudiera detenerlo el sueco fue informando a todos a su paso a cáncer de que el santuario ya contaba con un matrimonio.

Fin flashback

Shaka se quedó frío con ese relato, pero lo ocultó bastante bien detrás de su semblante sereno.

 _"Entonces Afrodita hizo una breve reunión para celebrar, por lo cual tuve que interrumpir mi meditación para asistir…"_

 _"Vaya…"_ fue lo único que Shaka atinó a decir _"Andrómeda, iré a informarle al patriarca de mi llegada…"_

 _"Eso no será necesario, mi señor…"_ el indio volteó a ver a su aprendiz confundido, quien se apresuro a explicarse _"Ya no tenemos patriarca…"_

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ Esta vez la serenidad de Shaka se fue muy _lejos "Sh-Shion… ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué paso con él?"_ el virgo se preocupó, después de todo, el ariano era su "suegro", si le quería poner algún título a la relación extraña que sostenían su lemuriano y el ex patriarca y que por lo tanto rebotaba en él.

 _"Nadie lo sabe, Milo y Camus encontraron el recinto vacio, tampoco sabemos dónde se encuentra el señor Dohko…"_

Para sorpresa del joven Shun, Shaka se sonrió y después sin poderlo evitar, se echó a reír, el primero lo volteó a ver más bien asustado, pues no recordaba haberlo visto reír (sin que fuera por sarcasmo) alguna vez, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, parecía ser que su maestro se encontraba ese día de buen humor.

 _"Oh la ironía…"_ musitó el indio, pensando en él y Mu. A Dohko poco le había importado su puesto como caballero y había desertado, aun a sabiendas de que aquello se pagaba con la muerte (N/A: recordemos que Shaka no sabe que Dohko perdió la armadura) y Shion, aun peor todavía, había dejado al santuario sin un patriarca _"Son unos valientes…o unos tontos"_ volvió a murmurar como producto de sus cavilaciones _"Mas bien, son las dos cosas…"_

Shun comprendió que el rubio-por enésima vez-estaba hablando consigo mismo, por lo que lo dejó ser sin preguntarle nada más.

En eso se escucharon pasos en la sexta casa, encontrándose con ellos Milo _"Shaka"_ le dijo a manera de saludo _"Ya estás aquí"_ le sonrió.

 _"En realidad no Milo, soy una ilusión"_ le dijo esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica, a la cual el griego rodó los ojos _"Felicidades"_ agregó el rubio, haciendo referencia a lo que se le acababa de comunicar _"¿Era eso necesario?"_ le preguntó con verdadero interés.

 _"Realmente no, sin embargo, cometí la estupidez de decirle que le propondría matrimonio en un globo y…"_ Milo se frenó en seco al ver a Shaka a los ojos, lo vio con sospecha y se acercó a su rostro para verlo más detenidamente, incomodando al rubio a sobre manera, pues sentía que lo estaba observando como quien ve a un alimento que le da desconfianza. El escorpio se echó de pronto para atrás, viendo primero a Shaka con los ojos como platos y después esbozó una sonrisa socarrona mientras lo veía con sospecha _"Tuviste Sexo…"_ soltó así sin más, importándole poco que Shun aun se encontrara ahí y después se echo a reír a carcajada abierta.

 _"Ergh, yo, iré a meditar a la sala gemela, con permiso…"_ y con ello el peli verde salió a paso apresurado de ahí.

Shaka se sonrojó intensamente, arrojando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido e incrédulo ¿Acaso tenía un letrero? ¿Acaso existía tal cosa como un indicador de virginidad? ¿O sino como rayos Milo se había dado cuenta?

 _"No eres ni tan iluminado ni tan santo después de todo ¿eh?"_ le guiño el ojo, a lo que Shaka cerró los propios y se encorvó, notablemente irritado.

 _"No pruebes mi paciencia, Milo…"_ el mencionado lo rodeó con un brazo por los hombros sin poder borrar de su rostro la sonrisa burlesca, importándole poco que el rubio era capaz de quitarle el sentido del gusto si lo incomodaba demasiado.

 _"Y dime, Shaka, ¿estuvo bueno…?"_

 _"¡PRIVACION DEL PRIMER SENTIDO!"_

 _"¡Ok Ok! ¡Por Athena! Yo que pensaba que por eso tenias mal carácter pero me equivoqué…"_ siguió con las burlas el escorpio, tentando su suerte y recibiendo un infantil golpe en el hombro por parte de Shaka, acompañado de una cara de enojo y vergüenza.

 _"Vete ahora que te he perdonado la vida…"_ le dijo dándole la espalda, Milo se estaba sobando el hombro aún y le sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa fraterna _"Extrañaba pelear contigo"_ le dijo con franqueza, Shaka arqueó una ceja y se volvió para verle, pues Milo normalmente ponía barreras a sus sentimientos con comentarios sarcásticos, pero ahora eso que había dicho era totalmente sincero. Como única respuesta le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa, y el griego sabía que esa era la más grande muestra de cariño que obtendría de Shaka, sintiéndose complacido dirigió entonces sus pasos a Acuario.

…O…

 _"Dime ¿Qué caso tiene permanecer aquí?"_

Un silencio, el caballero de la cuarta casa se había quedado sin argumentos al intentar convencer a Afrodita de que no se marchara a Suecia. La huida de Dohko y Shion había abierto sus ojos a otras posibilidades, por lo que impulsivo como era, ya había hecho maletas y pensaba irse sin despedirse de nadie, pero esa misma impulsividad lo hizo ignorar que al cruzar por el cuarto templo encontraría ahí a DM, quien lo conocía como la palma de su mano y al verlo inmediatamente supo que se traía algo entre manos, además, no era como que Dita fuera cargando un enorme bolso todos los días…

 _"¿Lo ves? Tan solo has reiterado mi decisión"_ dicho esto se dio la media vuelta, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir su muñeca presionada firmemente, giró el rostro hacia la mano que lo sujetaba y después al dueño de ella, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados sin disminuir el agarre.

 _"No lo permitiré, así tenga que sujetarte de esta muñeca por siempre, no te iras del santuario…"_

El peli celeste comenzó a forcejear, por lo que ahora el italiano lo tomó por ambas muñecas, haciendo que Afrodita lo viera primero asombrado y después molesto.

 _"¡SUELTAME YA ANGELO!"_

Oh no, le había gritado por su verdadero nombre, sin duda estaba furioso, pero aun así, no lo soltaría.

 _"Te he dicho que no pienso hacerlo, no hasta que me prometas que te quedaras aquí…"_

El piscis suspiró con enfado _"Una sola razón Ángelo, ¡UNA SOLA! Para no irme de este lugar, una que sea más importante que el hecho de que todos se están yendo, de que pronto el santuario se verá ocupado por un puño de desconocidos, de que mis conocidos, por los cuales me preocupo, parecieran no preocuparse por mi…"_ dicho esto su voz dejo de ser estruendosa y se tornó más bien apagada _"…de que al parecer todos hacen su vida y encuentran su felicidad, excepto yo…aquí no tengo lugar, no tengo vida, no tengo nada…"_

DM continuaba sujetando las muñecas del piscis, pero este había dejado a la larga que hablaba de forcejear, relajando su cuerpo más por la melancolía que sentía que por la resignación.

 _"¡No digas estupideces!"_ le dijo algo alto el peli azul, a lo que Afrodita levantó la mirada por el tono, viéndolo sorprendido _"¿Quieres una razón? ¡Te daré una razón!"_ y con ello lo jaló por las muñecas besándolo en los labios, a lo que el caballero del doceavo templo se quedó en shock, manteniéndose rígido mientras su boca era profanada por un apasionado cáncer, sin embargo, a medida que el beso avanzaba se fue relajando y terminó por cerrar sus ojos y poner ambas manos a los costados del moreno, quien aun sujetaba sus muñecas de manera laxa.

Cuando DM rompió el beso por falta de aire, ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos a una distancia corta, y Afrodita murmuró _"…. ¿Por qué?"_

 _"Quiero que te quedes conmigo…"_ confesó en un murmulló el peli azul, agachando la mirada.

 _"DM, pero yo creí…"_

 _"¿Qué amaba a Helena?"_ rió, mientras el piscis lo veía descolocado.

 _"Si, eso asumieron todos, pero nadie jamás se puso a pensar que yo nunca les dije que eso fuera cierto, tan solo no los desmentí, ya todo lo demás fue cosa suya…"_ el caballero de cáncer se puso un dedo en la nariz, volviendo a su expresión burlesca de siempre _"Incluso Shaka se tragó el cuento cuando cruzó las doce casas, yo tan solo le dije que la quería y que había sido alguien importante para mí, no que estuviera enamorado de ella…"_

Afrodita tenía los ojos como platos mientras analizaba que lo que DM decía era cierto, todo lo habían construido ellos en base a lo ocurrido _"Pero entonces, ¿Por qué te afligió tanto? No lo entiendo…"_

 _"Helena llegó a mi vida en un momento en el cual yo me encontraba muy desorientado, no entendía mi propósito ni como alguien tan despreciable como decían que yo era podía haber portado alguna vez la armadura de cáncer, sin embargo, ella me hizo recordar…"_ sonrió _"…La satisfacción de hacer lo correcto, sin esperar nada a cambio, ni siquiera su reconocimiento, ni una sonrisa de gratitud, nada…solo con el simple afán de que ella y sus hermanos fueran felices"_

 _"Ángelo…"_ murmuró el piscis, conmovido por ver algo que hacía mucho creía perdido en el italiano y que era una de las cualidades que el bien conocía de cuando eran niños: bondad.

 _"Has vuelto a todo…"_ le dijo con ternura el piscis mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla del cáncer _"Al camino de la justicia, a tu devoción como caballero, y a mi…"_ le sonrió y después depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios " _Y eso es razón más que suficiente para que no me vaya…"_

…O…

 _"¡SEIS SAMSARA!"_

La voz de Shun retumbó por la casa de virgo, el mencionado atacó a Shaka mandándolo a los infiernos como práctica, el rubio salió fácilmente de ahí, pues se había dejado llevar tan solo para probar si era capaz de realizar la técnica y una vez de nuevo en la sexta casa le sonrió a su aprendiz _"Felicidades Shun, estas a un paso de convertirte en el nuevo caballero de virgo…"_ Shaka lo vio directo a los ojos y dijo algo que el japonés jamás pensó escuchar de su boca _"Estoy orgulloso de ti"_

 _"Shaka-sensei…"_ el joven sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le aguaron, a lo que Shaka hizo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su gesto de terror.

 _"No Shun, un virgo no debe dejarse llevar por sus emociones, ¡harás que te repruebe!"_ le dijo con afán de detener el llanto, odiaría verlo llorar…maldijo ese pensamiento notando que se estaba comenzando a parecer un tanto a Mu, a quien por cierto debía ver lo antes posible.

Si bien acababa de llegar de nuevo al santuario, el hecho de que Andrómeda dominara esa técnica era el mayor augurio de que sería sustituido muy pronto y la euforia de la noticia lo invadió, decidiendo que no sería mala idea hacerle una breve visita a su lemuriano.

…O…

Era pasada la una de la tarde y un hambriento Mu se disponía a preparar el almuerzo, lavó cuidadosamente las verduras y colocó la olla al fuego con agua suficiente para preparar caldo para ese día y quizá el siguiente, comenzó entonces a picarla y mientras lo hacía soñaba despierto con que algún día estaría cocinando para dos, recordando que Shaka le había dicho que se iría a vivir con él.

De pronto el ruido de unos pasos lo hizo salir de sus abstracciones, volvió la mirada en dirección a la entrada de la cocina y pudo ver a Shaka recargado en el marco, Mu le sonrió incrédulo pues hacia tan poco que el virgo lo había visitado que no se esperaba para nada apareciera ahí, este último se acercó y lo tomó por la cintura, besándolo brevemente y la impaciencia que sentía por comunicarle lo sucedido hizo que se saltara hasta el saludo, diciéndole _"Shun ya está muy cerca de aprenderlo todo, pronto me vendré contigo a vivir permanentemente…"_ apenas había dicho esto y palideció, Mu lo notó y lo vio intrigado.

 _"¿Shaka?"_ le preguntó con un tono de preocupación, mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubio recuperara el semblante.

El oji azul puso su mano sobre la de Mu y recargó levemente su cabeza en ella _"Perdona, es solo que, recordé algo de pronto..."_

La sonrisa, el beso, el guiso, la frase…eran las de la visión de Saga, la cual se hubiera cumplido al pie de la letra de no haber sido porque había interrumpido la reacción de Mu, quien al verlo más bien se preocupó por la del rubio.

 _"¿Y, qué cosa recordaste?"_ preguntó el tibetano buscando su mirada.

 _"Digamos que tuve un deja vù"_ le entre sonrió, confundiéndolo aun más, pero Mu rápidamente olvidó su confusión cuando el rubio lo tomó en brazos y se lo echó al hombro, cual costal de papas.

 _"¡Shaka! ¡Bájame!"_ le gritaba mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. El indio lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar con él alejándose de la cocina.

 _"¡Shaka! ¡Es enserio! ¡La estufa está encendida!"_ seguía luchando en vano el lemuriano, el virgo volteó a la estufa y la apagó con su psicoquinesis _"Asunto arreglado"_ y con ello se llevó al peli lavanda a su habitación, quien cesó los golpes y los sustituyó por risas.

…O…

 _"Es toda tuya, muchacho"_ sonrió Dohko mientras le entregaba la dorada caja de pandora a un confundido (y alagado) Shiryu, quien aun que no se esperaba la visita de su maestro (ni del patriarca) se alegró demasiado por verle nuevamente, el dragón hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento por la confianza de poner la armadura de libra bajo su cuidado y les ofreció se quedasen a comer, a lo que los mayores aceptaron gustosos.

Shunrei preparó un delicioso almuerzo y Dohko vio complacido como finalmente su alumno había correspondido los sentimiento de la joven que tan devotamente se había mantenido a su lado y lo había esperado pacientemente, finalmente la paz y la felicidad habían alcanzado a esos dos que eran como sus hijos, sonrió complacido por el rumbo que sus vidas estaban tomando y pensó que bien merecido se lo tenían después de todo lo que a su corta edad habían tenido que vivir, después volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a su lemuriano, quien estaba soplando la cucharada de sopa para no quemarse, lo hacía con tal gracia y elegancia que sentía que podía verlo hacer eso todo el día, bueno, siendo justos, Dohko encontraba fascinación hasta en la manera de respirar de Shion. Aún con el pasar de los años el amor que sentía por él no había menguado ni un poco.

Después de comer ambos agradecieron las atenciones brindadas y siguieron su camino, habían decidido ocultarse temiendo algún tipo de repercusión por parte del santuario. Anularon su cosmos, por lo que tanto el viaje como los obstáculos los atravesaron como humanos comunes y corrientes, haciendo el recorrido más interesante y enriquecedor, por lo menos para Dohko ya que Shion estaba demasiado acostumbrado a utilizar sus poderes hasta para pasarse un vaso de agua y le estaba costando bastante trabajo mantener el ritmo del chino. Finalmente llegaron al pueblo natal de Dohko y ahí pasaron una de las tantas noches que tendrían como trota mundos, pues después de haber pasado toda su vida confinados a un solo sitio, habían decidido que esta nueva vida la usarían para conocer todo aquello que se perdieron, incluyendo en ello las caricias y el trato reservado para los enamorados.

…O…

 _"¿Ya ha vuelto Shaka?"_ le preguntó Saga a Aioros, este negó con la cabeza _"Creo que aún sigue en Jamir…"_

 _"Lo necesitamos aquí, Athena llegará en cualquier momento y es el único dorado que falta…"_

 _"¿Sabes que nos dirá, Saga?"_ le preguntó quedamente Aioros, como suponiendo que su pregunta había sido un atrevimiento y el géminis no le respondería lo que la Diosa le confió.

 _"En realidad no lo sé, pero tengo una idea de que se podría tratar…"_ confesó, pero el sagitario no indagó más en el tema.

…O…

 _"Shun, Shun… ¿Dónde te encuentras?"_ el semidiós buscaba con insistencia a su discípulo por el templo de virgo, del cual no halló ni el polvo, de pronto recordó que había dicho que se iría a meditar a la sala gemela. Las meditaciones de Shun a estas alturas podían durar días completos, por lo cual supuso que aun se encontraba ahí, se acercó entonces a la puerta y lo que vio detrás de ella lo hizo sonreír complacido, Shun llevaba puesto aquel que alguna vez fue su ropaje de virgo. En el tiempo que Shaka estuvo con Mu en Jamir, la armadura lo había elegido a él.

…O…

Esa tarde-noche en la sala del patriarca, los caballeros de oro se dieron cita: Kiki de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga de Géminis, Deathmask de Cáncer, Aioria de Leo, Shun de Virgo, Shiryu de Libra, Milo de escorpio, Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y finalmente Afrodita de piscis.

Athena se paró solemnemente frente a ellos, sosteniendo a nike con su mano derecha mientras los veía con serenidad _"Mis queridos Caballeros Dorados"_ les sonrió _"Hace un par de días tuve el agrado de visitar el santuario y en una amena platica que sostuve con el actual caballero de géminis…"_

Saga no pasó por alto el hecho de que ella había dicho "actual" quizá era una especie de sátira inconsciente de que habían caballeros de oro nuevos en el santuario, o quizá…

 _"…y gracias a los acontecimientos que se han estado suscitando entre ustedes, entendí una cosa sumamente importante: Los habitantes del santuario se han adaptado muchos años a sus reglas, pero es hora que por una vez en la historia, el santuario se adapte a sus habitantes…"_

Los caballeros de oro abrieron los ojos como platos, Athena volteó a verlos un tanto divertida pero lo ocultó muy bien tras su máscara de bondad.

 _"Kiki, bienvenido al santuario, no te había visto portar la armadura de Aries"_ le sonrió a lo que el pequeño pelirrojo se sonrojó mientras se rascaba la cabeza _"Lo mismo para ustedes, Shiryu y Shun, es un gusto tenerlos como parte de mi elite, no me puedo imaginar más dignos sucesores que ustedes…sin embargo"_ la mirada de la griega se tornó un tanto melancólica mientras se posaba en el antiguo caballero de dragón _"Quiero que regreses a los cinco picos, Shiryu, allá se encuentra tu felicidad, tu esposa Shunrei…"_

El japonés abrió los ojos tanto como pudo _"Pero, señorita Saori, mi vida le pertenece antes que nada a este santuario y…"_

Athena le hizo una gentil seña para indicarle que guardara silencio _"Es una orden, Shiryu, toma tus cosas y vete, si llegara a necesitarte, créeme que te lo haré saber"_

Confundido pero agradecido con ella el pelinegro hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando fue detenido por la misma Diosa _"Espera Shiryu, antes de irte es importante que conozcas esto…todos deben saberlo"_ La peli morada captó con ello aun más la atención de sus santos _"Ven aquí por favor…"_ murmuró y por detrás de la cortina de la silla del patriarca apareció una persona que todos ellos conocían muy bien.

 _"¡Kanon!"_ Saga fue el primero en gritar, las pupilas le temblaban y no estaba muy seguro de que papel jugaba su gemelo ahí, ni de por qué Athena lo había traído, él sabía que Kanon había sido revivido pero como escolta de Poseidón, por lo que su presencia en las doce casas le parecía aun más anormal. El géminis menor volteó a ver a su igual divertido al notar su cara de desconcierto y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona mientras lo saludaba con la mano, Saga arqueó una ceja y le devolvió el saludo, en un gesto totalmente atípico de ambos.

 _"Acércate Saga"_ le ordenó Athena, a lo que el mencionado obedeció, llegando hasta ella y arrodillándose respetuosamente _"Dígame"_ dijo solemnemente agachando la mirada. Saori tomó el casco de patriarca, se puso a su altura y con su mano libre le tocó la mejilla, levantando su vista _"Quiero que seas el nuevo patriarca del santuario, Saga…"_ y con ello le extendió dicho objeto, el cual Saga vio asombrado y confundido.

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ Milo no se lo pudo callar, a lo que Camus le dio un pisotón _"¿Es enserio?"_ le preguntó a su ahora esposo en voz baja, recibiendo un _"Shhh"_ bastante cortante por parte del galo.

 _"Sé que mi decisión debe sorprender a más de uno"_ confesó la Diosa _"Pero creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Saga ha demostrado sincero arrepentimiento por sus actos, además de una bondad y sabiduría digna de los Dioses"_ le sonrió _"Confió en que harás un muy buen papel dirigiendo este santuario, ilustrísima"_ le dijo con un tinte juguetón, todo esto logró que inevitablemente el ex caballero de géminis soltara un par de lagrimas _"Athena…"_ murmuró mientras intentaba en vano contener su llanto, en eso sintió la reconfortante mano de su gemelo posarse sobre su _hombro "Siempre fuiste el más dramático de los dos, querido hermano"_ le dijo burlonamente.

 _"Kanon, entonces tu… ¿tu estas aquí para…?"_

 _"Así es"_ asintió con la cabeza _"Su i-lus-trí-sima"_ le sonrió _"Kanon de Géminis a su servicio"_

Saga volvió a llorar, no podía creerlo, su hermano y él después de tanta ira, tanto resentimiento, tantos horrores cometidos el uno contra del otro, se habían perdonado de corazón y no solo eso, sino que se verían frecuentemente, como cuando eran pequeños y lo único que tenían en el mundo ¿Volverían acaso aquellos tiempos? ¿Donde compartían alegría y complicidad? ¿Donde verdaderamente sentían que eran un solo ser que había decidido dividirse por algún capricho de los Dioses? Solo el tiempo lo diría, pero ahora por lo menos tenían la oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido.

Saga tomó el casco de patriarca e hizo una reverencia, para colocarlo después sobre la silla.

 _"Tu nombramiento será mañana"_ aseveró Saori, dando por terminado el asunto _"Además, quiero agregar santos de Athena, que entre las normas que se modificarán en este santuario se encuentra la antigua norma de aquellos que desertan o no poseen ya una armadura, por lo que los antiguos caballeros podrán visitar las doce casa y de ninguna manera serán asesinados por haber desertado"_ Dicho esto sostuvo firmemente a nike y la contemplo un par de segundos, recordando con ese gesto todo aquello que se había tenido que sacrificar en nombre de la paz que ellos disfrutaban ahora.

 _"Yo lo único que deseo es que todos ustedes que han hecho tanto por mí y por esta tierra sean verdaderamente felices, es por ello que también los invito a retirarse del santuario si así lo desean hasta nuevo aviso, yo por mi parte regresaré a Japón a atender las labores propias de la familia Kido, mas no bajaré la guardia, al igual que ustedes…"_

 _"Eso téngalo por seguro señorita Athena"_ le dijo Shura arrodillándose, siendo seguido por el resto de la orden dorada.

Dicho esto la diosa e marchó con la promesa de que al día siguiente a primera hora seria el nombramiento de Saga, quien acompaño después a Kanon al templo de géminis y le entregó su armadura, durmiendo por primera vez después de 2 años en la sala del patriarca nuevamente.

…O…

 _"Apresúrate Mu, de nada sirve madrugar si tardarás tanto en estar listo"_

 _"¿Es acaso mi culpa que hayas tardado tanto duchándote?"_

Los jóvenes asiáticos estaban teniendo a la antecesora de muchas discusiones en su primer día de vivir juntos oficialmente, a la par que se preparaban para asistir al nombramiento de Saga.

 _"Ten"_ le dijo Mu a Shaka introduciéndole bruscamente por las prisas un pan tostado con mantequilla en la boca, a lo que el virgo abrió grandes los ojos mientras intentaba no atragantarse _"Lo lamento pero si no lo hago así eres capaz de irte sin desayunar..."_ le sonrió Mu dulcemente, haciendo que Shaka olvidara por completo todo el alboroto de las prisas _"Gracias por cuidar de mi"_ murmuró el rubio, tomando el pan con una mano y dándole a Mu un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios para después salir de la casa a toda prisa.

…O…

Aioros subió a la sala del patriarca esa mañana, al llegar se encontró al usualmente sereno y centrado Saga hecho un manojo de nervios, tenía puesta ya la indumentaria completa y al verlo el sagitario esbozó una media sonrisa _"Te vez…imponente"_

 _"¿Y eso es bueno?"_ le preguntó con nerviosismo _"Por lo menos no es –te ves como el asesino de hace 15 años atrás-"_ agachó la mirada.

El castaño se puso a un lado de él y el géminis murmuró _"¿Cómo pudiste perdonarme Aioros? ¿Qué cosa más atroz puede hacer un ser humano que arrebatarle la vida al otro?"_

Aioros negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa _"¿De dónde viene todo esto? ¿No estaba olvidado ya? Basta de auto lamentarte Saga, eso no te va…tu eres un caballero orgulloso, un hombre de valor que siempre ha encarado de frente todos los retos que se le presentan ¿Por qué ahora abrías de actuar diferente..?."_

El sagitario dudó al principio, pero pensando que quizá esta era la última oportunidad que tendría ya que al ser patriarca Saga se volvería –a sus ojos- inalcanzable, lo tomó de la mano viéndolo fijamente _"Deja ya de ver hacia el pasado, pues al hacerlo, quizá estés pasando por alto el presente…y en el presente, no solo te he perdonado con sinceridad, sino que también me he enamorado de ti…"_

Saga lo contempló largamente, a pesar de que él sabía que algún día el Sagitario le confesaría sus sentimientos, jamás pensó que el escucharlo fuera a provocar en él ese torrente de emociones que sentía ahora _._

 _"Aioros…"_ murmuró, cambiando por completo su mirada por una igual a la del castaño _"No lo he pasado por alto en ningún momento"_ le sonrió _"y el sentimiento es mutuo…"_

Ninguno de los era efusivo por lo cual no necesitaron de ningún despliegue de afecto para entenderse, el trato se cerró cuando ambos esbozaron una cálida sonrisa y Saga entrelazó sus dedos con los del que aun sostenía su mano con firmeza, a quien ya le importó poco si Saga era el patriarca, el caballero de géminis o la reencarnación del mal, como fuera y donde fuera, permanecería a su lado sin importar más nada.

…O…

Todos estaban ahí, viejos y nuevos caballeros de Athena con el permiso de la Diosa habían acudido al nombramiento de Saga, quien aceptó el titulo y juró honrarlo mas allá de lo que dictaba el deber, se ofreció una comida para celebrar anunciándose en ella el segundo compromiso del santuario: Aioria y Marín, quienes llevaban saliendo a escondidas ya bastante tiempo y por fin se habían animado a comunicar sus intenciones al resto de la orden.

 _"Vaya, me alegra escuchar eso"_ le susurró DM a Afrodita lo suficientemente alto para que solo él escuchara _"Comenzaba a preocuparme que fuese requisito para ser caballero dorado gustar de los hombres…"_

Dita rió con el comentario y le dio un codazo a su ahora pareja _"Eres un pesado"_ le dijo divertido.

 _"¿Y, qué tal la vida en Jamir, Shaka?"_ le preguntó Milo al rubio, a quien había abordado mientras se servía algo de beber, el indio enfocó su vista en la cuchara con la cual se estaba vertiendo ponche en un vaso y dijo _"Me estoy volviendo loco…"_ a lo que Milo arqueó una ceja y le dijo preocupado _"¿Qué? ¿…Acaso, no eres feliz? "_

El indio entre sonrió y negó con la cabeza _"Todo lo contrario, eso es precisamente lo que esta enloqueciéndome…"_ el rubio dirigió su vista a donde se encontraba Mu, siendo imitado por Milo, el escorpio pudo ver que el lemuriano reía alegremente mientras platicaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban ellos con Aldebarán, Aioria y Marín, después volteó a ver a Shaka y su cara de idiota enamorado lo hizo soltar una risilla, la cual se convirtió en carcajada al notar que el virgo estaba derramando el segundo vaso de ponche por observar a Mu _"¡Shaka! ¡Mira el desastre que hiciste!"_ gritó y todos voltearon para con ellos, haciendo que el indio se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

Shion veía la escena de reojo junto con Dohko a la distancia, pudo observar como su alumno se acercaba apresuradamente al rescate de su rubio limpiando el desorden en lo que Shaka zangoloteaba a Milo, mientras Camus intentaba arrebatárselo. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del Libra.

 _"Estos nunca dejaron de ser niños ¿Verdad?"_

Shion se sonrió afablemente sin despegar los ojos de aquella peculiar vista _"¿Puedes culparlos Dohko? Es apenas ahora que han empezado a vivir…"_

El castaño miró a su lemuriano por el rabillo del ojo y esbozó una sonrisa burlesca _"Veo que ya no necesitarán de ningún club de lectura para entretenerse, ahora cada uno deberá escribir su propia historia, su propia aventura…_

 _"Una muy ajena a la leyenda dorada…"_

 ** _Fin_**

…O…

 **Contestando Reviews**

Siendo las 4: 32 am, hora del norte del país de México doy por terminada esta historia, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que la siguieron hasta el final, sigo traumada, ¡40 reviews! ¡16 follows! ¡11 favs! Infinitas gracias ;o; no pensé que fuera a tener tanta aceptación después de él desastre que hice, enserio gracias :D

 **SpirstJungfrau**

Aw gracias por tus bellas palabras ;o; no sé que hice para merecer tanto cariño, te mando también besos y abrazos de oso gigantoso o3o Según yo le pones en Sign up y te pide un correo y que pongas una contraseña (guárdala bien) y ya con eso :D si no puedes volverme a preguntar si te atoras a ver cómo puedo ayudarte, estaré al pendiente de tu historia y me aseguraré de dejarte un review :D ¡suerte!

 **Zukilove**

Oh Dios que pena siento D: tus porras me han hecho sentir mucho mejor sobre ese lemon que escribí, enserio que lo he re leído como 10 veces y en todas pienso ¡¿pero qué carajos?! Me poseyó el espíritu de los lemons del mal, pero el daño ya estaba hecho u.u me alegra que pensaras que fue intenso, quiero creer que lo dijiste positivamente :P Besos x 5 al infinito y con candado jaja

 **Pequebalam**

Hemos llegado al fin de esta historia, te agradezco muchísimo porque no solo fuiste mi primer comentario sino que estuviste constantemente al pendiente y te amo por eso ;o; Claro que te puedes quedar con Shura, tan solo te deseo suerte sacándolo de Capricornio, puedo apostar que cuando Athena dio la orden todos se fueron menos él jajaaja Y si, terminaron los libros, fueron unos goldos muy responsables (además demasiado tiempo libre, ya lo quisiera yo) Los bronces son unos ñoños siempre lo he dicho, no entiendo porque la trollei se ha empeñado tanto en ellos cuando el publico queremos más dorados, pero ya de plano nos callaron la boca encerrándolos en una piedra fea que ni se distingue quien es quien u.u

Gracias por la felicitación del lemon ;o; como es el primero que escribo la verdad sigo teniendo una terrible cruda moral, pero te diré un pequeño secreto, solo por tratarse de ti y porque te estoy infinitamente agradecida…chan chan chan…hare un epilogo con la declaración de matrimonio de Milo y Camus y….muy probablemente ahí encuentres ese lemon… jejeje pero tu shhhh. Un saludo y nos leemos en el siguiente :D

 **BN-Eternal Soul**

Capitulo 3.

Oh dios tengo demasiada curiosidad ¿Qué parte te hizo querer gritar como adolescente? xD Que bueno que te gusto la reconciliación :3 pienso que no había otra mejor manera que esa para que Milo lo perdonara sinceramente, y Saga la verdad me enamoró hasta a mi jajaja fue un milagro que no le comiera el mandado a Shaka u.u

Capitulo 5.

Lloro con tus bellas palabras ;o; me alegro que te gustaran mis locuras, ese capítulo quise hacerlo especialmente cómico, creo que alguna vez te comenté que mis historias eran puro drama y estoy tratando de salirme un tantito de mi zona de confort :D tu me inspiras para eso n.n

Capitulo 9.

No sabes el bien que tu cometario le hizo a mi corazón después de sentirme derrotada por hacer un desmadre de este fic, siento que hubo gente que entró buscando un Milo x Camus y dijo ¡¿pero qué demonios?! Y salió corriendo después del 3er capitulo sintiéndose engañada u.u como cuando compras una hamburguesa y la foto no se parece en nada a lo que te dan, algo así… bueno ya estoy desvariando como Shaka. Otro comentario positivo del lemon ;o; sufrí mucho enserio y me alegra que les haya parecido bien, tenía miedo de que estuviera muy pasado, vulgar, ¡yo que sé! Solo tenía miedo en general, pero era otra zona de confort de la cual quería salir.

Y si Aioros es demasiado bueno para este feo mundo y ahora tiene al encanto de Saga a su lado (Además el chico ya es influyente, no es cualquier cosa andar con el patriarca…) Ya te dije que me metiste la espinita del Saga x Kanon ¿verdad? quizá después, en otro fic, no lo sé… ;D

Y si ¡ovejitas en fuga! Se rebelaron los borregos, ya era hora de que esos pobres hombres estuvieran juntos y felices después de 200 y pico años de estar separados ;o; su historia me parece sumamente triste, es una de esas parejas que (me importa poco lo que los demás piensen) si es canon jajaaja eso de "mi querido Dohko y mi querido Shion" ¡par favar! Inserte meme de *now kiss* (vuelvo a desvariar como Shaka, pero es que ya son las 5 am) Saludos y nos estamos leyendo :D

 **Luisamargotp**

¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Qué bueno que te gusto lo de Paradox (si es así) es una de esas cosas que se me hicieron mal de esta historia xD pensé _"Diablos Crappycorn, ahora si te pasaste de fantasiosa"_ así que me alegra que no sea para tanto n.n que bueno que te gustaron los otros chaps yo también soy más de la vieja escuela pero acababa de ver omega y como que me dejé llevar un poquito. Saga es un hermoso, tiene un corazón tan dorado como su armadura y qué bueno que a pesar de tu amor por Saga le hayas encontrado encanto al rubio, yo los amo a los dos y en realidad Saga me gusta más que Shaka (aunque no lo parezca) pero me es difícil imaginarme a mi hermoso lemuriano con alguien que no sea el virgo sinceramente, me parecen hechos el uno para el otro :3 Eres de esas personas que engañe con el Milo x Camus lo siento tanto ;o; en realidad intenté darles mucho protagonismo a pesar de que la historia se desvió a un Mu x Shaka espero haberlo logrado para personas como tu :') Afro y DM son otros bellos a los cuales amo, a mí personalmente me gusto como quedo su historia y espero que a ti también, digo esto porque cuando empiezo a escribir no tengo ideas concretas sino que van saliendo conforme mis manos se mueven, por eso ni yo sé cómo van a terminar las cosas, van sobre la marcha. Gracias por los cariños y ánimos :D te envío unos de vuelta, espero y nos leamos después.

 **Próximo proyecto***

"La cueva" un one shot donde narraré lo que pienso que paso en lo que Mu llegó con Shaka, en la cueva y después de ahí.

Zooropa no me he olvidado de ti y del Saga x Shaka, ese de hecho ya se mas o menos que trama tendrá y lo publicaré primero que el de la cueva :)

 **Infinitas gracias***


	11. Milo x Camus (pequebalam)

**Notas de Autora:**

Pequebalam espero y te guste va dedicado especialmente a ti con mucho cariño 3 y también a todos aquellos amantes de la pareja Milo y Camus a quienes termine defraudando con mi historia jajaja ¡Lo siento! D: esta es mi manera de disculparme les envío un abrazo a todos :3

Como ya había advertido, este es un Lemon, no sé si este igual o peor de explicito que el anterior, pero si les agradecería leerlo con discreción u.u

Bueno comencemos :D

...O...

 _"_ _Vayámonos de aquí antes de que te pida matrimonio sobre un globo..."_

 _"_ _Ouch"_ pensó el peli aguamarina, pero se mantuvo estoico ante esas palabras y tan solo rodó los ojos esbozando una leve sonrisa, ocultando así su decepción.

 _"_ _Deberíamos volver al santuario, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo..."_ le dijo en un intento por cambiar el tema y así su mente dejara de girar por las palabras del escorpio. Milo asintió con la cabeza, ignorando por completo como esa sencilla oración había turbado tanto al francés.

 _"_ _Comienzo a extrañar la privacidad de nuestros templos..."_ mencionó mientras bajaba peligrosamente su mano desde la cintura del acuario hasta su espalda baja.

"Milo..." murmuró tomándole la mano y colocándosela de nuevo en la cintura, el acuario no lo detuvo tan solo porque le hubiera soltado tremendo golpe si se le hubiera ocurrido propasarse en público, sino que además no le podía permitir notar que llevaba algo oculto en su bolsillo: una sortija.

 _"_ _¿Qué? ¿Demasiado rápido?..."_ preguntó, obteniendo un prolongado silencio como respuesta.

...O...

Ambos caballeros se encontraban recorriendo las calles ya entrada la noche en búsqueda de un lugar para descansar, después de su plática anterior habían decidido volver a Grecia al día siguiente. Finalmente lo único que pudieron encontrar fue un hotel, se habían estado quedando en hostales para economizar pero decidieron que siendo ya su ultimo día podían darse el lujo de pasar una noche totalmente a solas.

Cuando Camus abrió el cerrojo casi fue atropellado por Milo, quien entró y se tiró a la cómoda cama boca abajo, rebotando en ella por la fuerza con la que se dejó caer. El francés esbozó una ligera sonrisa, no cabía duda que a pesar de que el griego era un caballero calculador, centrado y elocuente en el combate, seguía manteniendo un alma de niño para otras cuestiones.

 _"_ _Esto se siente demasiado bien..."_ murmuró el peli azul con la cara hundida en las suaves almohadas _"Y se va a poner mejor..."_ dijo burlonamente al sentir el peso de Camus encima suyo, quien se había sentado sobre su espalda baja poniendo una pierna a cada lado de las caderas del escorpio.

El acuario se inclinó hacia enfrente tomando con sus manos los hombros de Milo y acariciándolos, dándole un suave masaje a lo que el griego soltó un leve quejido.

 _"_ _Camus..."_ gimió _"Ummm... así, mas a la derecha..."_ el galo obedeció, apretando un poco más sus hombros, retiró después con delicadeza los ondulados cabellos de su amante con una mano para poder masajear su cuello, con sus pulgares comenzó a formar círculos presionando firme pero suavemente mientras que con el resto de sus dedos acariciaban a cada lado, en una sensación increíblemente relajante, pero que además estaba comenzando a encender la libido de Milo, y eso Camus lo sabía muy bien.

 _"_ _¿Te gusta?"_ le preguntó el peli aguamarina suavemente mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del peli azul.

 _"_ _Uhum"_ respondió débilmente Milo, como quien contesta entre sueños. Camus se inclinó entonces hasta que su pecho tocó la espalda del griego y sus labios quedaron a la altura de su oreja _"¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de dormir en un hotel?"_ le susurró, pero el griego estaba demasiado enajenado en su relajación, además de la deliciosa sensación de sentir por completo el cuerpo de su amado sobre el suyo, así que solo hizo un ruido dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

 _"No hacerlo..._ _"_

No necesitó decir más, con eso Milo se giró, no tumbándolo de puro milagro. El francés podía ser muy serio y pecar a veces incluso de indiferente e insensible, pero sabía como obtener lo que quería de Milo, lo cual este último consideraba más un don que otra cosa.

Camus quedó entonces sentado sobre el regazo del griego, quien se incorporó para poderlo besar en los labios mientras que el acuario por su parte se agarró fuertemente de su cuello para no perder el equilibrio.

Sus piernas seguían a cada lado del escorpio presionándolo ligeramente, Milo colocó cada una de sus manos en los muslos de Camus, sujetándolos con firmeza. La intrusa lengua que danzaba dentro de la boca del galo tan solo hacia mas deliciosa e intensa la sensación de sentirse aprisionado por su firme agarre, y se lo hizo saber sujetando sutilmente los rizados cabellos, halándolos un poco otorgando una sensación que Milo consideraba sumamente excitante.

Este último rompió el beso deteniéndose después en la comisura del labio de su novio para luego dibujar un camino de los mismos desde su mejilla hasta el cuello, que al principio fueron suaves pero al llegar a la mitad se volvieron tan intensos que el francés no tardó en suspirar por ello.

 _"_ _M-Milo...ah... ¡Dioses!"_ gimió Camus al sentir las húmedas caricias que la boca de su hombre le daba a su cuello y clavícula, succionando esta ultima ligeramente, haciendo que el oji violeta se encorvara por el placer.

 _"_ _Me encantas...amo todo de ti..."_ iba susurrando el griego a la par que seguía depositando besos hasta donde la ropa de Camus se lo permitía _"Pero más amo escucharte gemir..."_ le dijo al oído para después succionar el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que logró su cometido. Milo no se callaba el hecho de que adoraba ser capaz de descolocar al normalmente sereno y centrado Camus, al grado de hacerlo gritar su nombre junto con una serie de indecencias.

Viendo que la ropa del galo comenzaba a estorbarle, sin esfuerzo alguno le sacó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y Camus lo imitó, retirándole la suya. A Milo le gustaba detenerse un momento a contemplar el torso de su amado, si bien poseía una musculatura trabajada, no era exagerada, sino bastante estética, al igual que cada rasgo del francés, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de observarlo se lanzó sobre uno de sus hombros, mordiéndolo con delicadeza para succionarlo un poco después, gesto que sabia volvía loco de placer a su adorado.

 _"_ _¡Argh Milo!"_ dijo el peli aguamarina en un intento bastante malo de sofocar el gemido, que ocasionó que el mencionado se encendiera aun más _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta?"_ le dijo juguetonamente mientras se comía su torso superior a besos y mordidas. Camus comenzó a corresponderle gentilmente arañando su espalda mientras se frotaba rítmicamente sobre de él, acto un tanto involuntario que tenía como objeto sentir lo más que pudiera de aquel cuerpo que lo enloquecía.

 _"_ _Mi amor, si así, muévete más, por Atena!..."_ murmuraba Milo ya un tanto fuera de sí, enloquecido por sentir el calor del pecho de Camus contra el suyo, las gotas del sudor de ambos mezclarse por la cercanía y el roce de sus crecientes sexos por el movimiento de sus caderas contra las de él mientras iba y venía sobre su regazo. Bajó entonces sus manos con la intención de sujetarse de los glúteos del francés, para así poder moverlo a su antojo, pero al momento de posarlas en aquella zona Camus abrió los ojos como platos y Milo arqueó una ceja al sentir algo...diferente.

 _"_ _Camus, tienes algo en tu bolsillo..."_ Le dijo introduciendo su mano. Antes de que el francés pudiera decir nada Milo sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón

 _"_ _¡Dame eso!"_ gritó Camus lanzándose sobre de él, intentando en vano arrebatarle la cajita a Milo, quien lo esquivó fácilmente y abrió la caja.

 _"..._ _Camus"_ alzó la vista para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos violeta que lo veían con terror, aun que Milo no estaba seguro cual de los dos estaba más aterrado después de que él descubriera que el contenido de esa caja era una sortija. El griego balbuceó por un par de segundos, sabía que debía decir algo rápido o sino las cosas empeorarían, si, las cosas siempre podían empeorar...

"... ¡ _Me siento como un idiota!" Gritó_ , recordando las palabras dichas horas atrás. " _No tenía idea... perdóname"_ musitó despues mientras agachaba la mirada, preso de una profunda vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

 _"_ _Descuida, no tienes por qué disculparte..."_ El francés se inclinó para tomar la caja e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer inmutable, y lo logró, pero aun así, no podía engañar a Milo, para él era como un libro abierto. Sin embargo, cuando iba a tomar la caja Milo cerró la mano en la que la sostenía, ante la mirada confundida de Camus.

 _"_ _Acepto"_ le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Camus estiró la mano de nuevo para retirarle la caja, viéndolo con un tinte de tristeza _"Milo, no tienes por qué hacerlo...en verdad prefiero que..."_

 _"_ _Shhh..."_ le puso un par de dedos en sus labios _"Camus, te mentiría si te dijera que esto estaba en mis planes, realmente no era así..."_ El griego le entregó la caja de vuelta al galo _"A mi modo de ver no es necesario tener una pieza de joyería en mi mano para entender que te pertenezco para siempre..."_

 _"_ _Milo..."_ susurró Camus conmovido, recibiendo un pequeño beso en los labios antes de que Milo continuara _"Sin embargo, ahora que he visto la sortija entiendo que no se trata de si la necesito o no, sino de que es algo importante para ti, y siendo así, entonces también para mí lo es..."_ le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado _"Además, así nos sacudiremos a personas como esas niñas de la mañana..."_ bromeó, reiterándole a Camus que no se podía estar serio en ninguna situación.

El francés le rodó los ojos y sonrió _"Entonces, Milo..."_ tomó su mano _"¿Quisieras...?"_

 _"_ _Creí haberte dicho ya que si"_ le interrumpió un tanto apenado desviando la vista, a lo que Camus se sonrió, sabía que las cursilerías no eran cosa de Milo y era rara la vez que el griego hacia alguna cosa tierna o dulce, si llegaba a suceder, era mayormente involuntaria y rápidamente salía con alguna ocurrencia _"Dame acá"_ le dijo arrebatándole la sortija y poniéndosela el mismo.

 _"_ _Te sienta bien..."_ le dijo con un tono de burla el francés.

 _"_ _¿Estas buscando que te calle esa linda boca, mi amor?"_ le preguntó entre enojado y burlesco.

 _"Puede ser_ _..."_ le dijo besándolo en los labios.

Mientras lo besaba fue empujándolo suavemente hasta quedar sobre de él recostados en la cama, Milo paseo sus manos por la blanca espalda recorriéndola lentamente hasta llegar a donde perdía el nombre, alegrándose de que por fin podía estrujar aquellos glúteos con libertad, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del francés y apretó sus músculos con fuerza, sintiéndolos firmes al tacto. Un audible gemido escapó de la boca de Camus mientras Milo masajeaba aquella zona, retiró sus manos de los bolsillos y ahora las introdujo por dentro del pantalón, sintiendo la suave piel y apretándola, no podía negar que aquel bien formado y generoso trasero le encantaba, y el galo tampoco podía ocultar su gusto por que el griego le tocase.

En esa posición en la que estaban ambos podían sentir como la excitación volvía a apoderarse de sus cuerpos, y aun sobre del pantalón el efecto en sus entrepiernas era evidente, las cuales se rozaban ocasionalmente en lo que ellos consideraban una deliciosa y excitante casualidad.

Camus, que se encontraba aún sobre de Milo besándolo, bajó sus manos para así comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón del peli azul, quien mordió el hombro que tan descuidadamente se le acercó al rostro, haciendo la labor del oji violeta aun más difícil.

 _"_ _Mi-Milo... argh, ah ¡Milo!"_ gemía y reclamaba a la vez, perdiendo total coordinación sobre lo que sus manos hacían.

 _"_ _¿Qué pasa mi amor?"_ lo vio pícaramente _"Haz uso de tu auto control si quieres quitármelo..."_ le retó a lo que Camus decidió mejor incorporarse, sentándose sobre las rodillas de Milo para rápidamente desabrochar la prenda, ante la mirada atónita de este.

 _"_ _¿Cuál auto control?"_ los ojos violeta lo vieron con una mezcla entre juego y lujuria que enloquecieron al oji verde inmediatamente.

" _¿Crees haber perdido el control ya? No tienes ni idea..."_ y con ello fue él ahora quien aprisionó a Camus bajo de si, sujetándolo de las muñecas por lo alto de su cabeza mientras lamia, besaba y mordía su cuello, bajando rápidamente hasta su pecho repitiendo las tres acciones y deteniéndose un breve instante a tocar, muy sutilmente, con la punta de su lengua los pezones de Camus.

 _"_ _¡Ahh...Ahhh... ¡Milo!"_ se retorcía el hermoso peli aguamarina, luchando en vano por liberar sus muñecas.

 _"_ _Extrañaba demasiado esto..."_ se sonrió complacido el oji verde, no era que en el hostal no hubieran tenido oportunidad de hacer el amor, incluso Milo lo había encontrado particularmente excitante por tener a tantos posibles "espectadores", pero no se comparaba con escuchar a aquella callada boca gritando como solamente lo hacía entre cuatro paredes (u ocasionalmente a la intemperie, cosa de la que el griego estaba muy orgulloso).

Milo siguió su camino llegando al abdomen de Camus, en el se detuvo particularmente a succionar con fuerza los huesos de su cadera, cosa que él sabía muy bien era un punto altamente sensible

En lo que se entretenía haciendo eso levantaba de pronto la vista solo para deleitarse con los gestos de placer de su acuariano, quien cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras intentaba a toda costa no enloquecer.

Milo desabrochó con envidiable maestría el pantalón de Camus, tomando con una mano la ropa interior que si a penas era visible y bajándola levemente solo para exponer la parte superior del sexo del onceavo guardián, paseo su lengua delimitando su camino por el borde de aquella prenda, haciendo que el peli aguamariana sintiera unas ganas imperiosas de que le arrancara el resto de su ropa de una buena vez.

 _"Mi amor, voy a llevarte al verdadero borde de la locura, y te va a gustar tanto que no vas a querer regresar..."_

Esa amenaza hizo estragos en la mente de Camus, aumentando no solo su excitación sino también su curiosidad ¿Qué haría Milo?

No tuvo que esperar mucho por su respuesta, el escorpio paró lo que hacía y se dispuso a morder levemente uno de los costados expuestos de la pierna de Camus, bajó su mano acariciando uno de sus muslos por sobre el pantalón todavía y fue subiendo con ligeras caricias hasta alcanzar con su mano aquella virilidad que había logrado despertar _"Mi vida, estas tan duro..."_ le susurró sin pudor para después bajar el cierre, se coló entre sus piernas y se sujetó de la parte interna de sus muslos con ambas manos, separándolas un poco más.

A pesar de que habían hecho el amor más veces de las que Camus podía contar en cada ocasión Milo había conseguido sorprenderlo con algo, y por la mirada que el escorpio tenia pudo comprender que esta vez no sería la excepción. El caballero del octavo templo puso su cara a la altura de la entrepierna del francés, quien comenzó a retorcerse al sentir el aliento de Milo penetrar por a través de la delgada tela de su ropa intima, apretó entonces las sabanas bajo sus manos, aprovechando que tenia al fin las muñecas libres y se fue después por los azules cabellos de su amante.

 _"Milo..."_ gimió a la par que halaba algunos mechones colocados entre sus dedos _"Maldición...Hazlo de una buena vez..."_

 _"¿Estás seguro?"_ le dijo mientras rozaba con sus labios aquel erguido sexo que aun estaba siendo contenido por la prenda, ya estaba empezando a maldecir, esa era muy buena señal...

 _"Si, muy seguro..."_ dijo apenas, pues Milo ahora estaba sobándolo con sus labios aun por encima de la tela, contacto que se sentía delicioso, pero no lo suficiente...

Milo se dejó entonces de juegos y retiró la ropa del acuariano por completo, dejándolo como en casi todas las noches: completamente desnudo para él.

El escorpio pasó su mano desde los tobillos hasta la ingle del peli aguamarina con suavidad _"Mi amor, deseo tanto hacerte mío..."_ dicho esto puso ambas manos en las caderas de Camus, obligándolo a subirlas levemente y atrapando después con suma delicadeza aquel endurecido sexo que amaba saborear entre sus labios, esto ocasiono un inevitable grito de la boca del onceavo guardián, quien volvió a aferrarse de los ondulados cabellos mientras la tibia humedad de la boca y saliva de Milo hacían maravillas en su miembro.

 _"Argh, demonios Milo, aaaa... Así, aaah ¡Dioses no pares!"_ gemía, gritaba, exigía, todo a la vez mientras su amante hacia lo propio, succionando deliciosamente su masculinidad a la par que acariciaba con una mano libre el sexo bajo, otorgándole un placer indescriptible que ciertamente lo estaba enloqueciendo al grado de la inconsciencia.

El peli azul alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada nublada por el deseo de su amado francés, le sonrió maliciosamente y le puso una mano en la mejilla, Camus se recargó brevemente en ella y después Milo comenzó a delinear de manera muy errática sus labios con uno de sus dedos, para después introducírselo en la boca. Camus estaba tan excitado que solo atinó a succionar su dedo, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo el griego lo retiró para desagrado del galo y comenzó a juguetear con ese mismo dedo en la sensible entrada de Camus.

Al sentir la humedad y los movimientos suaves pero firmes del dedo de Milo a la par que su virilidad era succionada exquisitamente el francés ahora si creyó que perdería la razón, y la terminó perdiendo cuando ese mismo dedo fue introducido de una manera un tanto brusca dentro de aquella sensible entrada.

 _"Mi-Mi- ¡Milo!"_ un grito ahogado escapo de su boca al sentir aquel intruso dentro de él, mientras el griego seguía sin detener las caricias a su miembro, de pronto interrumpiendo la succión reemplazándola por besos y lamidas. Camus no sabía a qué hora Milo se había vuelto tan bueno para darle sexo oral, y francamente no le interesaba mientras lo siguiera haciendo.

Ambas sensaciones en conjunto tenían a Camus con los ojos en blanco y gritando de placer, totalmente enajenado a cualquier realidad que no fuese su propio gozo, Milo notó esto y supo que era el momento para el mismo comenzar a disfrutar de ese exquisito cuerpo que idolatraba como a una deidad, y la mejor manera de rendirle culto era ofreciéndosele por completo.

 _"Que rico mi amor, que rico que te estremeces, que delicioso tu sabor, tu piel, tu calor..." Milo_ se fue besando el largo de las piernas de Camus a la par que le decía todas esas dulces y sensuales palabras, el siempre hablo mucho más en la cama que el galo, quien se limitaba a gemir y maldecir, aun que de vez en cuando se aventuraba a hacer alguna que otra petición _"Tu saliva, tu sudor, tu esencia...todo tu eres un manjar, y hoy te he de devorar completo..."_ sentenció tomando ambas piernas por las pantorrillas, sin que el acuariano pusiera alguna resistencia.

 _"Milo..."_ susurró Camus estirándose para poder tomar con su mano el duro miembro de su griego, masturbándolo suavemente a lo que el peli azul gruño pues no se esperaba que su serio y reservado francés hiciera algo tan atrevido. Volteó entonces a verlo: la mirada vidriosa, las mejillas enrojecidas, la frente perlada de sudor, los lacios pero rebeldes cabellos esparcidos por doquier mientras algunos se habían quedado atados a su cuerpo por su misma humedad, ese bello hombre era la definición más clara que tenia de perfección, y mañana...mañana seria su esposo, unidos para siempre por un lazo mas allá de lo emocional, un lazo simbólico que aunque al principio no deseaba, a medida que lo visualizaba en su mente iba llenándolo de emoción.

 _"Camus..."_ susurró y se alzó un poco para besarlo en los labios, mientras que el mencionado no quitaba el dedo del renglón y seguía masajeando su miembro _"Te amo..."_ le dijo rompiendo el beso a lo que el galo contesto _"Y yo a ti Milo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré"_

Tanta repentina ternura casi lo hizo olvidar las imperiosas ganas que tenia de tomar al acuario como suyo, alzó las piernas del onceavo guardián, exponiendo así su suave carne para poderla tomar, comenzó a rozar levemente su entrada con la punta de su sexo _"Amor mío... ¡argh!"_ gruñía Milo mientras se abría camino por aquella estrecha cavidad que aprisionaba a su miembro deliciosamente.

Un grito ahogado fue su respuesta, la sensación del grueso y duro miembro de Milo por dentro de Camus hizo que dejara de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, concentrándose tan solo en sentir aquella virilidad rozar sus paredes con cada estocada, que se iban volviendo una a una mas placenteras.

 _"¡Mi amor! ¡Mi amor! Que rico estas, ¡que estrecho, que húmedo!"_ El griego se sujetaba fuertemente de las piernas de su amado a la par que lo penetraba, ganando con ello profundidad. Con este mismo fin Camus terminó por enrollar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Milo, este en su excitación prefirió cargarlo sentándolo sobre él, dejándolo sentirlo por completo. El francés dejó salir un grito de dolor por la repentina profundidad que la penetración ganó, pero rápidamente sustituyo el grito por placenteros gemidos mientras sentía que Milo tocaba un punto sumamente sensible repetidamente.

 _"¡Milo! Argh ¡Carajo Milo!"_ el acuariano comenzó a arquearse, contrayendo los músculos de su cuerpo a medida que sentía el orgasmo aproximarse.

 _"Si mi amor, ¡oh Dioses que rico se siente! ¡Qué rico mi amor!"_ gruñía el peli azul, mientras se aferraba de los glúteos de su amado, moviéndolo con ello a su merced.

 _"¡Milo! ¡Yo...! ¡No puedo más...! ¡Voy a...!"_ el acuariano apretó los parpados y se agarró fuertemente de los hombros de su griego, mientras la placentera y estremecedora sensación del orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo lo atrapaba, vertiendo entonces su esencia sobre el estomago de su prometido.

Milo aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, aprovechando la deliciosa sensación de las contracciones del acuariano sobre su miembro, con ello sintió también su orgasmo aproximarse _"¡Camus! ¡Dioses!"_ gritó finalmente mientras terminaba dentro de su hermoso francés.

Camus se dejó caer exhausto sobre el hombro de Milo, abrazándose de una manera un tanto laxa de su cuello, tan solo lo suficiente para no caer de espaldas, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la cálida sensación de sentir el fuerte palpitar de Milo golpeando contra su pecho, el griego aun seguía dentro de él, cosa que también de algún modo le provocaba cierto placer emocional al sentirse como uno solo.

Un dulce beso fue depositado en sus cabellos aguamarina mientras que los fuertes y seguros brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, abrazándolo tiernamente, como si fuese una figurilla de porcelana muy valiosa _"Te amo"_ susurró el peli azul y después le tomó por la barbilla depositándole un suave beso en los pequeños y finos labios _._ Camus le dio un beso en el cuello, sutil, dulce, casi con timidez y le dijo _"Yo también te amo, Milo"_

 _"Quiero amarte por el resto de mi vida, hoy mas que nuca lo siento así..."-_ Susurró el griego antes de caer en la inconsciencia, seguido al poco tiempo por su francés.

...O...

Boda, vuelos, desempacar maletas, verlos a todos después de tanto tiempo fuera...eran demasiadas, DEMASIADAS emociones en un día, pero habían sobrevivido a todas...Tuvieron en verdad una boda bastante discreta y sencilla en París, se podía decir que fue una boda exprés, tan solo para contar con el requisito, ninguno de los dos quería hacer un verdadero arguende, tan solo querían poder llamarse "Esposo" entre sí.

Ambos agradecieron enormemente por la fiesta (no solicitada) que Dita les organizó, pero Camus no pudo evitar sentir melancolía al no ver a Mu en ella, al igual que Milo pues Shaka se había ido junto con él a Jamir en ese entonces.

Mas sin embargo cuando supo que Shaka regresó, paso a saludarlo para intercambiar sucesos, pues ambos estaban pasando por momentos bastante peculiares en sus vidas, sin embargo, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado para él.

"Felicidades, ¿Era eso necesario?" preguntó el rubio con franco interés.

 _"Realmente no, sin embargo, cometí la estupidez de decirle que le propondría matrimonio sobre un globo y..."_ Milo estaba a punto de contarle toda la travesía, omitiendo obviamente los matices sexuales de la trama, enfocándose mas bien en el porque consideraba que había cometido una estupidez (que era por haber hecho sentir mal a Camus, él y su inoportuna y gran boca). Sin embargo, al ver a Shaka a los ojos pudo notar algo diferente en ellos, incluso el semblante del rubio se veía distinto...Milo se le quedó viendo con detenimiento y notó que estaba poniendo a Shaka incomodo, pero no le importó, curioso cómo era, quería descifrar esa expresión que no había visto en el antes. Comenzó a atar cabos, Shaka acababa de volver de Jamir, y si bien las veces que había ido regresaba con cara de idiota, era más bien de idiota melancólico y ahora simplemente parecía brillar...

"Brillar..." algo hizo "click" en su cabeza, el conocía esa expresión, el conocía ese "brillo" lo había visto antes en Camus cuando...

 _"¡Tuviste sexo!" Rió._

 _...O..._

 _"Camus..."_ el griego se abrazó del cuerpo de aquel que le acompañaba en la cama esa mañana, pero al no obtener respuesta se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café, bebida con la cual acostumbraban empezar su día.

El sutil aroma desprendido de la cafetera hizo que el galo abriera pesadamente un ojo y después se despertara, viendo de reojo hacia la cocina como Milo comenzaba a prepara el desayuno, se sonrió sintiéndose tremendamente afortunado por la vida que tenían ahora, producto de tantas batallas libradas no solo contra amenazas contra la prosperidad del planeta sino también las propias, que habían logrado sobrellevar gracias a que su lazo siempre fue más fuerte, más fuerte que los errores, más fuerte que los mal entendidos e incluso, más fuerte que la propia muerte. El ver al peli azul entrando con una bandeja con café y un pan tostado, vistiendo solo sus bóxers, con el cabello enredado y lo que parecía ser un rastro de baba seca en su comisura derecha le pareció a Camus la viva imagen de la felicidad, tomó la bandeja y la colocó en la mesita de noche, sonriéndole después a un escorpio que lo miraba con confusión.

" _¿Qué ocurre? ¿No tienes hambre?"_ Milo había hecho una carita tan involuntariamente tierna que a Camus se le escapó una risilla. _"No ocurre nada, mon amour, solo pensaba en lo feliz que soy a tu lado"_

Milo como pocas veces se ruborizó fuertemente, Camus no usaba decirle cosas tan directamente afectivas, sino que era más bien sutil, además tampoco solía hablarle en francés más que cuando estaba tan de malas que se le salía, hizo lo posible por recuperar el semblante y cuando lo logró esbozó una sonrisa socarrona _"Pues claro que lo eres, soy perfecto ¿Qué mas podrías pedir? Incluso te he traído tu café a la cama, además..."_

El griego se metió por debajo de las cobijas, lo que ocasionó que Camus abriera los ojos como platos al sentirlo acariciar sus piernas y subir hasta su abdomen _"De que conmigo siempre tendrás buenos y felices días..."_

Y así, como en casi todas las mañanas desde que Milo se convirtió en su amante, Camus se tomó el café frio y comió pan duro, desayuno que se había convertido en su favorito.

Fin

 **Contestando Reviews**

OMG son muchos ;o; espero y no se me pase nadie ¡Gracias!

 **Jabed**

¡¿Oh dios enserio!? D: ok, con gusto haré dicha historia, creo que hare una historia con varios one shots donde pondré el tuyo, el de Zooropa (que ya me abandonó yo creo xD) y otro de Saga x Kanon :') esto en agradecimiento a todas ustedes por su apoyo enserio que es muy valioso para mí ;o; qué bueno que te gusto el final n.n nos seguimos leyendo y nuevamente gracias!

 **SpirstJungfrau**

!No! que mala onda maldito fan fiction! D: espero que puedas resolver tu problema. Te agradezco que hayas querido que continuara la historia pero siento que si hubiera seguido ahora si hubiera perdido el rumbo horriblemente jajaja y mas bien yo te doy mil gracias por leerla y el apoyo enserio que es muy valioso para mi :D me sonrojo gracias por tus lindas palabras, no se si tenga un don pero si logro transmitir algun sentimiento con mis locuras para mi ya es ganancia n.n te mando muchos cariñitos y gracias nuevamente.

 **Pequebalam**

Tu comentario de Shaka me hizo reír mas de lo debido jajajaaja pero si, por eso lo dejó la armadura y ya por eso no podía ser virgo, si no se lo advierte a Shun entraran al ciclo sin fin jajajaja Kanon fue para hacerle el paro a su hermanito para que pudiera ser patriarca, yo pienso que percibirá una compensación por parte de Pose por ser buena onda. A Saori ya no le quedó de otra se iba a quedar sin dorados debía ser flexible jejeje. Tus maneras de quedarte con Shura también son sumamente ingeniosas, no dudare entonces de tu éxito, gracias por las felicitaciones n.n y finalmente espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado ;o; abrazos

 **Luisamargotp**

Qué bueno que te gustaron todos esos detallitos :D lo de Kanon fue una sorpresa hasta para mi, simplemente surgió en la historia. Y gracias por la petición claro que seguiré escribiendo de ellos porque no me los puedo imaginar con nadie mas, los amo juntos :3 de nuevo gracias por el apoyo nos leemos :D

 **BN-Eternal-Soul**

Siempre amo tus comentarios :3 me chiveas u/u La verdad es que si me ha apasionado demasiado esto de la escritura de fics, supongo que estoy tan enamorada de los personajes que este es el inevitable resultado y te agradezco mucho tus bellas palabras y me da mucho gusto que encuentres tan buenas mis loqueras ;o; sobre todo viniendo de ti que escribes muy bien :3 oooh ¿Tu también notaste la mirada Saga x Aioros? Ahí fue donde nació el ship para mí, ¡Esa mirada dijo más que mil palabras la verdad! Gracias por tu apoyo moral con el giro por que la verdad si sufri jajajaj pero como siempre me haces sentir mejor :) nos leemos saludines! Y gracias por las felicitaciones :D

 **Zryvanierkic**

Gracias por amar este fic del mal que se salió de control ;o; jajajaja Y si pobrecillos, me agradó poder darles dentro de esta historia algo de libertad de decisión, momentos de esparcimiento y convivencia sana, personalmente los momentillos breves que metí de convivencia entre parejas me dieron felicidad, como cuando Shaka carga a Mu y se lo lleva a la alcoba, puedo imaginármelos así totalmente si la maldita trollei les hubiera dado chance ;o; pero bueno u.u para eso son los fics jajaja muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras nos leemos después, ¡saludos!


End file.
